Garras demoniacas
by cat tlv
Summary: Se que tienes un demonio dentro. Es un hecho que somos de distintas especies.Pero es la absoluta verdad que yo te amo y tú me amas Naruto.
1. 1

Nunca me había considerado de las personas que se levantan de mal humor porque las despierta alguien, claro que eso era antes de que conociera la existencia de las alarmas. Las odio. Odio las alarmas. Ese sonido que cada tiempo debo cambiar porque me desespera de solo oírlo.

Miro la ventana. Son las ocho de la mañana y ya está saliendo el sol. Suspiro. Pronto empezará el invierno, no es que no me guste. Simplemente no me agrada la idea de levantarme tan temprano y al empezar el colegio no tengo de otra.

Me cubro con las sábanas para mantener el calor de mí cuerpo aunque esto hará que luego tenga menos ganas de levantarme. No puedo evitarlo, está cómodo y todavía hay tiempo para ir a clases.

Mí vista recorre mí nueva habitación. Estoy a gusto con ella aunque no termino de acostumbrarme. Paredes de un azul oscuro, las cuales me encargue de pintar al segundo día de mudarme aquí, no soportaba ese blanco tan aburrido que no representaba nada y me hacía sentir como un prisionero. Tengo una cama, o un sommier como me había dicho ero-sennin, también había un armario y eso era todo. Tranqui y cómodo, era todo lo que necesitaba.

La casa era igual, de cierta forma. No mostraba mucho lujos, ni los requeria. Tenía un baño con ducha, dos habitaciones, la cocina, un living-comedor y la cochera. En la otra habitación dormía mí padrino cuando estaba presente... lo cual no ocurría ahora. Estaba solo en la casa. Esto era una de las cosas que odiaba de cuando debía ir al instituto. Estar solo en la casa.

Luego de unos minutos me levanto y me doy una ducha de agua caliente para relajarme y despertarme. Al salir me visto con el uniforme del nuevo colegio al que asisto. Pantalones negro,camisa blanca,corbata negra con arreglos naranjas y un saco negro. Demasiado elegante para mí gustó pero que me queda bien.

Algo bueno.

Luego de comer una manzana, agarro mí mochila. En la cochera se encuentra mí moto. Me gusta. Se que no es una de las más nuevas, es usada incluso sin embargo montarla a máxima velocidad es un jalón de adrenalina que me hace disfrutar. Aunque no se compara con ir por mí cuenta. Eso sí que es adrenalina pura!. Pero bueno, los humanos verían raro si llego caminando, viviendo en un lugar tan lejos.

El estacionamiento del instituto está lleno. Lo cual es normal teniendo en cuenta que ya está por tocar la campana para el inicio de clases.

Avanzo entre los autos y los que están pasando se hacen a un lado. Sonrio. A pesar de estar aquí un mes y medio ya me eh hecho cierta fama. De la cual estoy muy orgulloso.

Es un juego personal. Los humanos son muy divertidos.

Aparcó mí moto en un lugar que ya tengo "reservado". Junto a esta hay otras tres que se nota a leguas que son mucho más nuevas que la mía. Hecho un vistazo en el aparcamiento. Autos de todo tipo se encuentran aquí. De viejos hasta nuevos. Son una clara representacion de las diversodad de clases sociales del colegio.

Aquí estudian chicos de familia acomodada, más media clase rica que pobre, exceptuando unos cuantos que si tienen plata. Supongo… no,mejor dicho, aquí me consideran un pobreton, que solo está estudiando en este lugar gracias a una beca. Qué equivocados están, de seguro tengo tanto dinero como la familia del más rico de esta institución. Pero eso es algo que no me interesa. Me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen. Aunque también me divierte.

Los humanos son muy prejuiciosos y tan estupidos (quedándome corto y siendo bueno). En mí dos anteriores colegios pasó lo mismo. Cuando se enteraron de que era un chico de familia adinerada todos querían ser mis amigos. Lo gracioso estuvo en ver cómo varios se rebajan y tragaban sus palabras.

Hipócritas. Así de simple.

Camino hasta la entrada y me adentro al lugar. Mientras avanzo notó las miradas de todos. Otra vez mí sonrisa se dibuja en mí cara sin que yo sé lo ordene. Hay miedo, admiración, repudio, gula, de todo. Y los susurros no se hacen esperar,reflejando lo que las miradas dicen. Me gustaria ver sus caras si supieran que puedo escucharlos. Jajajaja nuca me aburro de esto.

Llegó al salón y entro. En una punta se encuentra un grupo de chicos y chicas. Hacen mucho ruido hablando de cosas banales por lo que oigo. Ellos son los que se llamaría "amigos" aunque sé que la mayoría de ahí no lo son. Solo se juntan conmigo por ser el "chico malo" o uno de los "chico sexy " del instituto. De cualquier forma, según sus conversaciones, andar conmigo les da "popularidad", aunque algúnos ya la tienen.

-hola chicos!!!! - digo alzando la mano y saludandolos como normalmente hago.

-hola Naruto!- me responden varios

-de que hablan ? - pregunto haciéndome el tonto. Obvio que lo se. Pero ellos no saben eso. Después de todo, como unos simples adolescentes de 18 años sabrían que yo soy un licántropo.


	2. 2

Miércoles. Otro maldito día para aguantar a un montón de estupidos humanos que solo saben corretear a tu alrededor para decir un montón de tonterías inútiles. Ni siquiera sé porque voy a ese instituto. Podría quedarme aqui leyendo…. Bien eso ya me parece aburrido. Entre el colegio y los libros, es mas interesante la primera opción. De todas formas no tengo alternativa.

Aunque los humanos son artantes, son un buen escape de la monotonía de la vida. Con tantos años vividos ya muchas cosas son aburridas. Demasiadas aburridas. Creo que por eso mí hermano me obligó a ir al instituto estos dos últimos años, además del hecho de poder entrenar aún más mis poderes y expresiónes. Y vaya que lo eh hecho. Especialmente lo último, con tantas idioteces que eh tenido que escuchar "que Uchiha esto" "que Sasuke aquello" .

-ya me voy - digo como si hablara con alguien que estuviera a mí lado. Sin embargo mí hermano está en su habitación del segundo piso.

-okey. Cuidate- salgo cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Cuidarme? Como si algo pudiera ocurrirme en esta aburrida ciudad. No hay nada a que temerle.… Bueno si tengo el cuenta la existencia de cierto nuevo licántropo, puede ser. Sin embargo desde que comenzó las clases se pactó un mutuo acuerdo de miradas. Ninguno molestaría al otro y ya pasando un mes y medio eso se va cumpliendo.

Subo a mí auto. Un hermoso Audi A7 de color negro. Mientras iba avanzando vi pasar las grandes casas de las personas que tenían plata en la ciudad. Yo vivía en una de esas tantas viviendas. Aunque para no destacar tanto Itachi compro una de las menos atrayentes del lugar. Sin embargo seguía siendo enorme. Tenía dos pisos y un sótano. Abajo estaba la cocina, el comedor ,el living, un baño y una habitación con baño. Arriba dos habitaciones más (la de mí hermano y la mía) en cada una había un baño. En el sótano había una mesa de pool y una sala de estar.

Toda la casa era una puesta en escena. No la necesitabamos. Como vampiros que éramos podíamos vivir en la nada. No comíamos ni dormíamos. Lo único que necesitabamos era sangre humana.

Al llegar al aula me fui directamente hacia mi lugar y me hice el dormido. No tenía ganas de hablar con ninguno de acá. Especialmente con alguna chica que quisiera aprovechar el momento antes de clases, como ellas decian, para invitarme a salir o hacer una de sus charlas sin sentido, las cuales ignoraba. No tenia sentido escucharlas hablar de tonteras.

En todo el tiempo que estuve aquí (el año pasado y este mes y medio) varios se acercaron a mí, hombres y mujeres. Lo comun.

Al ser vampiro ocasionaba que mí sola presencia sea atrayente para ellos. Especialmente para las mujeres. A sus ojos era atrayente.

Yo era la carnada para mí propia presa.

Todo de mí los hacia acercarse. Mí voz, mí aspecto, mí olor.

Todo para conseguir una presa de forma más fácil. Aunque no lo necesitaba. Aún sin todas esas ventajas podría cazarlos fácilmente.

El sonido de charlas en susurros o normales se hace más fuerte. Tener los sentidos agudizado no es de mucha ayuda en estos momentos, ni siquiera para distraerme.

Abro los ojos y apoyo mí cabeza en mí mano izquierda. A mí derecha hay una ventana. Se puede ver todo el patio del colegio, el cual es una de los más grandes de la ciudad.

Al cabo de un rato las clases comienzan y el silencio reina mientras el profesor habla.

La clase pasa rápidamente. No le prestó lucha atención. Varias cosas ya las se.

Miro mí reloj de muñeca , 8:15 de la noche. He estado recostado en este árbol desde que salí del colegio, exactamente hace 5 horas.

No es que le duelan los músculos por no moverlos, o que tenga calambres. Si quisiera podría estar años sin moverme.

Estoy aburrido. El libro, ahora serrado que sostengo en mis manos, perdió sentido una ha atrás.

El bosque es tranquilo, silencio y hermoso. Me trae cierta paz quedarme aquí. Lo prefiero antes que el bullicio de la ciudad o la soledad de la casa ahora que mí hermano se fue a uno de sus viajes de negocios.

No hay ningún animal a mí alrededor. Ninguno se atreve. Sus instintos les dicen que soy peligroso para ellos. Oigo una cascada de pájaros que emprenden vuelo a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí.

Es raro, pareciera que algo los ha espantado. Tal vez un oso o un zorro. La curiosidad puede más que yo y mí aburrimiento. Mientras agudizo mis sentidos imagino que puede haber ocasionado aquello.

No oigo nada raro. Sin embargo el tenue aroma de un licántropo llega a mí.


	3. 3

Aumento el paso mientras me concentro en hacer el menor ruido posible con mis pies. Aún no me transformo aunque estoy requiendo de todo mí autocontrol para no hacerlo.

La velocidad en la que voy corriendo hace que todo mí ser quiera ser un lobo.

Observo los árboles mientras paso junto a ellos. Si tuviera la vista de un humano de seguro vería un borrón de colores en los cuales predominaria el marrón y el verde. Sin embargo, yo puedo verlos perfectamente,como si estuviera haciendo un simple trote en medio del bosque.

Un escalofrío recorre mí cuerpo. Detengo mis pasos. Algo no anda bien. El aire está impregnado de olores pero los de otros como yo se notan mas. Olisqueo un poco. Proviene del norte.

Comienzo a caminar hacia esa dirección. Ya me esperaba que tarde o temprano me tendría que tropezar con ellos, después de todo, en todo el mundo hay de nuestra especie ya sea en manadas o siendo solitarios. Esperaba que en este lugar no hubiera ninguno. Pero ya va. Mí suerte es genial. No solo hay uno, sino que son 7.

Una manada de licántropos. Lo que significaba que este es su territorio y yo vendría a ser el impostor. No debería preocuparme por eso ya que, aunque nuestra especie era territorial no eramos tan atroces como todos los libros nos pintaban.

Nuestra regla era simple. Si eras un mal licántropo (atacar sin razones a otras especies y revelar nuestra existencia a los humanos) te daban castigos o te mataban cuando ya no quedaba sanación para esa maldad. Por el contrario si eras bueno no pasaba nada. Podias quedarte en tu manada o salir al mundo.

Suspiro. No están lejos.

No tengo idea de cómo se tomarán el hecho de saber que soy yo el que está en sus tierras. Para los de mí especie yo no soy bueno ni malo.

No tenia miedo. No por mí por lo menos.

Detengo mis pasos al persivir el movimiento de la hierba frente a mí.

Un gran lobo blanco seguido de otros de menor tamaño y diversos colores están frente a mi. Sus tamaños igualaban el de un caballo y su aspecto era más hermoso que el de un lobo normal.

"Preséntate"

La voz del macho alfa resuena en mí cabeza como si las palabras hubieran salido de su hocico.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Aldea oculta entre las hojas"

El gruñido general se escucha fuerte y claro al escuchar mi nombre y el lugar de donde vengo. Sin embargo noto las dudas en sus miradas.

"Uzumaki. Así que todavía queda uno" sus palabras no me sorprenden. Mí clan murió junto a otros hace mucho tiempo atrás. "A qué se debe el honor de tenerte en nuestras tierras? " Noto el tono ácido en qué piensa esas palabras. Muchas veces es lo miso. Mantengo mí seriedad pensando en que decir.

"Vengo con jiraiya"

"Así que ese lobo anda por aquí. Dónde esta?"

"Salió de la ciudad o sigue por aquí. No lo sé. "

"Cuida tu tono mocoso" dijo adelantándose unos pasos quedando frente a mí. Era obvio que trataba de intimidarme. Pero aún con mí cuello hechado hacia atrás para poder ver fijamente sus ojos no lo iba a dejar. "A qué has venido a estas tierras? Estás muy lejos de casa"

"Ya se lo dije. Vengo con jiraiya. Mí maestro. Porque hemos venido aquí? No lo se"

Mí respuesta no fue tomada bien. Obvio no. Estaba haciendo frente al jefe. Mí mirada hacia ellos no se inmutó. No podía verme débil. Los gruñidos se transformaron en feroces ladridos. Y los colmillos se mostraban en todo su esplendor. Comenzaron a rodearme.

"Mira cachorro, puedes quedarte. Como un favor que le debo a ese viejo. Pero si haces algo raro, no pondré en peligro a los de mí clan. Si hay que hacerte frente lo haremos." podía oler su aliento teniendo su cara a unos senimetros de la mía. Un movimiento y podría arrancarme la cabeza. Un paso en falso y todos me atacarían.

Y que le dice que yo haré algo?quise decirles.

Un gruñido simulando a rugido salió desde lo más profundo de su ser. Le contesté de la misma forma.

No me gustaba ser una molestia para mí padrino.

No quería pelear con ellos. Sabía que eso le ocasionaría problemas a jiraiya.El me especificó que era necesario quedarse aqui. Asi que no dije nada. Mejor evitar problemas.

"Quiero hablar con jiraiya cuando esté aquí. Te quedarás en tu parte y no pasarás a la nuestra." Asentí para indicarles que había entendido.

No pregunté cuál sería mí parte. Sabía que ellos se encargarian de marcar los límites en el bosque.

Un último gruñido para marcar su posición de liderazgo fue la despedida que recibi. Todos desaparecieron como habían aparecido. Repidos y silenciosos. Dejando solo el aroma en el aire como prueba de su presencia.

Esperé hasta que estuvieron demasiado lejos como para poder escucharme y me gire a donde sabía que estaba aquel observador oculto entre las ramas de un árbol a masomenos un kilometro de distancia.

Sonrei. De seguro creía que no lo había olido. Ningun lobo normal podría a esta distancia.

Qué lástima para el que yo no lo fuera. Y que lástima que tuviera ganas de divertirme.

Comencé a caminar hacia su dirección.

Al verlo me sorprendí. Sabía que era un vampiro pero no creí que era el.

Sasuke Uchiha. Había escuchado hablar de él en el colegio y lo había estado observando cuando lo tenía a la vista.

Era alto, pelo negro azulado y ojos tan negros como el ónix mismo. Su tez pálida como la de todos los vampiros, sin embargo la suya parecía de porcelana.

Su belleza sería palpable aún sin ser vampiro. Nadie lo podía negar.

-no te han dicho que espiar está mal?- dije cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera escucharme. Parecía estar leyendo un libro.

Avance acortando la distancia y esperando una respuesta, la cual no llego.

-oye chismoso. Por lo menos ten cara para reconocer que eres un espion- dije estando ya al pie del árbol. Mire hacia arriba. Su mirada quemaba de todo el odio que era notoria en ella. Resistí las ganas de sonreir. Qué fácil era provocarlo.

\- que ustedes se hallan puesto a "conversar" justo en ese lugar no me hace un espion. Mejor piensa antes de hablar pulgoso

-como me has dicho?!?

-pulgoso. Vaya un lobo sordo. Quien lo diría?- dijo sonriendo altaneramente. Se estaba divirtiendo a mí costa el maldito.

-mira sanguijuela. No estoy sordo. Mí oído es mucho mejor que el tuyo chismoso

-claro en tus sueños verdad? Lástima que estemos en la realidad

-si serás. Quieres probarlo? Pues bien. Vamos.- dije comenzando a caminar. Nadie me iba a decir que era un inútil. Note que no me seguía y voltee a verlo. Seguía sentado pero había cerrado su libro y me miraba.- ahora eres un cobarde? Vaya aparte de cobarde y chismoso. Que más eres?-sonreí burlonamente mientras cruzaba mis brazos. Aunque su expresión no había cambiado mucho, su mirada si. No estaba muy feliz se podía notar.

Me devolvió la sonrisa

-bien si tanto quieres probar tu inutilidad. Adelante. Por mí no hay problema

-sí sí. Lo que digas- me di la vuelta y seguí caminando. En unos segundo estuvo a mí lado. Era rápido. Talvez más que muchos otros vampiros.

Eramos casi de la misma estatura. Talvez yo un poco más alto que el pero por centímetros.

Sonreí mientras llevaba mis manos entrelazadas tras mí cabeza. Esto iba a ser divertido.


	4. 4

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto. La imagen no me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo autor. La historia si es mia.

-Ey!,No! hagámoslo de nuevo- dijo Naruto. Blanque los ojos mirando de nuevo el cielo. Cuántas horas habremos pasado aquí? Haciendo uso de mí buena vista en la oscuridad hecho un vistazo a mí reloj. 11: 30 de la noche.

-ya lo hemos hecho miles de veces. Acéptalo. Mí audición es mejor que la tuya - No sé cómo había terminado en esto.

No creí que seguir el aroma me hubiera llevado a presenciar una extraña "reunión" de lobos de la cual no me había enterado de nada, debido a la particular forma de comunicarse que tenían los licántropos. Cuando le pregunté a Naruto este solo me dijo "cosas de territorios" como si eso explicará mucho. Sin embargo no insistí en averiguar más. No era de mí interés lo que le pasaba o dejaba de pasar.

Aún me parecía raro que halla podido notar mí presencia. Creí que ellos no me olerian a esa distancia. Yo no los podía oler a ellos. Pero Naruto si pudo. Y parecía ser el único, de lo contrario los demás lobos hubieran dado una muestra de disconformidad al saberse observados por mí. Lo que me llevaba a creer que el chico que estaba frente a mí tenía mejor olfato que los demás lobos. Eh incluso mejor que el mio, aunque eso nunca se lo diría.

Sonreí. Si lo que creía era verdad podría ponerlo a prueba. Solo tendría que aprovechar el momento correcto.

Una brisa de verano sopló en nuestra dirección haciendo que oliera nuevamente el olor de Naruto. Contrario a la esencia habitual de su especie, el olía bien. A bosque y lluvia, plantas y flores. Era como si el bosque estuviera impregnado en él.

Atrayente.

Intento oler su sangre. Pero la piel especial de ellos me lo impide.

Lo miro detenidamente.

Su cuerpo era fuerte como todos los de su especie. Rubio y de ojos celestes. Era apuesto apesar de tener unas tres cicatrices en forma de líneas en cada cachete, lo cual le daba un toque salvaje y travieso. Justo lo que parecía ser en personalidad.

-ahhhhh- un puchero se formó en su rostro mientras cruzaba los brazos. No pude aguantar que una risa traicionera se me escapara.Era tan infantil- y tú de qué te ríes sanguijuela?

Mí ceño se frunce y adoptó mí antiguo rostro serio. No es normal para mí reírme en prevención de alguien que acabo de conocer. O siquiera que conozco hace mucho tiempo. Mis amigos apenas si me veían así. Con el único que me permitía soltarme más era con mí hermano.

-de ti

-pues no lo hagas!!!! No soy tu payaso

-lastima, sería mejor siendo payaso que lobo

-baka

-dobe

-teme

-usuratonkachi

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente. Retandonos mutuamente. El sonrió.

-a que si puedo oler mejor que tu- resople. Parecía un crio.

-como si pudieras- el solo sonrió.

-ya lo veras- dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo corriendo.

Regresé a mí casa pensando que sin proponermelo había tenido un día diferente.

El timbre suena avisando que la hora de clase ha terminado. Algunos de los estudiantes salen por la puerta rumbo al comedor,otros se quedan para comer en clase.

Tomo mí libro. Y salgo del salón. Afuera hace calor pero no es una molestia para mí. Como tampoco lo es el frío. No puedo sentir ninguna de las dos temperaturas. Para mi todo siempre va a estar templado.

Llegó al patio y me siento bajo a un árbol rodeado de arbustos. Estoy oculto de la vista de varios. Lo prefiero asi. A un costado está la cancha.

La sombra de la planta impide que el sol me de de lleno en mí piel. No es como si fuera a morir si me diera. Pero no puedo estar muchas horas bajo este.

Abro el libro en la hoja marcada y empiezo a leer.

Lo huelo antes de que llegue pero no levanto la vista.

-que quieres?- digo cuando está lo suficientemente cerca para escucharme.

-tan temprano y con ese humor?-

-te pregunté que quieres-

-que noche debiste haber tenido jajajajajaja digo, para que estés de un humor de perros

Levanto la vista justo para ver como una maraña de rubios cabellos aparece en medio de las hojas. En su mano llevaba una bolsa. Su dueño se sienta a mí lado.

-el único perro aquí eres tú. Qué haces?

-que no es obvio ? Me siento

-sabes a que me refiero

-no, no lo se

-usuratonkachi - digo blanqueando los ojos. Este tipo sí que logra desesperarme- porque te sientas aquí?

-solo quería ver qué tan cobarde era mí próximo adversario- dice como si nada pero con una gran sonrisa desafiante.

Levanto una ceja. Me dijo cobarde de nuevo? Quien demonios se creía para llamarme así. Nadie me decía de esa forma y vivía para contarlo. Y mucho menos un licántropo de cuarta. Una raza obviamente inferior a la mía.

Lo miro con todo el odio que esa frase produjo en mi. Sus azules orbes me miran retadoramente. Sorio mientras siento la típica picazón de mis colmillos creciendo. Mis sentidos mejoran. El sonido de su respiración y el latido de su corazón se escuchan claramente para mí sin hacer ningún esfuerzo. Sin embargo el tan ansiado olor de miedo nunca llega. Me enfurezco más. Quiero asustarlo. Qué se retracte de sus palabras

En un movimiento, tan rápido que un humano no podría verlo, acortó la distancia que nos separa. Poso mí mano en su hombro izquierdo y acerco mí boca a su oído derecho. El contacto de su piel es cálido bajo mí fría piel. Por un momento me pierdo en esa sensación que hace mucho no sentía pero fue sustituido rápidamente por un sentimiento de enojo ante la falta de un signo de disconformidad de su parte hacia mí helado tacto. Queria ver algo de debilidad en el.

Aprieto su hombro, mientras hablo con mí voz más amenazante.

-a quien llamas cobarde chucho ?- un leve escalofrío recorre su cuerpo. Sonrió internamiento, pero aún quiero hacerle sufrir más. Eso no es suficiente, no cuando apenas lo pude notar por estar agarrándolo.

-a ti sanguijuela estúpida - mí sonrisa se ensancha. El chico tiene agallas y eso me molesta. Miro su cuello sin poder resistirme. La habitual picazón de mí garganta pide por qué lo muerda pero me resisto.

El sabor de la sangre de licántropo es algo que quiero evitar. Aún estoy en mis sentidos como para hacerlo. Y aunque quiero causarle dolor, el sabor sería horrible. Casi como el de un animal. Primero muerto de hambre antes que probarlo.

-se nota que no sabes con quién te metes- dije haciendo referencia a quién era yo. Sasuke Uchiha. Mí apellido era algo que llevaba con orgullo junto a mí hermano.

-se exactamente quién eres Sasuke Uchiha. Pero no te tengo miedo

-te haré tragar tus palabras gatito- dije con toda la intención de molestarlo

-gatito?!- dijo gruñendo mientras de un manotazo quitaba mí mano de su hombro. Lo había hecho enojar, por alguna razón esto me pareció más divertido que verlo asustado.

Relaje mí postura y me senté en mí antiguo lugar.

-un gatito asustadizo- su ceño se frunció y me miro enojado. Pero pronto su semblante cambio y una sonrisa zorruna se instaló en su rostro. Decir que me extrañó su comportamiento es quedarse corto.

-murciélago cobarde. Te espero hoy luego del colegio. Claro si te atreves.- blanquee los ojos. Y agarre mí libro.

-espero que encuentren tu cuerpo cuando ya no tenga vida

-como si pudieras siquiera llegar a dañarme- sonreí. Había vencido a muchos de su especie antes. Pero eso no se lo iba a decir.

Comienzo a leer ignorando su presencia para que se aburra y se valla. Sin embargo el se acomoda mejor y saca su comida.

-que haces ?- pregunto antes de ser consciente

-como- dice simplemente. Lo miro fijamente para que entienda que no le refiero a eso. Suspira captando mí mensaje-eres más interesante que esos aburridos humanos. Además tengo sueño y hambre- me sonrie. Levanto una ceja. Su escusa es patética. Pero decido ignorarlo.

El olor de lo que come llama mí atención. Es diferente a la comida que suelen comer las personas.

Antes de esforzarme en tratar de identificar de que se trata, lo dejo. Ya que se que no lo sabría. El alimento humano no era algo que requería de mí atención por lo tanto mí conocimiento acerca del tema era lo básico.

Sabía que había carne, verduras,frutas, dulces…. Pero desconocía el olor de cada ingrediente. Excepto de los tomates. Una vez mí curiosidad fue tanta que provee un bocado de esa verdura que olía relativamente bien. Sin embargo sabía horrible, pero lo peor llegó despues cuando me sentí descompuesto. Estuve días sin poder moverme sin sentir malestar en el estómago.

El organismo de nuestra especie no está hecho para comidas así. Solo de sangre podemos alimentarnos.

Seguí leyendo. La lectura era uno de mis pasatiempo que había adquirido hace unos años, cuando las cosas se complicaron y la vida empezó a parecerme mas aburrida. Leyendo cosas me metía en otros mundos y realidades. O simplemente conocía más de otros lugares. Era un gran escape.

Al cabo de un rato me extraño el silencio que habia. Cuando voltee a ver a Naruto, quien parecía ser alguien revoltoso, estaba durmiendo.

La campana para regresar a clase sonó. Me pare y lo mire. Parecía muy dormido. Mis labios se curvaron lentamente en una sonrisa malvada . Quién era yo para arruinar su sueño


	5. 5

Los personas de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto. La imagen no me pertenece,créditos a su respectivo autor. La historia si es mia.

vovovovovovovo

Los pasillos de la escuela estaban vacíos. Todos se encontraban dentro de los salones, en clase, dónde yo debería estar.

Apreté los puños. Ese maldito vampiro ni siquiera se digno a despertarme. Por lo menos solo había perdido una clase. Aunque era una que me costaba.

Ese maldito. Ya me las pagaría si ero-senin se llegaba a enterar, porque él le diría a Iruka y ahí sí que estaría en un gran aprieto.

Recargo mí espalda en una pared cerca de mí aula. Miro mí celular. Faltan 10 minutos para el cambio de profesor. Talvez podría decir que me fui al baño… pero no tenía el pase. Rashos, tampoco podría decir que me fui a la enfermería . Haber piensa Naruto. Piensa.

Buscar un encargo del anterior profesor! Eso podría servir. Si sí eso diría. Aunque si entraba antes al aula que su siguiente profesor no tendría que dar ninguna explicación….

El sonido de unos pasos a la lejanía me advirtieron que alguien se acercaba. Lance una mirada a mí derecha y a mí izquierda buscando un lugar para esconderme. Si algún profesor le viera fuera de clases de seguro tendría un castigo. El cuarto de limpieza! Sin perder tiempo empecé a caminar apresuradamente hasta estar dentro de él. Al cabo de un rato el dueño de las pisadas paso. Por su olor dedujo que era su siguiente profesor.

Vaya suerte. Tendría que decir la mentira que se le había ocurrido.

El timbre sonó y salí corriendo hacia mí aula. Rogaba para no encontrar a la profesora de Física. Cuando entre el maestro de química recién estaba acomodando sus cosas arriba del banco.

-buenas tardes profesor- dije mientras empezaba a caminar a mí asiento.

-Naruto- dijo en modo de saludo y advertencia para que detenga mí paso y voltee a verla. Lo hice manteniendo mí rostro sereno, mostrando e relajado como si no hubiera hecho nada malo... lo cual era verdad… de cierta forma-Así que si apareciste en mí clase. Toma, esto es para ti- dijo tendiéndome un papel. Sus esperanzas de decir alguna escusa se fueron a la basura. Sabía lo que era antes de tomarlo- lo dejo el otro profesor. Ahora siéntate antes de que yo te ponga uno. - dijo mientras yo agarraba el papel de castigo. Suspiré y me fui a sentar. No quería otro más.

Podía ver la cara de burla o desconcierto de mis compañeros mientras caminaba. De seguro fue uno de ellos quien dijo alguna tontería al profesor, ya que no te daban una detención sin dejar que te explicaques antes . Solo me preguntaba que había sido esta vez. Drogas? Fumar en la azotea? Escaparme del colegio? Alguna pelea? Acostarme con alguien?

Me concentro en escuchar algunos susurros de mis compañeros. Por curiosidad. Quería saber qué habian dicho esta vez. Un grupo de chicas, en donde estaban dos de mis "amigas" me dieron la respuesta.

- _así que al final no se había ido del colegio_

- _eso parece. Qué habrá hecho?_ _-talvez alguna tontería para llamar la atención_ \- Sakura. A ella sí que la conocía. Se juntaba en el grupo. Superficial sin dudas. Era de estatura normal para una chica, ojos verdes,pelo rosa. Típica chica linda de cada colegio. Debo admitir que cuando la vi me gustó, pero eso cambió cuando escuché lo que decía a mis espaldas.

En el poco tiempo que había estado en su compañía me había dado cuenta de que era de las típicas personas que juzgan a alguien antes de saber cómo son y hacen lo que sea con tal de conseguir lo que quieran. Sin importarle quien salga herido.

Lo había hecho conmigo al saber de mí beca.

Ella y los demás de su grupo se empezaron a juntar conmigo para utilizarme. Al no tener plata ellos creian que yo iba a hacer cosas por ellos para permanecer en el grupo de "guapos,ricos y populares". O ese era su plan inicial porque a unos días de haber empezado las clases varios de mis compañeros presenciaron como dejé a un tipo que vino a molestarme y a sus amigos que se metieron para defenderlo. Los rumores corrieron al instante. Y me convertí en "un chico malo".

Supongo que tuvieron miedo de como los enfrentaría. Así que oficialmente me convertí en uno de ellos, solo para no tener problemas conmigo y aprovecharse de la nueva imagen que yo tenía. Sabía que intimidaban a varios alumnos antes de que yo llegara, pero estando yo se lo hacían a mas.

Sakura también se aprovechó de esta situación a su manera. Según ella y muchos otros a mí me gustaba. No podía culparlos de que creyeran eso, después de todo mí comportamiento era a propósito.

- _puede ser. Talvez fue a comprar drogas -_ dijo ahora Linda. Ella era muy parecida a su amiga. Aunque no tenía la misma belleza se puede decir. Pero era buena como porrista. Ambas lo eran. Solo que Linda era la capitana. Como persona, no era prejuiciosa, no tanto como su amiga. Pero estaba muy metida en el mundo de las fiestas y los chicos. Como muchos.

- _si lo hizo, debe de estar bien acostumbrado. No veo ningún signo de droga en el_

Sonrió. Verdaderamente la mente humana resulta tan predecible.

Tomo asiento. Al instante Alex y Hidan comenzaron a hablarme mientras el profesor arreglaba todo para su clase. Querian saber porque había faltado. Les dije la verdad, que me había quedado dormido bajo un árbol.

No sé si me creyeron o no, no me importaba. Nunca mentia en lo que hacía. Así que todos los chismes sobre mí eran inventado por los alumnos. Lo único que yo si había hecho era darles unos cuantos golpes a quienes se lo merecían.

La clase comenzó. No me gustaba química, aunque esto no quería decir que me fuera mal en la materia.

Muevo mí hombro con movimientos circulares. Apenas me dolía ya, gracias a que me recuperaba rápido, pero ese desgraciado me había apretado con demasiada fuerza. De suerte no me rompió nada. Cuando lo hizo, había estado a punto de hacer un sonido de dolor pero me di cuenta que eso era lo que el buscaba, intimidarme, y era un gusto que yo no le iba a dar.

Sonreí. Desde que me había ganado esa mañana había estado esperando poder enfrentarme a el de nuevo. Y ahora tenía la oportunidad de devolverle el golpe. No iba a dejar que alguien me gane sin dar todo de mí antes, claro dentro de los límites.

Sabía que mí adversario no iba a ser nada fácil. Había escuchado ciertos rumores sobre los hermanos Uchiha, según lo que se decía eran vampiros fuertes. De los que si tienen habilidades, las cuales hasta ahora no había visto ninguna. Aunque sí que era temible. Tenía su presencia.

No obstante había algo más en el. Algo que hizo que me quedara a comer junto a él. Su mirada.

El tenía una mirada muy parecida a la mía. Una que reflejaba un pasado difícil y tortuoso, y un presente lleno de soledad.

Quería ayudarlo. Me sentí identificado en el. Así que me quedé. Lo ayudaría a salir de esa tristeza .

Al finalizar, como era la última hs de jornada escolar, me fui al aula de detención. Mierda llegaría tarde para encontrarme con el teme. Pero era toda su culpa.

Entre al aula de forma apresurada. Un profesor que no había visto nunca ya estaba sentado en su lugar.

-buenas tardes profesor-dije mientras le daba mí hoja de detención y hechaba un vistazo al lugar. Había en total unos ocho alumnos de diferentes grados. Nadie hablaba ni hacia nada.

De eso se trataba el castigo. Una hs sin poder hacer nada más que pensar en lo que has hecho. O eso era lo que se esperaba

-buenas tardes. Por favor tome asiento y no haga ruido

Tome asiento en un lugar que se encontraba justo al medio de todos los bancos.

Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac.

El reloj de la pared era el único sonido del lugar. Comenzaba a desesperarme. Aun no habia pasado ni media hs desde que el castigo comenzó.

10min. Eso era todo lo que llevaba metido aquí. Le daría una buena golpiza a ese maldito vampiro.

Tic. Tac.

Oh mierda

Tic. Tac.

Aggg, porque tengo que ser tan estúpido aveces?!?!?!!

Tic. Tac.

Definitivamente no puedo pelear con el. No con todas mis fuerzas por lo menos y es obvio que así no ganaré. Terminaré hecho polvo.

Tic. Tac.

Talvez podría…

Suspiro. No, no puedo transformarme frente a él. Ero-senin me mataría y luego todos los demas.


	6. 6

Estaba cómodamente disfrutando de la tranquilidad del bosque.

Escucho el roce del pasto al ser aplastado y luego un sonido seco. Mí nuevo acompañante había tomado asiento bajo el árbol.

-Pensé que no vendrías dobe - dije sin abrir los ojos.

Estaba sentado en la misma rama de ayer. Tenia la cabeza echada hacia atrás, apoyándola en el grueso tronco del árbol. Mí pierna derecha estaba doblada y sobre esta descansaba mí brazo extendido. Mí otra pierna colgaba de la rama, dejando mí brazo izquierdo sobre mí estómago.

-me dieron detención y al salir tuve que ir a cambiarme. Es tu culpa - dijo tranquilamente con un tono entre reproche y cansancio.

-no me eches la culpa de tu incompetencia

-fue tu culpa. Si me hubieras despertado no habría tenido que ir a cumplir ese castigo

-no fue mí culpa que te hallas dormido

-pero no me despertaste baka!

-no me lo pediste

-si serás teme

-dobe

1 minuto

2 minuto

Y ahora le comió la lengua el gato? Abro los ojos y salto del árbol para ver porque el rubio no habla.

Su espalda y cabeza se encuentran recargados en el tronco mientras sus piernas descansan sobre el pasto. Sus ojos están cerrados y su respiración es tranquila.

Mí mano derecha agarra el puente de mi nariz mientras respiró hondo.

El estúpido se quedó dormido?!?!?!?!?!

Mí ceño se frunce. Vine aquí por una pelea y eso es lo que obtendré.

Extiendo mi mano derecha cerrada en un puño y le pegó en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte para causarle un dolor aceptable.

Pega un brinco y abre los ojos. Un segundo después se encuentra parado frente a mí mirándome con los ojos fruncidos.

-porque me pegas estúpido?

-te dormiste

-si y?

-como que "si y " idiota. Vine aquí por una pelea.

-ahhh tengo sueño

-y que?

-dejésmolo para otro día

-estas de broma, no? - pregunto asombrado. Dónde había quedado el chico de esta mañana?

-no

Sonrió

-ya veo... tienes miedo de salir lastimado gatito asustadizo?- su seño se frunce ante mí comentario

-maldito sanguijuela. No soy ningún gatito asustadizo. Oíste?

-si no lo eres porque te afecta tanto, eh gatito?

-porque no lo soy idiota

-como digas gatito asustadizo- sus manos se cierran en puños y en un movimiento demasiado rápido, que no logro esquivar, me golpea el lado derecho de mí cara, lanzándome a unos metros de donde estábamos. Hice un movimiento que me permitió asentar los pies y una de mis manos en el suelo. Hice fuerza con la planta de mis pies y agarre el suelo con mí mano. El movimiento de mí cuerpo paró.

Quedé sorprendido.

Pegaba fuerte y era rápido. Muy pocos vampiros y licántropos estaban en mí nivel. Y este, lo estaba.

Su mirada mostraba enojo.

-no soy un maldito gato asustadizo, pulguita!-Pul... Pulguita?! Me.. me acaba de llamar pulguita?! Pero que mierda.- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ay por dios deberías ver tu cara. Parece que estás a Punto de matar a alguien!!!!! Oh por dios!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

-claro que voy a matar a alguien- digo pausadamente, mientras me pongo de pie. La risa de Naruto paró al escuchar el tono de mí voz. Sus ojos azules vieron los míos detenidamente. Una liguera sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro. Una sonrisa zorruna.

-oh Sasuke ya molesto? - dijo con extrema amabilidad burlona. Mis colmillos salieron en cuestión de segundos mientras me abalanzaba sobre mí nueva presa, que se había llevado un gran premio.

Hacerme molestar.

Claro que estaba molesto. Nadie daña mí orgullo.

Agarro su cuello y estrello su cuerpo con un árbol detrás de él. Su respiración se altera por el repentino movimiento, que no duro ni un par de segundos. Un ligero olor a miedo es captado por mí olfato.

Miro su cuello. El impulso de morderlo inunda mí ser mientras mí garganta arde de deseo.

-vas a sufrir gatito- le digo con la voz más afilada que tengo. Me separo de el, justo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Dos ojos del azul más hermoso que eh visto nunca. Lástima que ahora estén por ver lo peor de su vida.

Me concentro ideando el peor escenario para el.

De pronto los vivos colores del bosque son reemplazados por un cálido naranja y yo me encuentro en la nada.

Solo hay una nubla naranja.

Qué pasa?!?

Dónde estoy?!?!

Qué pasó con la ilusión en qué iba a meter al licántropo? Porque mierda ahora yo estoy en lo que parece ser una ilusión !?!

Me concentro nuevamente. No sé qué hago. No sé cómo salir. Solo me concentro para ver si pasa algo.

Nada.

Sigo aquí.

Muevo mí pierna izquierda para ver si puedo avanzar o retroceder.

Puedo moverme.

Comienzo a caminar.

Dónde estoy?

-que mierda haces aquí?!?! - la repentina voz de Naruto me sorprende. Me giro, detrás de mí el se encuentra.

Se ve normal. Esperaba verlo distinto, más naranja, como todo el lugar. Pero el se ve normal, con el mismo tono de piel, mismo color de ojos , mismo tono de pelo.

-que hiciste? -digo manteniendo mí compostura. Un Uchiha jamás pierde la calma. Su mirada me mira confundida. Acaso no sabe que es lo que pasa?

-no sabes porque estás aquí?

-no

Un áspero sonido se escucha. Miro a los costados. No hay nada.

Oigo de nuevo. Un gruñido.

-pero qué...? - un parpadeo y todo a mí alrededor cambia de nuevo.

Veo a Naruto frente a mí. Me mira curioso como estudiándome. Noto que mi mano ya no sostiene su cuello. Ni mí cuerpo lo mantiene acorralado en el árbol. Hecho un rápido vistazo tras de el. El bosque se expande glorioso y misterioso como siempre. Todo normal.

Miro fijamente a mí acompañante

-que fue todo eso?-me mira un segundo más y luego lleva una de sus manos hacia sus cabellos y se los mueve. Una sonrisa aparece lentamente

-que fue que dattebayo?

-no te hagas el tonto! Sé muy bien que viste lo que yo vi- suspira. Su brazo cuelga a la par de su cuerpo. Parece estar meditando algo.

-no sé qué pasó- noto que dice la verdad. Pero oculta algo. Estoy seguro. Sino porque hubiera dicho "qué haces aquí?".

-pero…- su ceño se frunce mientras estira su mano hacia mí hombro y me hecha a un lado. Lo dejo, estoy bastante confundido. Hace mucho que no sufría un asombroso como tal.

Comienza a caminar despacio hasta que se detiene dándome la espalda.

-no sé porque estuvimos ambos en ese lugar- dice dándose la vuelta y mirando fijamente. Apretó mis puños.

-mientes! Tu sabías porque estabas allí. Pero no sabías porque yo estaba allí.

-no miento! Lo que digo es verdad. No sé porque **ambos** estábamos ahí.

-bien porque estabas tú ahí?- pregunto lo que parece tener respuesta

-eso no te importa

-claro que me importa! Quiero saber qué fue todo eso!

-pues qué pena. Porque yo no te lo voy a decir. Ni siquiera se qué hacías tú ahí!

Lo miro fijamente, el hace lo mismo.

-voy a descubrir que es-

Me doy la vuelta y comienzo a correr hacia mí casa. A los pocos minutos la ciudad me recibe con todas sus luces y ruidos.

Me siento diferente, aliviado?No me importa. Ahora todo lo que me interesa es descubrir que pasa con ese dobe.


	7. 7

Los personas de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto. La imagen no me pertenece,créditos a su respectivo autor. La historia si es mia.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOV

.O.

.O. O .O.

.O.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOV

-enserio, porque no te inscribes para fútbol?- susurraba a mí lado Alex. Estábamos en clase de literatura supuestamente haciendo tarea. Sin embargo nadie parecía realizarla y a la profesora poco le importaba eso mientras nadie hiciera ruido.

Hago un círculo en mí cuaderno. Alex había estado intentando hacerme entrar al equipo de fútbol. No es que no quisiera. Se veía muy divertido. Pero sabía que controlar mí fuerza, reflejos y rapidez sería difícil. Me pondría en evidencia y era un riesgo que no iba a tomar.

-no tengo tiempo. Ya te lo dije. Debo empezar a trabajar- digo dando una razón que para él sería obvia. No para mí. No iba a tomar ningún trabajo.

-oh vamos. Ni que te quitara tanto tiempo

-si lo hará

-que aburrido eres chico- sonrio, mientras él se da la vuelta para hablar con Hidan." Si,si que aburrido soy" pienso mientras ignoro su claro comportamiento para que yo me sienta dejado de lado y acepte lo que él quiere.

Blanqueo los ojos. Qué patético humano.

El dibujo de mí cuaderno va tomando una forma irregular. Soy pésimo en esto. Ni siquiera se parece a un lobo.

Agarro la tarea de lengua y la comienzo a hacer. Poco a poco mí concentración en ella se ve perturbada por los recuerdos de ayer.

Rojo. El color de los ojos de Sasuke antes de entrar a mí mente.

No tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que ese tipo de ojos estaban ligados a su don. Ningún vampiro cambia de color sus iris, ni siquiera al transformarse o para alimentarse.

Kurama y Jiraiya solo me habían dicho que los uchiha eran mas poderosos que los vampiros normales y que poseían un don peligroso para mí y el zorro.

Kurama no confiaba en ellos. Jiraiya si.

Yo… yo me mantenía neutro. Pero ahora? Qué hacer? A quien recurrir para preguntarle que era lo mejor?

Jiraiya estaba perdido hasta que apareciera de su investigación y Kurama me decía que aparentara que no pasaba nada, pero que mantuviera mí distancia y no lo viera a los ojos fijamente.

Pero había algo más. Algo que podría llevarme a ignorar el consejo de Kurama.

Sasuke parecía no saber que había pasado. No, no parecía. El no sabía que había pasado.

Su máscara inexpresiva se había roto por unos segundos mostrándome su asombro ante lo que había ocurrido.

Entonces, que hacer? Era el de verdad peligroso? Porque no sabía que había pasado?

Aggg todo esto no hubiera sucedido si yo no lo hubiera ido a buscar ayer a la tarde.

Y luego,en el bosque, qué estúpido había sido! Yo queriendo salir de una pelea y metiéndome de lleno en ella solo por no saber cerrar mí boca. Y lo peor era que Sasuke había estado ahí.

Aunque no me arrepiento. Bueno si, pero el maldito se la tenía merecido por decirme gatito asustadizo.

Sin embargo había algo que encendía mí curiosidad. Cuál era el don que tenía Sasuke?

Entrar en ese lugar privado no era.

Entonces cuál?

Estaba seguro que tenía otro don. Sino porque había estado tan seguro antes de que todo ocurriera? Simple, el estaba por usar eso contra mí. Pero no funcionó.

Suspiro.

Por lo menos debo agradecer que no lo halla visto…

Además también debo ver otro lado bueno ya que, antes de "entrar" parecía muy enojado y a punto de morderme. Y si me mordía yo me transformaba y si lo hacía ya no podría decir nada para salvarme. La verdad saldría a la luz, a menos solo para Sasuke, porque si el se enteraba no iba a dejar que nadie más lo sepa.

En fin, todo hubiera sido peor si el no hubiera visto el interior de mí mente.

No quería transformarme frente a alguien que no conozca mí secreto, aún no.

No quería que Sasuke sea igual que ellos. No ahora que todo parecía ir normal. Sin ninguna mirada de odio.

Y además… por alguna razón me agradaban las pocas charlas/peleas que habíamos compartido.

Era relajante poder estar hablando con alguien de mis mismas condiciones en un lugar que creí que estaría solo (con excepción de las pocas visitas de Jiraiya y Kurama).

Ser yo mismo.

Suspiro

Qué debo hacer?

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-como me gustaría salir con alguien también - dijo con excesivo anhelo Sakura agarrada de mí brazo derecho, o más bien colgada, mientras salíamos del aula.

Sonreí. Aunque internamente estaba blanqueando los ojos.

-bueno tienes a un montón de chicos a tu alrededor. De seguro **alguno** será el afortunado amiga -

-De que hablan Sakura-chan? - le digo con el apodo "cariñoso" con el que la llamo. Lo había sacado de un programa japonés y me pareció perfecto para el engaño hacia ella. No me había gustado para nada que pensara utilizarme para ser más popular o intimidante para los demás alumnos. Así que la empecé a llamar y tratar de forma cariñosa, haciéndole creer a ella y a todos que me gustaba.

-me invitaron a salir y ahora a Sakura le dieron ganas también de tener una cita. Pero nadie se lo ha propuestos- preste atención a lo que decía. La verdad no había escuchado su conversación y no tenía idea de que habían hablado. Ni me importaba.

Algo hizo clic en mí cerebro y entendí de qué iba esto.

-ohhh. Esto… tal vez... Sakura -chan… ya te invitan a salir. Eres muy linda. De seguro alguien lo hará.- dije simulando inseguridad y timidez. Por dios, merezco un premio por mí buena actuación.

Sakura me mira irritada, aunque noto que intenta parecer apenada.

Había notado la indirecta para que la invite a salir. Era la primera vez que lo hacía. Hasta ahora solo eran miradas y ciertos movimientos que seguro para ella eran sexy y provocadores.

-si. Ya lo harán- dice medio enojada empezando a caminar más rápido. A su lado va su amiga.

Si pudiera reírme lo haría. Actúa como una chiquilla.

Acomodo mejor mí mochila y meto una mano en el bolsillo, mientras me doy la vuelta y emprendo un camino distinto al de ellas.

Los pasillos están llenos de chicos que van y vienen de sus clases y el comedor.

Nadie choca conmigo ni se pone en mí camino.

Mientras más me acerco a mí destino, la multitud disminuye. A lo lejos diviso una puerta igual de nueva y cuidada como todas las demás.

Tras ella se encuentran unas cuantas escaleras solitarias, rodeadas de blancas paredes.

Al salir el exterior la suave brisa calidad de los últimos días de calor me recibe. Sonrió disfrutando el momento.

La terraza del colegio es tranquila y grande. Esta cercada con alambre y posee la mejor vista de todo el lugar y mas.

Puedo ver a unos cuantos alumnos. Ninguno me presta atención ni yo a ellos.

Camino despreocupadamente hasta un tanque de agua. Tomo impulso y me agarró con mis manos a un borde de este. Resisto las ganas de pasar al otro lado con un simple balanceo de mí cuerpo. Por lo contrario, para guardar las apariencias, hago fuera con mis brazos y subo una pierna pisando la superficie. Con la misma y con mis brazos hago fuerza hasta que todo mí cuerpo se encuentran sobre el tanque. Me siento y me dejó caer del otro lado.

Mí lugar. Y es el mejor.

La vista supera todos los demás ángulos. A mis pies se encuentran las canchas y a lo lejos se puede ver el inicio del bosque.

Pasó mis brazos tras mí cabeza y me recuesto en el frío piso.

Aún debo pensar muchas cosas.


	8. 8

Los personas de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto. La imagen no me pertenece,créditos a su respectivo autor. La historia si es mia.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOV

UAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUA

.O.

.O. O .O.

.O.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOV UAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUA

Itachi no sabía nada. Los libros que había visto no sabían nada. Yo no sabía nada.

Qué rashos había pasado en el bosque?

Porque de repente estuve en ese lugar que Naruto tan bien parecía conocer?

Qué había sido ese gruñido? Porque después de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto, llegue a la conclusión de que si era un gruñido. No me lo había imaginado, era tan real como la misma imagen de Naruto.

Pero eso no era todo.

Por alguna razon siento la necesidad de saber que es... como si me concerniera... como si fuera una parte de mi que la siento, pero no se que es... y no es la primera vez que me pasa.

La primera ve habia sucedido hace mucho años, cuando descubrí mi poder... pero ahora que sucedia? porque esta sensación? otro poder? pero cual? pirque sucedio con naruto?

Pensar en eso me hacía exasperarme más. No sabía que pasaba, me encontraba por primera vez en mucho tiempo sin saber la respuesta.

Pero eso no iba a durar mucho.

Itachi quedó intrigado con lo que le conté y prometió contarme lo que averiguara.

Por mí parte ya sabía algo más.

Solo sucedía con Naruto.

Anoche había probado con dos licántropos para ver si no era yo el que estaba mal o que esa especie había desarrollado algún don nuevo.

Pero en las dos veces que probé nada pasó. Nada más aparte de que mis víctimas se vieron envueltas en una ilusión, nada mala por supuesto. Lo bastante normal como para que ellos no se dieran cuenta de que estuvieron inmersos en ellas.

Así que con Naruto éramos los únicos que podíamos hacer eso. Porque era más que obvio que el también lo había hecho.

También llegue a la conclusión de que el dobe poseía destrezas diferentes a los de su raza.

Aparte de lo obvio, era más fuerte, más rápido y tenía, por lo menos, el olfato más desarrollado. Tanto que estoy casi seguro que podría igualar o superar a los vampiros más fuertes.

Miro el cielo desde mí ventana. Es de noche.

He perdido todo el día nuevamente tratando de descubrir que sucede.

Regreso mí mirada rápidamente al libro que tengo sobre mis manos. Lo cierro frustrado.

Tampoco dice nada al respecto.

Agarro el puente de mí nariz. Ya no se en donde buscar una respuesta. Desde hace ya tres días que gasto mí tiempo tratando de encontrar algo que me diga que sucede. Y nada. No hay nada.

La picazón de mí garganta comienza a molestarme de sobre manera. Tengo sed, ya hace una semana que no me alimento. Miro mí reloj, 5 de la mañana. Aún tengo tiempo de comer algo antes de que amanezca.

Me levanto de mí asiento y salgo al exterior desde la ventana que está en la biblioteca.

Las calles están vacías y silenciosas, iluminadas únicamente por los faros de luz. A los lejos escucho una pelea entre gatos junto con una de borrachos.

Aprovechando de la libertad de movimiento, que me brindan momentos como estos, corro a toda velocidad hacia los barrios en donde se que habrá gente merodeando a estas hs.

Me detengo en una calle y huelo el aire buscando mí comida. No tardo mucho en hacerlo.

O negativo. Mí favorita.

La boca se me humedece y la garganta me quema. El recuerdo de la sangre sigue vivo en mis recuerdos.

Si perder tiempo corro hacia mí presa. Se trata de un hombre entre 28 y 35 años. A su lado hay un borracho que apenas si se puede mantener en pie.

Sonrió. No tendré que esperar mucho.

Observo la cuadra asegurándome de que seamos los únicos.

Lo somos.

Sonriendo me acerco rápidamente hacia ellos. Con un golpe certero noqueó al borracho y con mí otra mano agarro a mí comida del cuello y lo empujó hasta que su espalda toca la pared.

Sus ojos me observan con desconcierto. Sin saber que está pasando. Sonrió lentamente revelando mis colmillos.

Sus ojos se abren completamente y su cabeza comienza a moverse frenéticamente de un lado a otro.

Blanqueo mis ojos antes de clavar mis dientes en su yugular.

La tibia sangre no tarda en correr por mí garganta. Calmando el dolor insoportable.

No me detengo ni un segundo hasta que la picazon se va.

Me separo del humano y lamo su cuello saboreando las últimas gotas de sangre que beberé de el.

A los segundos su herida se sana y lo suelto. El hombre cae con un sonido seco en el piso. Le doy una mirada.

Se había desmayado.

Sin darle más importancia y sin perder tiempo me doy la vuelta rumbo a mí casa.

\--pqpqpqpqppqpqpqpqppqp--

No había rastros de Naruto. Como es que podía desaparecer así sin más?

La última vez que lo vi fue hace tres días en el colegio, y hace seis en el bosque.

Qué le habrá pasado? Por lo menos sabía que iba a regresar al colegio cuando se "recupere de su enfermedad", fue fácil conseguir información.

Obviamente el no tenía una enfermedad. Los licántropos no se enferman. Asi que había otra razón.

Y no sabía cuál era.

Ni siquiera sabía porque me interesaba tanto ese tonto… bueno si. Quería saber qué había pasado. Y no podía hacerlo si él no aparecía.

Era la única razón.

ooiiiiiooiiiiiooiiiiiooiiiii

La luna entera iluminaba tenuemente los edificios de una ciudad a oscuras, dándole un toque tenebroso. El silencio solo era quebrado por el suave murmullo del viento al pasar entre los árboles y los sonidos de los pequeños animales callejeros.

Algo grande se movió entre las sombras, una ágil figura más negra que la misma noche se arrastró sigilosamente entre los edificios. Garras y colmillos brillaron bajo la luna. Ojos vigilantes llamearon como el ámbar.

Una sombra más pequeña apareció. Y luego otra y otra. Y, entonces, como a una señal silenciosa, avanzaron contra la bestia y de repente las calles parecieron cobrar vida con una fiera lucha entre cazadores y un lobo.

En el centro de aquel frenesí de sangre, zarpas, armas, gritos y rugidos espeluznantes, un hombre con una gran cicatriz asomándose por el cuello logro lastimar al lobo.

Un rugido tan aterrador, como la muerte misma, sale desde los más profundo del animal deteniendo el tiempo por unos segundos.

Sus ojos, inteligentes, arden de furia.

Y sin que nadie lo halla anticipado, hecha a correr alejándose a cada instante de sus cazadores.

Los insultos no se hacen esperar y en menos de dos segundos ya todos están corriendo tras el.

El de la cicatriz se queda rezagado. El no tiene interés en perseguir al lobo a pie. Sabe que es inútil. Toma su celular y hace una llamada.

El licántropo, de imponente figura, avanza rápidamente por las calles. Sus pasos se ven torpes y tras el se ve un camino de sangre.

Cada tanto su mirada se dirige hacia atrás. No hay rastros de sus perseguidores, a los cuales ya ha dejado rezagados.

Sigue avanzado pero, de repente, el sonido de neumáticos avanzando por el cemento de las calles se oyen para sus oídos fuerte y claro.

Da un gruñido y aumenta su paso.

El sonido suena más fuerte, más cerca. Dobla en una esquina, pero se detiene abruptamente mirando al frente.

Hace el amago de regresar sobre sus pasos pero antes de realizar la acción sabe que es inútil.

Mira hacia sus costados, buscando una salida. Pero lo único que puede ver son dos edificios de cemento de gran altura.

Maldice internamente.

Ha caído en la trampa.

Está rodeado.

Frente a el, una hilera de autos cortan sus pasos. Tras el, otra hilera ya se ha formado.

Autos especiales. Diseñados especialmente para su raza y la de los vampiros. Las pruebas están en los arañazos que se ven en sus puertas. Puertas que fueron arremetidas con todas las fuerzas del licántropo y aún siguen intactas.

Varios hombres bajan de los vehículos llevando consigo armas extrañas.

El lobo gruñe y encara a sus contrincantes. Sus facciones se han endurecido. Sabe que de esta situación saldrá vivo … o muerto.

Se abalanza contra ellos, olvidándose de su herida.

Agarra con sus afilados dientes un arma y la destroza con un mordido más fuerte de lo habitual. Y empuja con su peso a dos cazadores frente a él.

Un dolor se concentra en sus costillas para luego ser una llama viva que lo quema por dentro. Un leve quejido se escapa de sus dientes sin que pueda evitarlo.

Voltea la cabeza hacia quien le disparó y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se abalanza sobre el. Destroza su cuello con sus garras.

Sus sentidos lo mantienen alerta. El número de cazadores se ha duplicado. Los disparos se hacen interminables y sus fuerzas disminuyen considerablemente.

El frío pavimento recibe su cuerpo magullado y escucha sus últimas respiraciones.

Los tenues rayos del sol comienzan a aparecer en la ciudad, creando destellos en los vidrios de los edificios.

Un lobo negro yace muerto en medio de un grupo de hombres que celebran su victoria.

Un adulto con una cicatriz en su cuello, mira todo desde lejos. Su mano sostiene un cigarrillo mientras lo aleja de sus labios. Suelta el humo de forma lenta y le dice al viento…

-ustedes no deberían existir. Me encargaré de matarlos a todos.


	9. 9

Los personas de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto. La imagen no me pertenece,créditos a su respectivo autor. La historia si es mia.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOV

.O.

.O. O .O.

.O.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOV

-"Más de 400 mil usuarios de la empresa distribuidora Edesur se encontraron sin luz anoche por un apagón masivo. Aparentemente todo comenzó por una falla en un cable de alta tensión…"

Un apagón? Ni cuenta me di.

Alterno mí mirada entre mí tazón con frutas y la heladera donde se encuentra un rico bife.

Fruta o carne.

Fruta o carne.

Miro mí desayuno frente a mí. Debo comerlo, es bueno para mí salud y no siempre debo comer carne. Pero…. pero hoy no me siento bien y me puedo dar un gusto! Y jiraiya nunca lo sabrá!!!!

Con una sonrisa en mí rostro dejo la fruta en la heladera y saco un plato con carne y un tomate.

El tomate es una verdura, familia de las frutas. Es sano. Compensará no haber comido la manzana y la pera.

-"El apagón masivo también afectó a una gran cantidad de semáforos. Recomendamos manejar con mayor precaución, estar atento en las esquinas y disminuir la velocidad hasta la reanudación del servicio.

En otras noticias han llegado varios comunicados de que en medio de la noche ocurrió una masacre en uno de los barrios de la ciudad. Los vecinos de la zona se llevaron una sorpresa, cuando al salir de su hogar hoy a la mañana, se encontraron con que varias calles estaban llenas de sangre.

Pero varios afirman que no fueron pandilleros. Algo lo hizo. En este momento tenemos una llamada de una persona que vive justo en una de las calles donde ocurrio tal tragedia y afirma haber escuchado ruidos raros en medio de la noche... Hola Rubén, como estás? Estás al aire

-hola, bien bien

-podrías explicarnos que ocurrió anoche?

-si claro. Como ya dije, estaba haciendo un trabajo cuando la luz se apagó.

Me quedé esperando un rato por si volvía. Pero al ver que eso no iba a pasar, decidí que era mejor irme a dormir.

Me había desvelado y no tenía sueño. Así que estuve un rato dando vueltas en la cama. En eso escucho un ruido raro, al principio creí que era otra pelea de gatos, pero los sonidos sonaban muy distintos. Así que me levanté a ver qué sucedía.

Corrí un poco las cortinas de la ventana de mí habitación para ver si podía observar algo, pero estaba muy oscuro afuera. Así que abrí un poco la ventana, pensando que eso me ayudaría mas.

-disculpa que te interrumpa, pero esa ventana de la que hablas. Da a la calle que aparecio con sangre no?

-si, exactamente. Bueno como te decía... abrir la ventana no me ayudo obviamente. Con el apagón la noche estaba muy oscura. Y al estar yo en el tercer piso, ver para abajo era darse con una masa negra.

Sin embargo, pude escuchar mejor. Parecía que estaban peleando en la calle. Pero no solo a piñas. Sino también con armas! Se escuchaba como si dos espadas chocarán o algo así.

Y parecían tener un perro. Porque había de vez en cuando ciertos gruñidos.

Pero luego hubo un ladrido. Se me helo la sangre y se me puso la piel de gallina al escucharlo. No era de un animal común, ni siquiera el perro mas grande hace semejante ruido.

-y que sucedio con las personas?

\- … salieron corriendo, desaparecieron..."

Trago lentamente el pedazo de carne que estaba masticando.

Perro…

Pelea…

Apagón...

Mierda!

Sin perder tiempo camino lo más rápido que mí cuerpo me lo permite hacia mí laptop y la enciendo.

Entro a Google y busco información sobre el apagón de anoche. Hay varias entradas que comentan todo lo ocurrido, pero no lo que yo quiero. Sin embargo, luego de un rato, encuentro unas páginas que me llevan a comentarios de Facebook y las palabras hablan por sí solas.

"Varios disparos"

"gruñidos espeluznantes"

"muchos autos"

"parecía una súper matanza. Por eso me sorprendí de ver menos sangre de la que me esperaba"

"Un perro enorme"

No había dudas.

En la ciudad habia cazadores.

Mierda.

Anoche habían atacado a un licántropo.

Me tomo un tiempo y respiró lentamente. Si no pienso con claridad no conseguiré nada.

-Bien, que se?- me digo a mí mismo - anoche hubo un apagón. Obviamente no fue casualidad, fueron ellos lo que lo hicieron. Había un lobo… o tal vez más. Lo atacaron. Bien esto no me dice que lo hallan matado. Pero había sangre. Más que probable es que mucha sea de ese grupo…

Mierda.

Me levanto de mí asiento y voy hacia la mesa del comedor. Al lado de la frutera y de mí comida a medio terminar esta lo que busco.

Agarro mí celular y abro una app. Solo hay un mensaje sobre lo que pasó anoche.

Apretó el aparato sin poder evitarlo.

Fue una cacería total.

Miro a mí alrededor, el lugar me parece pequeño. No puedo quedarme en la casa, necesito salir.

Salgo de mí hogar. La suave brisa mueve mis cabellos, mientras observo el bosque imponente que esta frente a mi. Inspiro ondo, tratando de llenar mis pulmones, y exalo. Automaticamente me siento mas calmado.

Comienzo a caminar a paso lento, ignorando la debilidad de mis piernas, hacia ese follaje verde que me llama a adentrarme en él.

No hay duda de que debo actuar rápido.

Rápidamente, a cada pasó que doy, mí mente plantea distintas opciones que puedo tomar. No sé cuánto tiempo sigo así, pero ya tengo claro que hacer.

Una sensación recorre mí cuerpo. Iniciando por la punta de mis dedos, siguiendo por mi espalda y terminando en mí estómago. Por instinto huelo el aire.

Esta impregnado de olor a lobos.

Apretó los puños. Mierda, no están lejos.

Respiró hondo y compruebo mí estado físico. Cómo lo pensaba...

Aún no me recupero del todo. Suspirando me rerecargo en un árbol. Cruzo los brazos sobre mí pecho y cierro los ojos.

Puede que sea una mera casualidad que se dirijan justo en mí dirección…

Cuando el olor es muy intenso, levanto los párpados y veo frente a mí a cinco personas. Una mujer y cuatro hombres. Todos se ven fuertes, lo normal para nuestra raza.

Nadie habla y todos los pares de ojos están puestos en mí, mirandome con odio. Y es en ese preciso momento que me doy cuenta que mis instintos estaban bien, ellos no estaban aquí por mera coincidencia. No. Ellos estaban ahí, frente a mí, viendo al objetivo, a quien habían ido a buscar.

-estas maldito demonio! No debiste venir aquí!- grita la única mujer del grupo. Sus rasgos son duros y su cuerpo es grande. No tiene nada de delicado. Sus puños están cerrados a cada lado de su cuerpo y en sus ojos brillan las lágrimas que aún no ha derramado.

-no sé a qué te refieres-digo indiferente a su comportamiento, preguntándome "que he hecho ahora?"

-por tu culpa esos malditos cazadores están aquí!- me grita colérica

-yo no los llame- digo, soltando veneno en mis palabras, enojado porque siempre me echen la culpa de cosas que no eh realizado.

-ah no?- dice otro chico de forma sarcástica pero derramando odio- tú sola presencia es un llamado para cualquier cazador

-eres como un maldito cartel de luces- aprieto mis dientes. Sus comentarios son momestos y no quiero escucharlos. Ya estoy cansados de ellos.

-no deberías estar aquí- habla el más alto y que parece el más grande del grupo. Su cabello largo cae por sus hombros y sus ojos negros me advierten que no está para juegos.

-hablan como si yo tuviera la culpa de que lo mataran!-grito sin poder contenerme. Mí voz suena rara. Desesperada? Lastimosa? Colérico?No lo sé.

Estoy cansado. Siempre es lo mismo.

Por una vez no podrían culparme de algo que no hice?

-la tienes! De seguro te buscaban a ti y no a él!

-esa no es mí culpa! Te recuerdo que son cazadores de licántropos y vampiros.

-cállate maldito demonio! Por tu culpa Esteban ha muerto- grita la chica mientras su cuerpo comienza a convulsionar a causa de la transformácion a un gran lobo marrón.

Mí culpa…Todos siempre dicen que es mí culpa.

Arremete contra mi de forma veloz.

"Esto es por Esteban" me dice enojada.

Dejo mis pensamientos de lado, concentrándome en los que está a punto de pasar.

Haciendo fuerza de más, me tiró a un costando evitando su primer golpe. Caigo con un sonido seco y mí piel arde ante el golpe.

Maldigo internamente haberle dicho a kurama que se valla. En mí estado actual, mí cuerpo no resistirá un cambio.

Unos gruñidos donde antes estaban los hombres llama mí atención. Unos lobos me miran como si fuera su presa.

La loba se acerca nuevamente a mí, enseñándome sus filosos dientes. Sus zarpa se alza sobre mí cabeza y solo puedo levantar el brazo evitando que el impacto me de en lugares vitales.

Siento la carne desgarrarse junto al dolor insoportable en mi débil cuerpo. Apreto los dientes y hago fuerza con mí extremidad sana para tirar a la loba hacia un costado apartado de mí.

"Deberías estar muerto demonio"

Escucho lo que uno me dice aún estando en el piso. Un fuerte dolor me recorre la espalda. Uno de los lobos logro ponerse tras de mí y desgarrarme la carne. Me giro rápidamente y golpeó su hocico.

Alguien muerde mí pierna izquierda, pierdo el equilibrio y caigo. Antes de poder darle una patada en la cabeza, otro lobo me ha inmovilizado.

"Eres un debilucho"

"Quiero que sufre como lo hizo mí hermano"

"No mereces vivir"

"Monstruo"

Tirado en el piso, lastimado gravemente, siento como seis garras, lentamente y de forma profunda, se hunde en mí rostro.

Gruño y les muestro mis dientes. Me están marcando, como muchas veces lo han hecho. El olor de mí sangre es todo lo que huelo. Sangre que corre por todo mí cuerpo.

Un gruñido más fuerte sale del fondo de mí garganta y con fuerza me suelto de quien me mantiene en el piso. Agarro a quien sujeta mí cabeza y lo tiró lejos de mí, contra mí agresor.

Me siento débil. Más de lo que ya estaba.

Será mí fin? Así moriré? A manos de mí propia raza? Que irónico, yo preocupándose para que los cazadores no me atrapen, y son los lobos quienes lo terminan haciendo.

Siento como los lobos arremeten de nuevo contra mi. Rasguñan y muerden mí cuerpo lentamente. Como queriendo que mí agonía nunca termine.

El dolor es insoportable pero resisto las ganas de gritar. Nunca le daré ese gustó a nadie.

Apenas siento mi cuerpo pero, aún así, no voy a rendirme. En un descuido de los lobos agarro el hocicio de uno y lo golpeó haciendo que caiga hacia atrás. Doy unas patadas certeras en los cuellos de los lobos que mordían mis piernas y logro ponerme en cuclillas.

Escupo sangre. Mientras limpio la que está en mis ojos, entorpeciendo mí vista.

Y sonrió. Una sonrisa irónica.

Miro a mis atacantes y gruño mostrando mis dientes.

Un leve mareo amenaza mí cuerpo.

Ellos avanzan lentamente y se ríen en mí mente

"Mírate engendro. Apenas si te puedes mantener concientes. Ya estás muerto"

"Si hubiera sabido que eras tan débil, te mataba el primer día"

"Muerto. Así es como debes estar"

"Pagarás por todas las vidas que robaste"

"monstruo"

Ignoro sus comentarios. Si he de morir, moriré orgulloso.

Una sombra tapa mí vista.

-Sa…suke- susurro con mí voz rasposa mientras observo su fuerte espalda.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan.

Rojo es todo lo que veo antes de dejarme llevar por la oscuridad. Porque, de alguna forma, se que Sasuke …. no me hará nada.


	10. 10

Los personas de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto. La imagen no me pertenece,créditos a su respectivo autor. La historia si es mia.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOV

.O.

.O. O .O.

.O.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOV

 _lo que este escrito de esta forma significa que la persona habla débilmente._

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOV

- _sa… suke_ \- el leve susurro, con voz rasposa, que sale de la garganta de Naruto, revuelve algo en mí interior.

Miro hacia atrás y una extraña sensación recorre mí cuerpo. Por qué? No lo sé. Solo sé que verlo en esas condiciones hace que ignore la razón de porque estoy aquí, y tenga un profundo odio hacia los que están frente a mi.

Aguanto la respiración para no oler su sangre y lo observo.

Esta inconsciente…. más muerto que vivo.

La playera negra ya casi no existe. Solo quedan algunos pedazos que solo se sostienen de las costuras del cuello de la misma. Su abdomen tiene muchas mordidas profunda y zarpazos por donde la sangre sale sin detenerse. Sus brazos están destrozados, con pedazos de carne colgando. Su pantalón parece ser una bermuda agujereada, la parte de abajo está arruinada y llena de sangre de sus pantorrillas. Entre su carne puedo ver un pedazo de hueso.

Su rostro…. Oh su rostro está destrozado y lleno de sangre. Sus cachetes poseen tres líneas profundas hechas por garras, remarcando las que ya tenia de una horrorosa manera. Su ojo derecho está hinchado y su labio partido.

La imagen de Naruto produce miles de emociones en mí interior... Cuando salí de casa ni siquiera paso por mí cabeza la posibilidad de encontrarlo así.

Apretó mis puños.

Lo han herido como si quisieran matarlo lentamente. Y no puedo evitar pensar que hubiera pasado si llegaba un minuto más tarde.

-por qué hacen esto?

Un rugido de los lobos es lo que obtengo como respuesta. Parecen furiosos.

Y...

Solo acrecientan mí furia hacia ellos.

Su vista va desde Naruto hacia mí. Parece que quieren terminar su trabajo. Y yo no los dejaré.

En un segundo estoy tras uno de ellos. Agarro su cuello y propinó un certero golpe en su nuca. Cae inconsciente.

Miro directamente a un lobo marrón y me concentro en lo que quiero que vea. Otro más cae inconsciente; ahora ella está sumida en una de sus peores pesadillas. Hago lo mismo con otro lobo, pero antes de poder ponerlo en una ilusión noto como los otros dos se abalanzan sobre Naruto. Empujó al macho y corro hacia ellos. Golpeó a uno en el hocico y al otro en el cuello. Siento un leve dolor en mí hombro. Llevo mis manos a mi espalda y agarro el pelo del licántropo que clavó sus dientes en mi. Apreto los dientes al sentir el inconfundible dolor de mí piel desgarrada mientras tiro de él. El aroma único de mí sangre se mezcla en el ambiente. Sostengo con fuerza el cuello del lobo en mis manos y lo tiró con todas mis fuerzas. Un quejido sale de su boca y queda inmóvil.

Los otros dos me ven gruñendo. Les muestro mis dientes mientras me pongo en posición de ataque. Un gruñido gatural, fuerte e intenso se escucha desde mí boca.

-váyanse antes de que los mate- digo con el poco autocontrol que me queda.

Me acerco al cuerpo de Naruto y me pongo en guardia por si se les ocurre hacer algo. El olor de tanta sangre se hace más intenso, aguanto la respiración agradeciendo internamente que el olor no sea tan atrayente. Su pulso es lento pero no demasiado, resistirá por ahora.

Los lobos comienzan a caminar hacia sus compañeros. Uno empieza a retorcerse y a quejarse de dolor. Lentamente la figura del animal va cambiando hasta que un hombre desnudo aparece frente a mí. Me da la espalda mientras el otro me mira de frente, gruñendo. El joven agarra a un lobo y lo pone en el lomo de su compañero, hace lo mismo con otro. Alza al último y lo acomoda en su espalda. Sin mirar atrás ni decir nada, comienzan a correr pero puedo escuchar un leve comentario entre ellos…

-ese monstruo no debería vivir

Cierro los puños enojado por esas palabras. Los monstruos eran ellos. Hacerle esto a un compañero estando los cazadores tan cerca, era sentenciarlo a muerte. Aunque por como iban, eran ellos los que le iban a quitar la vida. Pero, porque? Los lobos no suelen actuar asi.

Un leve quejido y una repentina tos seguida del olor intenso de la sangre, hace que me voltee. En el suelo se encuentran Naruto tosiendo sangre. El tibio líquido rojo activa mis instintos sin que pueda evitarlo. Apartó la mirada conteniendo nuevamente la respiración y tratando de ignorar la quemazón de mí garganta. Es mucha cantidad de mí elixir favorito. Espero unos segundos hasta que el sonido ha desaparecido. Me pongo de cuclillas frente a él. Esta desmayado. Observo detenidamente su malherido cuerpo. Dios esta… irreconocible.

Cierro los ojos, la situación es difícil pero no hay mucho tiempo, sus heridas deben curarse lo más rápido posible si no el daño será más grave aún.

Me estiró hasta agarrar la mochila que deje caer a un lado del rubio. El dolor que produce la acción me recuerda la herida que me hicieron, pero eso no importa ahora. Me colocó lentamente el bolso y extendiendo mis brazos con cuidado hacia Naruto para no hacerle mas daño de los que ya tiene. Gruño, los hubiera matado. Solo ver cómo lo dejaron, me dan ganas de haberlo hecho.

Comienzo a correr siguiendo un suave olor de Naruto, esperando que me guíe hacia su casa.

Observo su rostro de nuevo. Y no puedo olvidar recordar su imagen al encontrarlo. Un Naruto destrozado, resistiendo con su últimas fuerzas. Realmente… sorprendente.

En unos cuantos minutos me encuentro en el límite del bosque viendo la parte de atrás de una casa vieja que olía al licántropo en mis brazos.

Estudio los alrededores. No hay nada fuera de lugar, ni ningún olor de más.

Sin perder más tiempo, y al ver que todo es seguro, avanzó hacia la puerta trasera y la abro. Un chirrido anuncia nuestra llegada. Paso por lo que parece un lavadero, la cocina-comedor y me adentro en unos pasillos que parecen llevar a las piezas. Hecho un leve vistazo, por una puerta abierta, a la primera habitación. La cama está hecha y la cortina de la ventana abierta, iluminando toda el lugar. Parece que no duerme nadie ahí. Camino hacia el siguiente cuarto, la puerta está cerrada por lo que la empujó con mí pie para poder entrar. Adentro, la cama está aun con las sábanas revueltas y la ventana abierta, con vista al bosque. El lugar grita que es la habitación de Naruto.

Lo acuesto con cuidado en la cama. Una vez ya libre de su peso dejo caer mí mochila al piso. Salgo al pasillo haciendo precio en mí hombro, el sangrado ya ha parado. Pero debo limpiar la herida. Veo, al frente de la habitación, un baño. Esperando encontrar algo con que curarnos entro en el.

En el lavamanos hay un cepillo de dientes, una pasta dental y un jabón. Abro el botiquín.

Nada.

Debajo del lavamanos hay un mueble, adentro hay toallones y una caja llena de cosas de primeros auxilios. Doy una rápida mirada por si hay algo más que me pueda servir, pero solo encuentro un rollo de papel higiénico, un balde y elementos para una ducha.

Tomo el balde y lo lleno de agua tibia. Una vez tengo todo lo necesario regreso a la habitación. Acomodo todo para mi comodidad y procedo a retirar las prendas desgarradas de Naruto hasta dejarlo en boxers, que milagrosamente aún están sanos. Agarro un toallón y lo hundo en agua. Miro hacia la ventana considerando si será buena idea cerrarla o no. Mí ansia se ha calmado debido a que su cuerpo a parado el sangrado, pero cuando comience a pasarle la toalla saldrá de nuevo. Decido cerrarla un poco, para mayor seguridad.

Comienzo a limpiarlo lo mejor que pueda, sabiendo que mientras más limpia la herida, más rápido sanan. El líquido parece no afectarlo. No hay ningún signo de que pronto despertara

Un fuerte e intenso olor proviene de el. Miro la toalla. Una mancha roja afecta su color. En un segundo me encuentro al lado de la ventana, abriéndola a todo lo que pueda.

Su olor ha cambiado. Ya no tiene ese particular aroma desagradable que la caracteriza. Ahora es más atrayente, única. Joder, porque ha cambiado ? Que mierda pasa con este chico?! Regreso a mí lugar y retomó mí tarea. A los pocos minutos ya he logrado que esté limpio, desinfectado y vendado. Lo observo sin poder evitarlo, aún todo golpeado se ve… lindo, atrayente. Mis ojos se fijan en las profundas heridas que están en su rostro. Esa será la razón de porque tiene esas marcas? Si es así, cuántas veces le habrá pasado esto? Suspiro mientras agarro mí mochila y salgo de la habitación. Ese no es mí problema.

Ya en el pasillo tomo un sobre, que guardo dentro de mí bolso, y sin perder tiempo rompo la punta con mis dientes y comienzo a beber. El suave sabor de la sangre calma mí garganta. Mucha sangre por un día, muchas más de la que mí autocontrol puede soportar. Entro al baño y mojo uno de los toallones con agua. Repito todo el proceso de Naruto en mí y a medida que avanzo con mí curación, no puedo evitar pensar en que pasará ahora. Porque itachi insistió tanto en irnos juntos? Porque lo ayude al verlo lastimado cuando podría haber huido? Aunque sabía que luego itachi me daría una reprimenda... Pero eso no era importante. Que haríamos ahora? En su condición tardará una semana en recuperarse como mínimo…es mucho tiempo. Seremos descubiertos.

Resopló y termino con mí hombro. En unas cuantas horas ya estaré bien. Busco entre mis cosas ropa nueva y me cambio. Salgo del pequeño lugar y comienzo a recorrer la casa. No es lujosa, es normal y se ve tan… vacía, como la mía. Sin nada de valor para una persona. Al cabo de un rato, ya aburrido, sin tener nada que hacer regreso al cuarto del rubio. Entre sus cosas encuentro unos cuantos libros. Uno mío. Había perdido mucho tiempo buscándolo para que esté dobe lo tuviera.

Me siento cerca de la cama, con el tomo en mis manos, y observo mí celular para verificar que tuviera sonido. Una vez hecho eso, me sumerjo en la atrayente lectura.

Las horas pasan y de vez en cuando no puedo evitar desviar mí vista hacia el joven que se encuentran postrado frente a mí. Su respiración ya se ha normalizado y varias heridas han mejorado considerablemente, sorprendiéndome, pero la fiebre lo ataca sin descanso. Resisto la tentación de despertarlo para que me diga que hacer en estos casos. Un Uchiha nunca se mostrará inútil ante nadie, así que lo trato como a cualquier humano en estos casos, aunque el este muy lejos de serlo. Suspiro considerando que a lo mejor este exagerando todo, y está sea su temperatura normal. No obstante el está hirviendo y sus mejillas están rojas. Sin dudas es fiebre. Me levanto de mí lugar y me acerco a el. Retiro la toallita de su frente, está tibia. Para un humano estaría caliente. Joder, nunca habia estado en estas situaciones con algún licántropo. Era la primera vez que veía a uno tan débil como ahora. Que irónicamente, era el mismo al que yo había considerado uno de los más fuertes de su raza.

Camino hacia la cocina. Del Freezer saco unos pedacitos de hielo y los envuelvo en un nuevo trapito húmedo. Regreso al cuarto y se le pongo en la frente. Meto la mano en mí bolsillo y mis dedos tocan mí celular. Si pudiera llamar a itachi para que me diga que hacer en estos casos, pero no podía. Por alguna razón su número estaba fuera de línea.

Creo que no me queda más opción que despertarlo. Y una vez más me pregunto, por qué lo ayudo? Debería estar furioso con él, porque el plan cambió y yendome solo. Pero no hay una respuesta concreta a ese interrogante, solo se que no puedo dejarlo a su suerte; que hay una buena razón por la que mi hermano insistió tanto; que quiero saber cuál es el misterio de este chico.

Doy un paso hacia él, dejando que mis colmillos salgan libremente y que mí aura amenazante invada el lugar. Un leve movimiento de Naruto confirma que mí idea a funcionado, no es un secreto que los lobos tienen mayor instinto de supervivencia que nuestra raza. Su ojo más sano comienza a parpadear hasta que se abre lentamente y, entre la oscuridad del cuarto, me mira extrañado.

 _-Sasu...ke_?- su voz es débil, nuevamente me hace sentir raro mientras me sumerjo en ese azul tan único. Relajo mi postura, regresando el ambiente de la habitación a la normalidad.

Intenta moverse pero las fuerzas de su cuerpo no se lo permiten. Sus vista recorre el lugar. Mí mano toca su frío hombro para llamar su atención. La diferencia de temperatura es considerable.

-es mejor que no te muevas- le digo para evitar que se lastime más de lo que ya está.- Estás en tu casa - El asiente con su cabeza pero me mira reflejando todas sus dudas - te traje aquí luego de encontrarte. Tienes fiebre, muy alta… -pasa un momento, no se si son segundos o minutos. El me mira, como estudiandome. Frunzo el ceño, que tanto piensa?

\- _en el Freezer… hay un hielo. Y quiero… agua_ -asiento agradeciendo internamente que haya entendido la indirecta. No me hubiera agradado preguntarle directamente que hacer. En un segundo estoy buscando lo que me ha pedido. Qué lío he hecho por algo tan simple como un hielo y agua, aunque es extraño que solo esto requiera.

Regreso a la habitación y me lo encuentro haciendo fuerza para poder sentarse.

-que haces?- agarro su hombro para detener su movimiento. Un suave gruñido sale de sus labios, decido ignorarlo.

- _pon... el hielo… en mí espalda_ \- tan pronto como lo dijo, lo hice. Pero él no se acostó- _quiero ... agua_ \- le acerco el vaso a su mano mientras lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama.

-porque te hicieron esto?

- _porque …. me… odian-_ detengo mis movimientos y lo veo desde su espalda. Enormes marcas, a carne viva, es lo único que puedo ver por un rato. El me devuelve el vaso y se hecha para atrás lentamente.

Miro su rostro, una suave sonrisa se dibuja a pesar de las cortadas. Una sonrisa melancólica.

De pronto las palabras que dijo el lobo suena en mí cabeza

"Ese monstruo debería morir"

-porque te odian?- mis palabras salen antes de que me dé cuenta. Como pueden odiarlo hasta este punto ?

- _porque creen… que yo maté a un miembro… de su manada_ -

-te refieres al lobo que murió anoche?- su comentario me desconcierta. Un asentimiento es lo que él me da por respuesta.

-eso es estúpido- digo sin contenerme- fueron los cazadores. No tú.

- _lo se.… Lo saben_ \- claro que lo saben. El lobo antes de morir se comunicó con ellos sino, en la app no habría aparecido ningún mensaje.

-Entonces si lo saben porque te atacaron así?- Sin poder evitarlo me fijo en el único ojo abierto de Naruto. Su mirada se ensombrece.

- _No tiene caso seguir hablando de esto.… Qué pasó con ellos? No los mataste verdad?_

-no… aunque me hubiera gustado- suspiro. De verdad me había arrepentido de no haber matado ni siquiera a uno- están vivos...

- _bien… eso está bien... Que hs es?_

-son las diez de la noche. Hoy a la mañana paso todo... eres toda una damisela en apuro- sonrió burlonamente sin poder evitarlo.

 _-no soy una …maldita damisela teme_ \- su voz a pesar de estar débil conserva su tono intimidante

-si, si. Dilo cuando no estés bien inútil, eh dobe-

- _cállate teme… te haré … tragar tus… palabras-_ una leve mueca de dolor atraviesa sus facciones por unos instantes. Recorro con mí vista nuevamente las seis marcas en su rostro.

-fueron unos monstruos- sin poder detenerlas, mis palabras salen solas de mí boca, exponiendo lo que pienso. Naruto me mira sorprendido por lo que dije.

- _porque me ayudaste?-_ porque lo ayude? Simple.

Porque lo estaba tratando más bien de lo necesario? Ni yo lo sabía.

-itachi-

- _ah?…que tiene que… ver tu hermano?-_ él sabía quien era mí hermano...

-el me llamo hace unas horas -aun recordaba toda la charla que me dejo con miles de preguntas

 _-y que tengo…. que ver yo?-_ suspiro. Al parecer tendría que explicarle yo todo.

-por lo que veo me han puesto, Itachi y Jiraiya de niñero tuyo- sonrió prepotente, el comentario no le ha gustado

- _tu no eres… mí maldita niñera._

-no estás en posición de decir eso

- _si quieres puedes irte... No te necesito_

-ambos sabemos que no es así

- _he salido de… otras situaciones solo.… Sabré como arreglármelas_

-y en las otras situaciones había cazadores a la vuelta de la esquina?

- _podré… solucionarlo-_ si claro.

-mira no me importa mucho que te pase. Por mí, te dejo. Pero mi hermano puso especial énfasis en que debía ir contigo. Y él no es de hacerlo, a menos que sea importante. En otras palabras, para que tu pequeño cerebro entienda, no me voy a ir hasta que podamos irnos juntos -su ceño se frunce y estoy seguro de que si estuviera sano haría demasiado lío por lo que le acabo de decir.

- _como conocen… a Jiraiya?-_ contrario a todo lo que había esperado que me podría contestar para armar un drama, parece entender la situación.

-es un viejo conocido

- _arriba de la mesa está mí celular_ \- lo miro sin entender. Qué pasa con el teléfono? Como si me leyera la mente, me responde a la pregunta no formulada - _quiero ver… si me ha llamado_ -asiento. En un segundo estoy frente a la mesa. Cerca de una frutera se encuentran su teléfono. En otro segundo ya estoy a su lado.

Comienzo a ver el aparato

- _oye!… Qué ves?_

-veo si no te ha llamado

 _-es privado_

-estas inutilizado-le digo como algo lógico

- _malditos lobos-_ ignoro lo que dice y sigo buscando _\- y maldito tu también!_

-Hay una llamada de un número desconocido.

- _es el...Tendré que esperar … a que me contacte de nuevo._

-porque no lo llamas?- tampoco tendrá señal como itachi? Pero eso no podría el saberlo, si no ha tocado su móvil.

- _que sabes… de el?-_ una pregunta cómo respuesta, no me gusta.

-es espía para ambas razas. Vigila a los cazadores y sus avances. Es tu padrino, y te ha cuidado desde que era pequeño.

- _no puedo llamarlo… cuando quiera. Nunca se en que situación está_ \- empieza explicando luego de un rato- _Además lo hago cuando de verdad estoy en aprietos… pero si sabes que es mi padrino, puedo … confiar en ti._

-que alivio-le digo burlonamente - sabes que es una situación importante no?

- _aun no. Cual es… el plan o era?-_ que? Acaso no piensa decirle a su padrino lo que pasa?!? - _no me … mires asi. Aún no es una… situación de suma importancia. Si puedo… podemos salir de esta sin su… ayuda no lo llamare_ \- me sorprendo,como es que puede saber que pienso?

-supongo que seguirá igual. Excepto en que estás herido… y tardaremos unos días hasta que te recuperes. Cuanto…

- _cuanto tiempo … tardo en curarme_?-me corta adivinando lo que le iba a preguntar. Noto como mueve levemente su cuerpo- _considerando que ya… pasó un día…uno o dos días... al tercero estare … perfecto_ \- me sorprendo pero no sé lo demuestro. Si es verdad, es muy poco tiempo para sanar todas esas heridas. Ningún lobo normal podría curarse en tan poco días en esas condiciones. Le llevaría una semana como mínimo- _cual había … sido el plan?_ -me pregunta luego de unos minutos

-teníamos que irnos hoy.

- _por eso fuiste... por el bosque?_

-si,tenía que encontrar tu casa. Supuse que por el bosque había más posibilidades de seguir algún rastro tuyo que me llevará.

- _que pasa … con el colegio?_

-teníamos que ir hoy a presentar nuestros papeles de intercambio… mí hermano ha hecho que parezcan que han sido pedidos hace meses

- _y luego debíamos… eliminar cualquier información de… nosotros no?_

-vaya, al parecer no eres tan dobe como aparentas

- _ya cállate teme... Y no soy dobe!_

-como digas usurantonkachi

- _baka_

El ambiente antes tenso, por lo que había pasado, ya no existía. Pelear con Naruto era como una terapia para calmarse.

Observo a mí alrededor y regreso a mí asiento. Dos o tres días, según el, tardaría en curarse... Solo espero que tengamos ese tiempo para poder escapar.

Y si no, yo pelearía. Era lo fuerte para poder vencerlos.

Fuerte… don…

Miro a Naruto. Tal vez sea un buen momento para sacarle información.

-Qué pasó el otro día?-le pregunto de forma directa, sin adornos ni nada.

 _-pff ya sabía que ibas ... a preguntarme algo asi. No te puedes… esperar un poco mas?-_ dice medio en burla

-no- digo recordando como me había pasado los últimos días buscando información y no había conseguido nada.

- _bien, supongo que te debo una explicación… siempre y cuando tú me des otra_

Chasqueo la lengua. Me estaba poniendo condiciones?

-no, yo te salve, me debes la explicación.

- _no te pedí... qué me salvarás teme_

-pero lo hice!

- _aggg explicación… por explicación-_ me cruzó de brazos

-no. Tu me explicas a mí

- _no. Explicación. Por._ _Explicación_ -que terco!

La habitación se convirtió en el escenario de una batalla de miradas, dónde ninguno daba su brazo a torcer.

- _oh vamos teme. Te debo .. un favor por lo de recién. Y ahora me das una … explicación a cambio de la … mía._

-que quieres saber?-Ya curioso de porque tanto lío. Sus ojos parecieron brillar ante mí pregunta. Alzó una ceja- no he aceptado usurantonkachi -su ceño se frunce y estoy seguro de que si pudiera moverse libremente haría un puchero

- _cual es tu don?_ -su pregunta me toma desprevenido. Creí que ya lo sabía, lo había asumido desde que mí hermano me dijo el plan está madrugada.

Mí cabeza comienza a trazar un plan.

No me molesta revelarle eso .Estoy seguro que lo terminará averiguando por Jiraiya el cual, porque no se lo ha dicho?

-tu responde mí pregunta y yo respondo la tuya

\- _vaya… creí que te negarías_

-porque?

- _porque… siempre que les pregunto … no me quieren decir_ \- me mira, su tono disminuye más de lo que ya estaba

-a quienes le preguntas?- por lo que sabía el solo estaba con Jiraiya. Bueno no era que supiera mucho de él.

 _\- a jiraiya_ -dice y lo noto un poco nervioso

-y…

 _-y?_

-dijiste "les"

- _no. Dije "le". No sé que escuchas dattebayo_ -levanto una ceja. Es malo mintiendo- _y es un trato?-_ pero qué importa. Al fin sabré que pasa.

-si, bien ahora habla- el suelta un pequeño suspiro mientras se acomoda mejor en medio de sus sábanas.

- _fue mí mente dattebayo...Por alguna razón cree ese lugar dentro de mí._

-enserio esperas que te creas eso?-digo incrédulo

- _es eso. Es mí mente… haber cuando uno piensa, normalmente sólo piensa. No se imagina nada físico... pues yo si. Desde pequeño, cuando quiero pensar algo importante simplemente me imagino en ese lugar y pienso desde ahí las cosas-_ Su explicación me parece absurda.

-y que pasa con el gruñido?

- _mi lobo interior jaja-_ lo miro detenidamente con mis cejas fruncidas.

-esperas que me crea eso?

- _si-_ dice serio, pero por un leve momento veo duda en su ojo. Su respuesta no tiene lógica. Si fuera así de seguro hubiera visto más mentes. Aquí pasa algo más.

Y lo averiguaré.

Comienza a hacer fuerza para levantarse y un leve quejido sale de su boca.

-que haces?!-digo, olvidándome de la pregunta que le iba a hacer, cuando ya está sentado en la cama, con los pies tocando el suelo. El olor a sangre se intensifica y me obligó a contener de nuevo la respiración. Doy dos pasos hacia atrás.

Varias heridas se han vuelto a abrir y el olor a sangre inunda el cuarto, tomándome desprevenido.

- _necesito ir … a la heladera_

-voy yo- mi voz suena más ronca. Naruto alza la mirara y me ve apenado. No entiendo por qué. Debería tenerme miedo ahora.

 _-lo siento… si quieres puedes irte_

-que busco de la heladera?- digo resistiendo la tentación. No podía dejarme vencer por algo así!

 _-enserio no … hace falta. Puedo… buscarla yo_

-no te estoy pidiendo permiso. O voy yo o voy yo.

- _porque_ ?

-no puedes moverte

- _porque me … ayudas Sasuke? Ni siquiera_ _… nos conocemos bien_.

" no lo sé, simplemente lo hago."

-porque no me puedo ir sin ti. Se lo prometí a Itachi -sus ojos azules se ven levemente opacados.

Mí garganta quema

-Que ibas a buscar de la heladera?- Un suspiro resignado sale de sus labios, sosprendiendome de nuevo.

Cualquiera tendría miedo de tenerme a su lado en este momento! Lobo o humano.

Qué le pasa a este chico? Estoy seguro que mí sed se nota en toda mí cara.

No sé porque me sorprendo. A él parece no importarle saber quién soy desde que nos vimos por primera vez.

Así que… Uzumaki Naruto… quien eres?

- _traéme …más agua y otra.. toalla fría -_ dice resignado. Sonrió triunfalmente mientras salgo de la habitación.

Una vez en la cocina, abro mí mochila y saco un paquete de sangre y me lo bebo.

Puede que mí garganta queme, pero eso no significa que me rebajare a que me vean bebiendo sangre de estas asquerosas bolsas.

Veo dentro de mí mochila, mientras tomo otra. Aún me quedan 20 sobres. Suspiro, qué bueno que decidí traerlas. Hace unos días había comido por última vez y decidí que era mejor estar prevenidos por si no encontraba a ningún humano. Pero nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que me iba a tomar varias por culpa de la sangre del dobe.

Tomo otro sobre.

Al entrar a la habitación ya no hay ningún olor que descontrole mis ansias. Naruto sigue en la misma posición pero ahora lame las heridas de sus brazos.

-que haces? - nunca había visto a un lobo hacer eso. Bueno tampoco es que haya convivido con muchos, pero verlo parece extraño.

- _lamo mis heridas. Para que cicatricen más rápido…_ \- me acerco a la cama y le doy lo que me había pedido.

Lo miro.

Es como si estuviera acostumbrado a que esto pase. No hay quejas, ni desconcierto. Ninguna reacción normal por estar así.

Miro el hielo en la cama. Nadie tiene un bloque de hielo así de grande por qué si... creo

Miro su rostro sin poder evitarlo. Esta irreconocible. Su ojo, morado y cada vez más hinchado. Sus mejillas con seis cortes profundos. Sus labios partidos, su cuello con varios rasguños no tan profundos. Pero, sin duda lo que más sobresale son las líneas rectas de sus pómulos.

-ya te paso antes no?

- _salir lastimado ... de una pelea? Pues si... Todos los lobos pelean._

-si claro. Y todas las peleas terminan así? Ni siquiera estabas transformado! -digo sacando una de las dudas que había estado rondando en mí cabeza... porque no se había transformado? Era conocimiento de todos que la fuerza, instintos y sentidos de un licántropo aumentaban al estar transformado. Así que porque él no cambio a su forma de lobo al enfrentarse a cinco contrincantes.

- _no era necesario_ \- elevó una ceja por su respuesta.

-claro, porque no es necesario transformarse estando peleando contra cinco lobos.

-solo no ... era necesario- resopló ante su estúpida respuesta.

Qué escondía? Cualquier lobo se hubiera transformado. Eran instintos puros. Porque Naruto había ido contra ellos?


	11. 11

Los personas de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto. La imagen no me pertenece,créditos a su respectivo autor. La historia si es mia.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOV

.O.

.O. O .O.

.O.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOV

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOV

Me acuesto nuevamente sobre el frío colchón gracias al nuevo hielo que hace unos segundos ha sido puesto ahí. Intento moverme un poco para obtener una mejor posición. Mí cuerpo se queja ante la acción. Apretó los dientes resistiendo el dolor. Nunca había terminado en estas condiciones antes, era la primera vez que me atacaban estando en estas circunstancias.

Miro al chico que entra a mí habitación. Su figura imponente sobresale en el cuarto mientras camina hasta tomar asiento. Todavía espero que en cualquier momento se me tire para beber el líquido que me mantenía con vida. Aunque sabía que eso seria absurdo, los vampiros detestan nuestra sangre, según ellos, es horrible. Pero el comportamiento de Sasuke, hace unos minutos, me hacía dudar de tal afirmación. De verdad le había afectado el que una de mis heridas se abriera. Esos leves colores grises que habían aparecido en su rostro, haciendo que perdiera su palidez habitual, lo confirmaban. Era la clara representación de su sed por sangre. Supongo que tendría que haberme asustado cuando lo vi con ese aspecto, quien no lo haría? Cuando uno de ellos se ponía así, era porque no iba a resistir mucho su negligencia a tomar la sangre que está frente suyo. Solo pasaba en dos ocasiones... que yo supiera. Cuando el vampiro tenía sed, por no haberse alimentado por días, o cuando aparecía frente a él la sangre más dulce para su paladar. Estaba seguro que era la primera opción. De todas formas confiaba en que Sasuke no me iba a hacer nada por cuatro razones:

1)Su resistencia a la sangre era obvia. No por algo iba a un colegio de humanos, donde todos los días debía lidiar con la tentación.

2)No iba a hacerme daño por la petición de su hermano, porque si le había creído. Sino porque más estaría aquí??

3)los vampiros son muy exigentes cuando de sangre se trata. Solo aceptaban la humana. Y si, por alguna razón, la mía tenía buen olor ahora para él, solo hacia falta recordarle lo fea que era su gusto.

4)No tenía más opción que confiar en el. Ahora era un blanco fácil y débil, aunque no me gustara admitirlo.

Aún no podía creer que exactamente Sasuke Uchiha halla sido el que me ayudó. Sin embargo, al escuchar su razón, la acción cobró sentido. Y le agradecía…aunque el motivo fuera ese.

Muevo mí cabeza para observar el azul cielo por la ventana. La simple acción hace que mis mejillas griten de agonía. Reecordandome, nuevamente, la condición de mí cuerpo.

Joder!

No podré moverme normalmente hasta que me recupere bien.

Suspiró. Podría estar peor. Muerto, si no fuera por Sasuke y Kurama.

"Ese zorro bobo" pienso sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Me había pasado un poco de fuerzas para resistir cuando estaba inconsciente. Rápidamente deshago la sonrisa, mí rostro no está para ellas.

Dónde estará ahora? Dónde estará Jiraiya?

Jiraiya… que habrá planeado ese viejo? Porque no me dijo que conocía a los Uchiha? Abro los ojos grandes, recordando algo, la acción provoca que el párpado derecho arda de dolor... tendré que ser más cuidadoso.

-sasuke- el aludido me mira dándome a entender que tengo su atención- cuál es tu don?- agradezco internamente que mí garganta ya no duela al hablar. Miro al vampiro, el sonríe con su sonrisa Made in "Sasuke Uchiha"

-creí que te habías olvidado dobe

-claro que no! -bueno tal vez un poquito. Pero eso él no lo sabría.

Observo como se acerca a mí. Su paso es rápido, inóptico. Como si el fuerza el cazador y yo su presa. Se para al lado de la cama. Sus negros ojos como la noche, se transforman en un par de iris tan rojos como la sangre más espesa y brillante que pueda existir. Sin poder evitarlo, no puedo apartar la vista de el.

Pestañeo y antes de abrir los párpados de nuevo se, que en esa milésima de segundos, ya no estoy en mí habitación… no mi mente por lo menos.

-este no es tu poder teme-le digo sonriendo y abriendo los ojos para encontrarme rodeado de una niebla naranja y a Sasuke a mí lado. Muevo mis manos y mis piernas. Se siente bien, aunque no sea de verdad -planeaste esto verdad? - su cara tan seria como siempre, pero a la vez con un toque de inocencia impropia, me responde la pregunta- porque no me sorprende eh?-le digo sonriendo.

-como sabes que no es mí don?

-puede serlo, nadie ha entrado aquí antes. Pero no es el don del cual yo quería saber- su seño se frunce

-creí que no sabías cuál es mí don

-y no lo sé. Pero sé que no es este. La primera vez que te metiste aquí, estoy seguro que habías planeado usar ese tal don tuyo.… No esto-digo extendiendo los brazos para que me entienda

-puedo crear ilusiones en la mente de quien yo quiera-abro los ojos impresionado.

-wow enserio?!? Qué genial!!!!! Muéstrame algo! -digo emocionado. Quien no lo estaría?!?! Podrá mostrarme lo que quiera?!?!

-eres el primero en decir que quiere que use mi don en su contra -dice riendo levemente. Su sonrisa tiene algo distinto, parece más real, más cálida... se ve hermoso con ella. Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos -si sabes cuál es la reputación de los Uchiha no?

-pfff claro que sí baka. Quien no sabe de los sanguinarios Uchiha?!?

-tú al parecer

-no te tengo miedo si es lo que quieres decir. En fin, salte de aquí- no es seguro que venga aquí. Mierda deberé evitar verlo a los ojos cuando estos estén rojos. No me puedo arriesgar.

-no. Quiero ver qué hay por aquí.

-no hay nada

-y tu perro? -dice en tono de burla. Maldito chupasangre, sabía que no se lo iba a tragar. Comienzo a caminar tras de él.

-ya? Contento? No hay nada. Vámonos-le digo luego de estar un rato caminando.

El parece estar a punto de reclamarme algo cuando un extraño sonido se empieza a escuchar.

De un momento a otro estamos en la pieza. El sonido proviene del pantalón de Sasuke. Su celular. Sonrió, así que esto es ser "salvado por la campana"

Me acomodo sobre el frío hielo, disfrutando como me alivia los dolores. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había utilizado el mismo método en otras ocasiones. Miro a Sasuke. Se veían muy concentrado leyendo algo de su celular.

-que sucede?

-los cazadores tiene una nueva arma

-eso ya lo sé. Anoche las utilizaron. Unas pistolas raras… parece que reforzaron los autos y sus trajes.… No leiste el mensaje?- dije refiriéndome a la app, en donde habían informado sobre el suceso de anoche. Estaba seguro que todos los de nuestras especies la tenían. Había sido creada especialmente para nosotros, era un medio seguro para comunicarnos sobre los movimientos de los cazadores.

-si. Pero apareció una más. Acaban de informarlo. Al parecer han hecho una droga para vampiros. Se transmite por el aire. Nos debilita-Le doy un vistazo unos segundos y dirigo mi vista hacia la ventana.

-como…

-no lo especifica. Lo vieron de lejos... Al parecer hace que te quedes sin fuerzas.

Genial. Lo que nos faltaba. Más armas para ellos. Y menos posibilidades para nosotros. Si nos hallaban ahora, Sasuke y yo tendríamos menos posibilidades de escapar.

-ya vengo- me dice. Empieza a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación- debo hacer un análisis del perímetro- no lo detengo, ni le digo que yo se de memoria todo el lugar porque si algo me llega a pasar el debe poder buscar una solución sin mí ayuda. En unos segundos la puerta principal es abierta y luego cerrada.

Miro el techo.

Odio no ser de ayuda.

No podía creer que justo ahora me tenía que encontrar en cama y sin poder moverme. Justo ahora que aparecían los cazadores en este lugar.

Como desearía que ellos también fueran una tonta invención humana, como lo era que los vampiros morían al instante con la luz del sol cuando esta les daba o que los hombres lobos solo se transformaban los días de luna llena. Pero no, lamentablemente los cazadores si existían desde hace muchos siglos. Surgieron como una organización familiar para acabar con la vida de esos seres que amenazaban la existencia de sus familiares. Los puestos eran heredados a sus hijos, quienes eran entrenados desde pequeños para utilizar cualquier clase de arma. Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo, eso cambio. A base de que cada vez eran menos, comenzaron a tomar bajo su cuidado a niños huérfanos para entrenarlos en futuros respetados cazadores. Porque si, los cazadores eran bien aclamados por todo su pueblo, quienes los consideraban "sus salvadores de las terribles bestias"

Antes, estos cazadores, estaban divididos en dos grupos. Uno que se especializan en capturar y matar vampiros y, otro licántropos. En esos tiempos todo era un caos, para todos.

Ambas especies cazaban sin pena ni gloria. Dominados por sus instintos. Produciendo confrontamientos constantes por los territorios humanos, convirtiéndose en enemigos naturales.

Los cazadores persiguiendolos y matándolos cuando podían. Pero luego de la gran masacre en 1870, todo cambio… para todos los bandos.

Los vampiros y licántropos dejaron su rivalidad y, ante esta unión, los bandos de cazadores se vieron obligados a unirse. Las muertes de nuestros compañeros disminuyeron considerablemente. Hasta se llegó a creer que todos los cazadores habían dejado de existir enfrentándonos, pues la nueva "alianza/amistad" nos hacía mucho más fuerte.

Y en ese tiempo se produjo uno de los grandes giros de la vida.

Nuestras familias decidieron desaparecer para los humanos, y asi evitar que otro grupo de cazadores se forme. La decisión fue fácilmente aceptadas por todos. Nadie tenía apego por las personas.

Así fue como los vampiros y licántropos comenzaron a controlar sus cacerías. Los chupasangre no matando a sus víctimas y cerrando las marcas, de sus dientes, con su saliva. Los lobos cazando animales y de vez en cuando algún humano que apareciera lejos de los asentamientos de su gente- ciudades, pueblos-. Claro que había ciertos deslices en donde algúno que otro cometía errores. Pero siempre se los trataban de solucionar. De esta forma conseguimos que vampiros y licántropos sean una mera leyenda urbana contada para asustar a los niños y adultos. Pero, como dicen, luego de la calma viene la tormenta… y está no fue la excepción.

Los cazadores, que se creia una organización ya extinta, reapareció con nuevas armas. Más letales, aunque no tanto. Seguíamos en ventaja, pero rehacios a pelear y destruir todo lo que habíamos logrado. Claro que el cambio de nuestro comportamiento parecía no importarles. Ahora éramos simples trofeos de caza para ellos.

Nuestras ventajas, con el pasar de los años, fueron disminuyendo, pero aún así teníamos el mutuo acuerdo de no revelar nuestra naturaleza a ninguna persona. Los humanos avanzaban en tecnologías y, por ende, ellos también. Crearon nuevos aparatos que amenazaron cada vez más nuestras vidas. Y decidimos tomar acciones.

Una búsqueda comenzó para averiguar dónde estaban sus asentamientos para destruirlos. Pero fue inútil. No había un rastro fijo de ellos por ningún lado. Haber entrado en anónimato, como nosotros, les daba su ventaja. Sin embargo, descubrimos que se movían constantemente en grandes grupos a lugares donde sabían, estaba uno o varios de nuestra raza. Y se quedaban en ese lugar hasta estar totalmente seguros de que no había nada que los retenga.

Pero no fue lo único que se reveló.

Hace poco salió a la luz un laboratorio de ellos. Con varios de nuestra especie... muertos. Los estaban estudiando. Haciendo experimentos con sus cuerpos. Poco después se supo que clase de experimentos.

Un licántropo apareció todo lastimado, al borde de la muerte, ante una amiga. Una vampireza. Sus últimas palabras, que no revelaban mucho pero decía lo necesario, dieron inicio al temor entre nosotros. Ante esto, los protectores de nuestras especies mandaron a crear la app y esparcir medios para protegernos.

Nuestras razas ya no estaban seguras. Y menos ahora que la gran verdad ya había aparecido, anoche, cuando las nuevas armas fueron reveladas.

Maldigo mí mala suerte.

Justo ahora tenía que suceder? Justo cuando yo estaba aquí? Tal vez, los lobos hallan tenido razón y yo sea el culpable de que ellos estén en este lugar.

Siento como un suave y reconfortante calor cubre mí cuerpo y sonrió. El siempre sabe cuándo llegar para recordarme que no estoy solo.

"deja de pensar en estupideces"

"Sabes que puede ser verdad. Que pasa si saben de nuestra existencia? "

"No lo creo cachorro. Hemos sido muy cuidadosos. Ahora deja de martilizarme y ponte a descansar"

"Tu también descansa Kurama y no te esfuerces tanto"

Suspiro dejando esos pensamientos negativos olvidados en algún rincón de mi mente. Y sonrió pensando en ese zorro.

Los minutos pasan lentamente cuando no tengo nada para hacer. Miro a un costado de la cama, al libro que está arriba de la silla donde antes estaba Sasuke, habia olvidado devolvérselo luego de recogerlo el día en que se metió en mí mente.

Tendremos que irnos lo más antes posible antes de que nos sigan el rastro.

El hermano de Sasuke y mí padrino tenían razón. No podíamos quedarnos aquí. Frente a los cazadores estábamos en desventajas, aún si yo me recuperará. No puedo transforme a plena luz del día y entre Sasuke y yo no podríamos con tantos.

-es obvio que están hace varios días aquí- miro hacia Sasuke cuando su voz me saca de mis pensamientos. Ah regresado. Luce igual que antes, con un ligero cambio en su aroma. El olor del bosque está impregnado en él.

-si… deben haber sabido de los lobos y le tendieron una trampa a uno de ellos... La manada debería irse-digo más hablando para mí que para Sasuke

-ya se fueron- era de esperarse. Aparte de esas nuevas armas, no es cualquier grupo el que está en la ciudad. Dirigidos por el hombre de la cicatriz, son el grupo más avanzado, numeroso y peligroso. No me sorprende que hallan tenido sido los primeros en usarlas. Detengo mis divagaciones cuando me doy cuenta de algo. Cuando el chupasangre se los había cruzado? Parece que anticipa mí pregunta y dice antes de que yo la reformule- Me crucé con uno de ellos, los cazadores ya han estado en una parte del bosque... Después de todo es el primer lugar en donde buscarán- abro los ojos ante sus palabras.

-Sasuke…

-lo se Naruto- dice mostrándome por primera vez un poco de su preocupación.

-joder! Debemos irnos. O tú debes irte! Estamos al lado del bosque.

-lo se! Estoy pensando que hacer. Tu supuestamente en un día ya estás bien así que…

-no, debes irte -le digo. No iba a permitir que por mí culpa salga herido- mira estaré bien. Tal vez me de el tiempo justo para que me pueda ir sin problemas. Sino saldré antes

-De todas formas debo quedarme dos días mas.

-que estas pensando?!? Te dije que te fueras. Si vienen no podrás con todos.

-mira Naruto, parece que aún no lo entiendes. Ya hablé con itachi de todo esto. Me quedo o me quedo -porque? Porque hacía todo esto- Además el lunes debemos ir al colegio

-que?! Porque!? Seremos un blanco más fácil!

-no. Ellos no tienen poder para entrar a lugares asi. Además no debemos desaparecer como si nada

-pero ir sería peligroso. Quedarnos acá hoy y mañana ya lo es!

-y de quién es la culpa de quedarse.!?! -el comentario duele, porque es verdad. Bajo la mirada y apretó mis puños sin importarme el dolor

-yo te dije que te fueras. No es tu problema quedarte aquí.

-claro que si! Me han dicho que eres un impulsivo! Además, no pondré en riesgo todo solo por no quedarme. Mí identidad sería fácil de conseguir si no desaparezco de alguna forma normal. -La ira invade mí ser por unos momentos, sin poder pensar en nada más que no sea ese calor y dolor que invade mí pecho por todos los sentimientos acumulados.

Suspiro, debo calmarme.

Jiraiya le ha dicho eso. Y debo confiar en el… además dejar cabos sueltos era peligroso. Sin gustarme, el teme tenía razón. Mierda, esto si que era problemático y yo no podría ayudarlo a irse antes. El tenía que presentarse si o si a dar sus papeles en el colegio. No podía hacerlo yo por él

-bien. Que haremos? -digo a regadientes mirándolo fijamente. En su rostro se expande una sonrisa de suficiencia. Blanqueo los ojos. Maldito chupasangre.

-Hay que ver cómo burlarlos si deciden escanear las casas- era verdad. Sería lo primero que harían luego de terminar con el bosque. Sin embargo, no resultaba un problema para mí. Había aprendido como bajar mí temperatura por un mero descuido.

-mi temperatura bajará por el hielo de mí espalda... Además no me he convertido en una semana, mí temperatura está más baja

-pero aún es muy alta para un humano normal

-no. Se volverá normal mientras me mantenga con hielo.

-bien… entonces debo descubrir cómo subir yo mí temperatura - asiento mientras contempló por la ventana un viejo árbol, en el centro de mí patio trasero - nos iremos el lunes a la salida del colegio.

-a donde?

-a una de mis casas, tomaremos un tren hasta Phoenix- asiento mientras analizó su desición. Podríamos llegar por varios medios hasta allá, pero ir en tren era la más segura.

El bosque, para ese dia de seguro, estaría lleno de sensores especiales que solo se activaban con vampiros o licántropos. Varias veces había tenido la oportunidad de tener uno en mis manos, gracias al trabajo de Jiraiya. Eran aparatos raros, que se activaban con el movimiento de algo dentro de su perímetro. Luego escaneaban el lugar identificando la figura que lo había producido. Si está presentaba una temperatura corporal menor a 30 grados,eran vampiros. Por el contrario, si era mayor a 39 eran licántropos.

Así que si íbamos por el bosque y se activaban las alarmas de los sensores, no tardaríamos en estar rodeado por ellos. Porque escapar no sería fácil, de seguro el lugar estaría lleno de trampas que nos retrasaron mientras ellos ganaban tiempo.

-y luego?

-esperaremos a itachi- asiento. Era un plan arriesgado. Pero lo único que teníamos.

Un leve dolor atrajo mí atención.

-eto… Sasuke...

-mmm?

-sabes cocinar?- pregunto lentamente. El me mira con una ceja alzada y su cara inexpresiva de siempre

-no

-tengo hambre dattebayo- intento hacer un puchero pero lo único que consigo es que los labios me duelan.

-y que quieres que le haga?

-cociname

-vere que puedo hacer, que quieres?

\- carne al horno-digo mientras mí estómago ruge de hambre.

-no se cocinar eso

-que sabes cocinar?

-sangre. Cuál quieres?... La mejor es 0 negativo

-estupido! Hablo en serio

-yo también dobe- blanqueo los ojos. Estúpido vampiro. Una leve risa invade el cuarto. Miro a su causante- de verdad te la creíste no? Jajaj

-callate teme!- nunca le admitiría que lo hice

-usuratonkachi

-tengo hambreeee

-y?

-en la heladera hay… frutas- dije, con mala cara, recordando lo que no las había querido comer ayer a la mañana y que ahora era mí única opción. Maldito karma… aunque no sé que hice de malo.

Al finalizar la comida. Veo a Sasuke. Todo el tiempo, en que yo me alimentadaba, había estado imprimiendo papeles, tras papeles y viendo cosas.

El cansancio de mi cuerpo me vence nuevamente. Y me dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

iioiioiioiioiio

-hey -escucho que alguien me llama

-… que pasa? -me escucho preguntando aún sin abrir los ojos

-ya levántate holgazán- habla una voz bastante conocida por medio del teléfono

-a quien llamas así viejo pervertido?!- mí voz ya no suena débil como hace unas horas. Muevo mí rostro, ya no duele tanto. Abro los ojos, todo está oscuro pero aún así puedo ver. Sasuke está parado al lado mío, su cara es de fastidio. En su mano lleva mí celular- oh gracias sirvienta- su ceño se frunce y sé que se ha molestado. Sonrio.

-no soy tu sirvienta debilucho

-a quien llamas debilucho, baka

-al que no puede moverse

-ya basta!

-aggg es que ero…

-basta. Sabes porque llamo no?

-si

-bien ya me ha dicho sasuke como estás y qué pasó-miro al nombrado- no quiero que te muevas. Ya sabes cómo hacer para curarte. Hazlo.

-ya lo estoy haciendo ero-sennin

-bien. Sabes que en mañana tienes escuela-entiendo la indirecta. Tengo un día para recuperarme, como impulso muevo varias extremidades de mí cuerpo. Aún no tengo mí movilidad normal,pero ya estoy mucho mejor- no te esfuerces Naruto. Un día tienes, es suficiente. Sasuke y tú, no saldrán antes. Entendieron?- dijo… dijo un día?! Miro a Sasuke alarmado

-he dormido todo un dia?!?!?!

-holgazan- susurra Sasuke y yo lo miro mal

-no pasa nada-me dice calmadamente jiraiya- ya le eh dicho a Sasuke que era lo mejor. Tu cuerpo ya se debe haber recuperado bastante y más si estabas dormido. Debo irme. Cuídense

-si. Tienes mucho que explicar viejo

-mocoso lo sé. Cuando nos veamos.

Pi pi pi

El sonido de que ya no había nadie más en la otra línea es lo único que se escucha en la habitación

-que hora es?

-son las tres de la mañana-me acuesto nuevamente en el cálido lecho. El hielo ya no está y agradezco eso. Me siento mucho mejor, ya no lo necesito. Los párpados se me van cerrando lentamente, mientras dejo que los brazos de Morfeo me envuelvan.

-otra vez dormirás usurantonkachi? - escucho lejanamente el comentario de sasuke y mí voz respondiendole…

-sh sh… Morfeo viene - y diciendo eso me abandono en la oscuridad de mis sueños.

iiioiiioiiioiiio

Una sensacion acogedora envuelve toda la oscuridad. Pero no es algo cálido, más bien es frío. Como un invierno, como una fría briza al lado del mar…

-naruto- siento que me llaman débilmente una melodiosa pero varonil voz-joder Naruto- me muevo. Y abro los ojos, despertandome por completo de mí sueño. Observo extrañado, a través de la oscuridad, al rostro que está a unos centímetros del mio -Hay cazadores- abro los ojos ante el entendimiento de su mensaje. Me siento rápidamente y huelo el aire.

-no están lejos-digo susurrando. Mido cuánto tiempo me llevará buscar el hielo, no tendré mucho tiempo para enfriar mí cuerpo. Mierda. Miro a Sasuke. Como mierda hará el?!

Veo su cuerpo.

El ve mí cuerpo.

Nos vemos a los ojos.

La adrenalina ya corre por mí cuerpo ante lo que pueda pasar.

-mierda Sasuke! Quítate la remera!-susurro alarmado pero intebtando mantener la compostura. El me mira con dudas, observo como su nariz se mueve oliendo el aire. Hago lo mismo. Están cerca, muy cerca. Mis orejas se mueven por instinto buscando algún ruido- se han detenido. Lo están por activar!! Quítate la puta ropa Sasuke.

En un rápido movimiento el ya se está desprendido de su remera.

Los sonidos siguen llegando. Y el tiempo para mezclar nuestra temperatura se nos acorta. Tiro de él hacía mí y ambos caemos en la cama. Yo de espalda y el sobre mí.

Calor y frío, nuestras temperaturas contrastan. Lo aprieto más entre mis brazos, para enfriarme más rápido. El tambien lo hace, uniendo más nuestros desnudos pechos.

Escucho los sonidos. En pocos segundos el aparato se activará. Un leve estremecimiento recorre mí cuerpo al sentir el aliento de Sasuke sobre mí cuello. Por instinto, todos mis músculos se ponen rígidos. Mí mente queda en blanco y una extraña sensación comienza a invadirme, como en mí sueño. Cierro los ojos dejándome llevar hasta que siento como sus dientes hacen contacto con mi piel.

Rápidamente bajo mí mirada y le enseño los dientes con un gruñido de advertencia, lo suficientemente despacio para que solo él lo escuchara. Me mira enojado por haberle impedido su comida. No me importa, yo también estoy enojado. Con él, conmigo por haber bajado la guardia con un bebedor de sangre sobre mí.

Que mierda estaba por dejar que haga? Como me pude relajar tan rápido? Agg estúpido vampiro.

Un leve quejido sale de su garganta. Regreso mí mirada hacia él. Unas finas líneas negras y otras grises, más gruesas, enmarcan sus ojos que ven fijamente mí cuello. Esta hambriento. Joder! Lo que me faltaba.

Con un brazo agarro mejor su cuerpo y subo mí otra mano hasta su mentón y alzó su cabeza. Dos esferas negras chocan contra las mías y me pierdo en la negrura más hermosa que eh visto en mí vida. Noto como sus iris se van achicando al mismo tiempo que sus venas van desapareciendo. Suspiró aliviado y me relajo un poco, sin dejar de verlo.

De pronto sus ojos cambian. El negro se hace más grande y las lineas negras y grises de sus venas muertas aparecen con mayor intensidad. Me tenso, que está pasando? Por reflejo apretó mis brazos alrededor de él. Siento el dolor de mí cuerpo, que hasta ahora no había aparecido, cuando intenta levantarse de la cama. Su cabeza alzada me mira, sus colmillos estan afuera, mostrándose tan mortales ante mí vista por primera vez.

-sasuke? -mi voz sale en un susurro. Que le está pasando? La sensación de miedo me invade pero, a pesar de eso, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea que él se ve salvaje; se ve endemoniadamente atrayente. Sus ojos reflejan sorpresa, hambre. Esta confundido.

-sa.. sa- su voz se escucha forzosa. Un rugido gatural sale de sus labios. Doy gracias que no halla sido lo suficientemente fuerte para delantarnos- san..gre- que mierda? No entiendo nada.

Inspiró tratando de calmarme. Pero en vez de oler el limpio aire, un aroma invade el lugar.

Miro alarmado al vampiro sobre mi. Ese olor a sangre no es normal. Es muy fuerte. Me sorprende que no se halla abalanzaron sobre mí.

Su torso se levanta y sostiene su peso con ambos brazos mientras sus uñas se incrustan en la cama, rompiendo las sábanas. Su boca se cierra en un sonido sordo mientras aprieta sus ojos con fuerza. Elevo de nuevo mí mano hacia su cara

-abre los ojos-susurro tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad. Luego de unos segundos el me hace caso.

Me pierdo nuevamente en esa oscuridad tan atrayente, esperando que el haga lo mismo conmigo. Parece funcionar.

Escucho atentamente lo que sucede afuera. Sé que el hace lo mismo. Cuando ya no hay olores ni nada perteneciente a los cazadores y, luego de una espera de unos minutos, una sombra sale de la habitación. Rápidamente me levanto y en la oscuridad busco la remera de Sasuke y salgo de la habitación. En el pasillo considero buscar una chomba para mí también, pero un leve ardor en la espalda me dice que aún no es momento para ponerme mas ropa que mi pantalón.

Muevo mis brazos. Un leve dolor recorre mis músculos por la fuerza utilizada hace unos minutos y los anteriores daños. Pero ya estoy bien. Tocó mí abdomen, mi rostro y todo lo que tenía lastimado; aún duelen. Suspiro, con tanta adrenalina no me había dado cuenta de mis lastimaduras

Llegó a la cocina y veo a Sasuke recargado en la heladera con una bolsa de sangre en sus manos mientras la bebia sin descansar.

-vaya! Sí que tenías hambre vampirito- sus ojos siguen cerrados y parece querer ignorarme. Suspiró mientras estudio su postura. Parece desesperado devorando eso. Una gota de sangre desciende lentamente por su labio, manchando su pálido rostro. Mis ojos se fijan en su torso musculoso y bien trabajado. Un movimiento llama mí atención. Su brazo izquierdo se mueve hacia una mesada dejando la, ahora vacía, bolsa junto a otras dos, para luego agarrar una de las tres llenas que quedan- te traje la remera -digo mientras camino hacia él y la dejo sobre la mesada, apartada de la sangre.

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa y espero hasta que el acabé con su cena. Agarro el celular que se encuentra cerca de mí. Son las 5:30 de la mañana, es domingo. Mañana debemos ir al colegio. Suspiró analizando el momento de hace rato.

Por lo menos ya nos habíamos librado de los cazadores. Ahora sólo debíamos irnos. Apoyó mí cabeza en mí mano y cierro los ojos. A los minutos escucho el singular ruido de la silla al ser movida

-que te paso?-un suspiro y luego un silencio es lo que obtengo como respuesta. Supongo que el se encuentra tan confundido como yo. Que había afectado tan de improviso sus sentidos?

-no lo sé. De pronto el olor de la sangre más rica nubló mis sentidos.

-lo olí. Era muy fuerte. Muy dulce- casi no parecía sangre normal-era de ellos. Crees que han hecho algún cambio con alguna muestra?

-no lo sé. Tal vez.

-es un arma nueva

-no hay dudas. Deberé informar sobre esto

-estan creando muchas cosas de golpe...


	12. 12

Los personas de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto. La imagen no me pertenece,créditos a su respectivo autor. La historia si es mia.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOV

UAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUA

.O.

.O. O .O.

.O.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOV

UAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUA

Miro los papeles en mí mano y suspiro.

Estaba preocupando. Y no, no era por lo que podría pasar en el colegio si se enteraban que todo era falso. Sabía que esta parte de plan iba a funcionar ya que antes de ingresar al colegio, junto con Jiraiya, había investigado para saber que medidas tomar en caso de que algo como esto pasara. Así que no tenía dudas que el supuesto intercambio no iba a generar dudas en ningún profesor ni en la misma directora pues todo se realizada por medio de la computadora. Asi que, definitivamente, no estaba preocupado por eso. Era algo más, algo relacionado con un presentimiento, con un instinto, pero no sabía sobre qué.

Me dejó caer en mí cama y delineó con mis dedos los huecos en el colchon, hechos por las garras/uñas de Sasuke. De verdad que esa sustancia, o lo que sea que halla sido, lo había afectado.

Trago en seco al darme cuenta de que yo podría haber sido el perjudicado y no mi cama.

-me voy. Recuerda el plan- asiento sin necesidad luego de escuchar la puerta cerrarse y me pongo de pie; guardando los papeles, en mí mochila, junto a una muda de ropa y comida.

Ya era Lunes y por ende, si todo salía bien, hoy nos íbamos de este lugar.

Comienzo a caminar sintiendo el leve dolor de mis heridas que, a pesar de lo de ayer, estaban bastante bien comparadas con el primer día. Sin embargo no estaban recuperadas del todo y la prueba era las dos gasas en mis mejillas, cubriendo una de las más profundas heridas. Luego tenía vendado el estómago y parte de las piernas. Pero no me quejaba, podría estar peor.

Salgo de casa y me subo a mí moto. Con el viento golpeando mí rostro no puedo evitar recordar el día de ayer que, luego del gran susto, había sido bastante extraño, para mí por lo menos.

Aún recordaba la extraña sensación que había recorrido mí cuerpo al tenerlo tan cerca. Y como luego, mientras charlabamos en el transcurso de la tarde se había repetido varias veces. Suspiro y miro la carretera.

Seria esto posible?

Nunca me había sentido atraído por alguien, pero el sentimiento era tan fuerte que no había dudas de que me había, de alguna manera, me había estado sintiendo atraído por el bastardo Uchiha.

Pero, como?

Era molesto, arrogante, engreído, orgulloso. Un vampiro. Un vampiro macho. De mí mismo sexo. No era que esto me molestará, ya había casos de parejas de ambas razas y hasta del mismo género. Hasta, hace tiempo atrás, había aceptado que no me iba a importar enamorarme de un varón o una mujer... pero del uchiha? Que andaba mal conmigo??

Tal vez era apuesto. Vale, muy apuesto y jodidamente sexy. Pero que importaba? El físico no lo era todo… aunque si había hecho que me lo quedará viendo unas cuantas veces. Tal vez también me divertía discutiendo con el. Y, talvez, tenía algo que hacía que me sintiera a gusto estando con él, pero de forma diferente a cuando estaba con aquellos que conocía. Con Sasuke… con él me sentía completo.

Sonrió de forma irónica mientras niego con la cabeza. Simplemente aún no me lo creía, ni quería creerlo.

Llego al instituto y aparco la moto, dejando atrás los recientes pensamientos.

Todo se veia normal, como cualquier día, sin contar las excesivas miradas que me lanzan algunos por mí apariencia. Me coloco la mochila al hombro y comienzo a caminar hacia la dirección para hablar con la directora y dar inicio al plan. Solo me toma media hora para tener todo firmado y un deseo de buena suerte.

Mientras camino por los vacíos pasillos del instituto observo el cielo gris. El olor a la lluvia de anoche inunda todo el lugar, presagiando la inminente tormenta, relajando mis músculos y poniéndome impaciente, anhelante. Llego a mí casillero y saco un cuaderno para utilizar en lo que queda de clase, al mismo tiempo que doy una revisión de mis pertenencias. Me tomo mí tiempo, aún falta para que la primera clase termine. Nada sirve. Agarro todo y, estando seguro que nadie me ve, lo tiró en el tacho de basura más cercano.

Los minutos pasan y cuando ya estoy seguro que no falta mucho para el cambio de profesor me dirijo hacia mí aula. El timbre suena y, al mismo tiempo en que el profesor sale, yo entro ignorando su mirada reprovatoria y sorprendida y, posteriormente, la de todos mis compañeros.

Tomó asiento sin saludar a nadie y saco mí cuaderno.

-he Naruto, que te ha pasado hombre? Parece que te han molido a palos- miro a Álex y resopló

-naaa enserio? Cuéntame algo nuevo- digo sin muchas ganas y tratando de parecer más adolorido de lo que estaba.

-oh vamos. Que te ha pasado?- alzó una ceja, como si su pregunta fuera estúpida- vale vale, te han molido a palos... Porque? -suspiro mientras sigo con la actuación que he empezado

-envidia, una despedida … yo que se

-ah? Celos de que? Y porque una despedida? - dice Hidan uniéndose

-me voy de intercambio. Al parecer solo había dos cupos y uno lo tuve yo-sus caras de asombro valen oro. Aguanto las ganas de reírme y me felicito por mí gran número. Intentan preguntarme algo pero el profesor de biología llega justo a tiempo, para evitar que más interrogantes salgan de sus bocas.

-bien chicos. Hoy no tendremos clase en todo el día-varios vítores y comentarios positivos salen de las bocas de mis compañeros de clase ante la grata noticia- Sin embargo vamos a tener simulacros. Y cursos sobre que hacer si una catástrofe ocurre.

-lo haremos solo nosotros profesor?- dijo la delegada del curso

-no. Todo el colegio lo hará- luego de una explicación de cómo comportarnos, nos da el permiso para salir, me levanto de mí asiento junto a a Alex y Hidan.

-que aburrido. Me hubiera quedado en casa

-por que viniste ?- Hidan y él se sumergen en una conversación mientras salimos todos afuera, hacia la cancha de básquet bajo techo, dejando nuestras pertenencias dentro del aula. Al llegar al gimnasio una cabellera negra llama mí atención. Sonrió y desvío mí mirada hacia otro grupo que se acerca. Cuando ya estamos todos reunidos los profesores comienzan a decirnos que hacer y que no. Dejo de prestar atención cuando el sentimiento de que algo ocurrirá se hace más fuerte. Frunzco el ceño y observo cuidadosamente, sin ser muy obvio, a todos lados, como esperando que algo llamé mí atención. Pero no hay nada. Todo es normal.

Las horas pasan hasta que el momento del almuerzo llega. Por el rabillo del ojo observo como Sasuke se deshace de varias chicas que lo siguen y se va, sin ser notado, por un costado del edificio. Sonrió, e imitando su acción, me escabulló yo también de mis "amigos" y lo sigo.

Luego de caminar por unos minutos logro verlo sentado bajo el árbol de siempre, continuando con su lectura.

-holaa- mí saludo parece sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Levanta su mirada y sin poder evitarlo me pierdo en esos iría negros como la noche más oscura sin estrellas. Ignorando mis pensamientos, pongo mi mejor cara de burla- si no fueras vampiros diría que no me habías escuchado

-que quieres?- dice cerrando los ojos, prohibiéndome disfrutarlos por más tiempo. Me siento a su lado y pego la espalda al árbol-no te he dado permiso para que te sientes

-no lo eh pedido

-deberías hacerlo

-el árbol no es tuyo

-yo estaba primero.

-no me importa

-que quieres?- Sonrió levemente, descubriendo que me gustaba poder hacer que su tono de voz frío, cambiará junto a su expresión, aunque fuera por molestia. Saco mí almuerzo de su envoltorio y comienzo a comerlo. Tardando a propósito para hacerlo rabiar.

-vamos a salir a divertirnos!!!

-ah?

-jajjaajja dios tu cara- mí risa se hace más fuerte al ver como recompone su serio rostro en un segundo. Había válido oro esa cara de desconcierto! -como sea hace mucho que no salgo a disfrutar de una ciudad.

-no

-si. Tu irás conmigo

-no iré

-oh vamos Sasuke será divertido!!! -digo intentando convencerlo.

-no-dijo cortanemente como todas las veces anteriores. Resople, era muy terco. Aunque lo iba a llevar conmigo como que me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, si los tiempos se iba a poner feos era mejor difrutar lo que se podía.

-si, si. Lo que tú digas chupasangre- sigo comiendo. Miro el cielo, en poco tiempo comenzará a llover.

-ya hiciste todo?

-si, tu?- lo veo por el rabillo del ojo. El asiente y sigue leyendo su libro. Me acomodo mejor en el árbol y cierro los ojos queriendo disfrutar del ambiente sin conseguirlo. Un escalofrío recorre mí cuerpo.

-sasuke. Creo que algo malo va a ocurrir

-porque lo dices?

-tengo un presentimiento desde ayer. Pero se hizo más fuerte.

Los minutos pasan y la campana para regresar suena. Suspiro y me levanto

-nos vemos- digo comienzando a caminar pero me detengo al percatarme de algo extraño. Sasuke no se movia de su lugar, lo cual era raro ya que, para comenzar, el siempre se levanta primero. Volteo a verlo. Tiene su ceño fruncido mientras mueve su mano, abriéndola y cerrandola.

-sasuke?- intento llamar su atención-que te pasa?

-talvez tienes razón y algo no anda bien... Creo que me han drogado

-ah? -que lo han drogado? Como lo pueden drogar si es un vampiro?-de que habl… - Abro los ojos al entender a que se refiere-Oh mierda!-digo susurrando -debemos salir de aquí-miro para ambos lados, todo está normal por ahora. Pero si nuestra suposición era acertada, que hacían ellos aquí? Se suponía que no tenían poder para estar en lugares como estos!

Centro mí atención en Sasuke. Su ceño está fruncido. Mientras comienza a levantarse con ayuda del árbol. Si lo han drogado ha sido adentró, por medio de la ventilación. Ya debe unas horas con eso dentro de su cuerpo. Mierda! Debo pensar rápido. Con eso no se va a poder moverse bien por un rato. Prácticamente tendré a un vampiro sedado! Sin perder tiempo me acerco a él. Me pongo a su lado y lo agarró de la cadera. Una electricidad reconfortante recorrer ahí donde nuestros cuerpos hacen contacto.

-que mierdas haces?!?

-te estoy ayudando baka! Ahora pasa tu brazo por mí cuello

-ni loco. Puedo solo- dice separándose de mí. Y comenzando a caminar débilmente hacia el estacionamiento.

-joder Sasuke. Ambos sabemos lo que esa droga hace.

-puedo resistir

-como digas- hablar con el sería una pérdida de tiempo que no nos podemos dar. Comienzo a caminar en su dirección mientras intensifico mis sentidos. Todo olía normal. Y se escuchaba normal. Miro al frente. Ya casi llegamos, a lo lejos puedo ver el estacionamiento que por esta hora debería estar vacío, sin embargo hay dos hombres que no recordaba haberlos visto antes. En un rápido movimiento tiro de Sasuke hacia un lugar escondido de su vista, de modo que no puedan vernos pero nosotros si a ellos.

Eran cazadores y estában dentro del instituto. Qué pasa aquí? Reconozco a uno de ellos. Era el que nos había estado dando indicaciones hace un rato ¿¡ Habrán engañado a los directivos para que los dejen entrar? ¿¡¿¡Como sabían que estudiábamos aquí?!?!? Respiro hondo y me concentro. Debemos escapar.

-Hay dos de ellos, sin contar a los que de seguro se esconden o los que están adentro ¿ Los ves?

-si…-la voz de Sasuke disminuyó unos cuantos tonos, esta más débil.

Aprietó los dientes. Es un maldito terco. Miro los autos frente a mí, hasta que mí vista se para en mí moto.

-debere dejar la moto. De seguro en tu condición no podrás conducir

-que harás?

-ire contigo. No seas estúpido y deja tu orgullo.

-bien… será el favor que me debes- blanqueo los ojos y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan orgulloso- joder. Será difícil salir... Porque no nos vamos por el bosque?

-no creo. De seguro se están esperando eso. Me juego lo que quieras a que hay más de ellos ahí.

-si salimos por el estacionamiento, nos persiguiran.

-lo se

Bosque o auto.

Ninguna de las dos opciones no era muy favorable. Por el auto podríamos escapar sin que ellos sepan quién soy, lo cual era primordial. Pero al ir por las carretera o calles secundarias… sería muy difícil perderlos y yo no era muy bueno conduciendo...

Sasuke me agarra de hombro. Todo su peso lo apoya en mi. Joder, a cada segundo pierde más fuerzas. Gruño sin poder evitarlo. Observo el estacionamiento. Es una clara mala opción… no saldremos con vida si vamos en el auto de Sasuke..

Miro hacia atrás.

Tras un cerco se encuentra el bosque. Aunque es obvio que también nos perseguirán por ahí, tendremos los árboles como obstáculos... pero habrá más de ellos. Sin embargo yo tendré la ventaja del terreno, pero si no voy con cuidado ellos podrían enterarse de quién soy.

No es la mejor opción tampoco. Pero es la más segura. No hay nada más que pensar. Tendré que hacerlo. Esto es de vida o muerte. Joder, porque justo hoy pasa esto y no en dos días??!?!?

-debo desacerme del auto y de la moto. Dame tus llaves. Espérame aquí- me paro, luego de asegurarme que los cazadores no podrían verme- Ya vengo

-qué… harás? No iremos por el auto?- dice tendiéndome un juego de llaves.

-es suicidio Sasuke-su mirada me dice que ya lo sabia- iremos por el bosque- Sin esperar respuesta sigo caminando lo más relajado que puedo y me adentro al instituto. Un grupo de tres chicos caminan en sentido contrario al mío, cuando pasan a mí lado les corto el paso. Ellos se detienen y se miran extrañados. Blanqueo mis ojos impaciente y me acerco más a ellos. Noto su nerviosismo y huelo su miedo. En otro momento esto me gustaría pero no ahora que mí vida peligra.

-hey!

-h..hola-me responde uno más bajo que yo. Bufo ante su comportamiento y sin perder más tiempo saco, de mi bolsillo trasero, las llaves.

-bien, acabo de perder una apuesta con alguien y él tambien perdio- digo tendiendo las llaves por delante mío esperando que alguno la agarre, pero ninguno se mueve - a que esperan?! Una invitación?! Agarren las putas llaves. No me importa quien valla a tener la moto o el auto, pero no quiero verlos aquí al salir de clase. Ya vi sus rostro, así que si estan aquí les daré la paliza de sus vidas a cada uno. Entendieron? - todos asienten frenéticamente-no quiero ver a la salida del colegio ni el auto ni la moto... Y ni una palabra a nadie. Si me entero que alguien sabe de esto, mueren- les digo como advertencia, asegurándome de que hagan lo que les digo. Me doy la vuelta y comienzo a caminar. Miro a manos lados, al parecer no hay ningún cazador adentro... Deben estar rodeando la escuela, esperando que surga efecto su plan.

En el aire hay un olor fuerte. Mentas y flores quemadas. El olor hace que mí nariz piqué y me moleste. Es fuerte. Cada vez es más fuerte.

Llego hasta Sasuke, quien se encuentra igual a como lo dejé, pero un olor a mentas y flores quemadas lo rodea. Mí nariz ya no pica, duele por tan intenso aroma.

J O D E R

Corro hacia a él.

Ojalá no sea lo que pienso.

Pero lo es.

El olor se intensifica junto a él.

-tu olor cambio!

-ah?

-no te hueles?! No importa ahora, debemos irnos. Ya!- me acuclillo frente a él, dándole la espala, luego de tirar en su dirección mí celular y cartera. No siento ningun movimiento tras mi- mierda, muévete sanguijuela. Con ese olor en segundos estarán aquí!- un gruñido sale de su garganta.

-no pienso subirme a tu espalda. Correré

-estas loco? -muevo mí cabeza lo suficiente para verlo. Su rostro está serio. No está bromeando. Por el rabillo del ojo veo hacia el estacionamiento. Aún no se dan cuenta de que estamos aquí. Tapó mí nariz, ante el molesto ardor que me produce su olor y me pongo de pie. El hace lo mismo, de forma más lenta -lo que digas chupasangre- comienzo a correr hacia el campo de entrenamiento, detrás se encuentra nuestra salida. En un segundo tengo a Sasuke a mí lado y al otro ya me ha pasado.

Respiró hondo antes de entrar en la cancha, dos pasos fuera de la protección de los arbustos. Dos pasos dentro para ser un blanco fácil.

-ya nos vieron-dice Sasuke llegando al cerco. Era rápido. Aumento mí velocidad, ignorando los tirones de mí malherido cuerpo. El vampiro desaparece entre los árboles. Hecho un vistazo hacia atrás, los cazadores aún no entran en mí campo de visión pero se que están cerca.

Gruño a sentir el dolor de los huesos y la piel al estirarse. Había querido evitar llegar a este punto, pero se que no es posible. Mis instintos están más fuertes que nunca. No cambiar sería suicidio.

Las uñas de mis dedos comienzan a crecer, desgarrando mis dedos por el cambio. Mis zapatillas se rompen a la vez que mis patas comienzan a aparecer. Un gruñido sale de mis labios sin poder evitarlo. La remera y el pantalón se rompen en el mismo momento en que doy un salto y mí cuerpo se alarga junto con mí rostro convirtiéndolo en el de un animal. Siento como un acogedor calor me envuelve, y al tocar nuevamente el suelo, ya no soy humano.

Sin perder tiempo continúo corriendo, sintiendo como el césped sintético se hunde bajo mis pies, percibiendo el aroma de vampiro con mayor intensidad, escuchando varias voces y viendo más de lo que mis ojos humanos me permitían. Soy más rápido de esta forma y en unos segundos ya he saltado el cerco.

Miro hacia atrás, los dos cazadores están observandonos desde el centro de la cancha con sus armas desenfundadas. Regreso mí mirada al frente y agrandó mis ojos, para captar cualquier movimiento. Hay varios cazadores de este lado. Aumento mí ritmo lo más rápido que pueda para crear la mayor distancia.

Adelante divisó a Sasuke. Es rápido y gracial, como un felino. Nuestras miradas se entrelazan. El negro intenso, de sus ojos, me llama a perderme en ellos.

Un estruendoso ruido corta con el ambiente tenso. Veo hacia atrás

Varios motociclistas nos siguen desde lejos, esquivando los árboles, preparando las armas para disparar. Un gruñido sale de mí garganta al mismo tiempo que les enseño mis dientes. La cacería ha comenzado y yo, esta vez, no soy el cazador. Regreso mí mirada al frente. Sasuke aún está delante de mí, pero algo anda mal, su velocidad ha disminuido.

Estúpido vampiro terco. Rápido lo alcanzó y en un movimiento el está en mí lomo. Un gruñido sale de sus labios pero no dice nada. Sus dedos sostienen el pelaje de mí cuello y sus piernas rodean mí torso firmemente.

-Naruto! Muévete a la izquierda! - sin detenerme a pensar la razón por la advertencia, hago lo que me dice, esquivando varios árboles que se interponen en el camino. Segundos después veo como una bala pasa en el lugar donde antes estaba. Mierda. Ladeó mí cabeza. Aún están lejos, pero eso no nos asegura seguridad, se acercan más rápido de lo que creía. Ignoro el dolor de mis lesiones e intento ir más rápido, maldiciendo internamente no poder revelar más que está forma con una cola - salta- dos balas de distintas direcciones pasan bajo mí mientras me elevo por los aires. Joder no se andan con juegos. Un nuevo escalofrío recorre mí cuerpo. Dilato mis pupilas y observo al frente mientras olfateó el aire.

Otro grupo de cazadores vienen desde el frente.

Mierda mierda mierda

Gruño sin contenerme y doblo hacia la derecha. Siento como Sasuke se tambalea ante el movimiento pero rápido se recupera. Esquivo los árboles que se van apareciendo mientras las balas pasan al lado nuestro. La adrenalina correo por mí cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el miedo, ante la amenaza, quiere controlar mis acciones. Los había subestimado pero ya no, conocía el territorio, podría perderlos.

Intento recrear el bosque en mí mente. Buscando dónde ir, por donde escapar. No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, Sasuke advirtiéndome que hacer y yo esquivando las balas mientras corria sin rumbo alguno.

-salta! - me grita Sasuke, pero era demasiado tarde. Un fuerte dolor atraviesa mí cuerpo mientras el impacto me tira al suelo, saliendo despedido unos metros. Muevo mí cabeza, el disparo me dejo aturdido. Me levanto y miro alrededor. Sasuke está tirado a unos metros, levantándose lentamente, con varias heridas en su cuerpo. Mas allá, los cazadores se acercan rápidamente. Corro hacia el vampiro, sintiendo el común ardon de mis heridas. Muerdo uno de sus brazos, sin hacerle daño, y tiro de él para que se suba en mí, mientras yo mismo me agachó para hacérselo más fácil, sintiendo como mí sangre caía sobre el verde pasto o se esparcía dentro de mí cuerpo.

Comienzo la carrera nuevamente. El espacio que había ganado ya se habia acortado. Las balas pasan con mayor precisión por nuestro lados, acertando en nosotros varias veces.

-dirigete al río- el río…-es la única salida!- Lo había pensado, pero… nuevas balas pasan rosándome. No hay tiempo para dudar. Esquivo varios árboles más, él afirma su agarre, y doblo hacia la derecha de lleno. Sasuke tiene razón. Cruzando el río podremos ganar tiempo. Y el borrará su intenso olor que entorpece mí olfato.

Avanzo entre los árboles. El sonido de las motos invade el bosque mientras nos siguen. Al poco tiempo llegamos a una bajada empinada cubierta de rocas, bajo ella se encuentra el río. Salto y comienzo a avanzar. El sonido de las motos se detienen y distintas voces comienzan a escucharse. Tomó impulso y me tiró al agua lo más lejos que puedo.


	13. 13

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto. La imagen no me pertenece,créditos a su respectivo autor. La historia si es mia.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOV

UAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUA

.O.

.O. O .O.

.O.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOV UAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUA

-joder! Lo tenían ahí. Ahí! Como es que se les ha escapado?!?!?! En bandeja de plata se los dejé! Drogado y todo. No era mucho problema capturarlo- grita un hombro de mediana edad, sin ningún atractivo más que el físico que posee, mientras se pone de pie y golpea la mesa frente a él con ambas manos. Un sonido seco resuena por toda la habitación.

-contaba con ayuda señor- le dice un subordinado. Tras de él hay varios hombres, todos bien armados y protegidos con su vestimenta.

-que clase de ayuda?!

-un lobo

-y como han podido escapar si tenían todo. TODO arreglado por si escapaba por el bosque.

-era muy rápido aún cargando con el cuerpo del vampiro

-joder. Un alfa- los hombres comenzaron a sudar en frío al ver la mirada de su jefe. Sabía que estaban en problemas. Se les había escapado un Uchiha. Un clan de vampiro que habían intentado cazar por décadas, por su poder sabían que si conseguían uno podrían crear varias cosas contra todos los de su raza. Pero no solo eso, ahora también habían dejado escapar a un alfa, que aunque no era tan importante como el Uchiha, de haberlo tenido podrían también estudiarlo. Nunca habían cazado a un alfa- que han podido averiguar?

-se dirigen hacia el sur. Además ya sabemos el nombre del lobo, Uzumaki Naruto. Hoy los dos se iban a ir de intercambio. Hemos conseguido fotos de ambos gracias a varias estudiantes. También tenemos sus mochilas- el hombre espero por si su jefe quería decir o preguntar algo, pero ante el silencio del mismo supo que debía continuar- no había nada relevante en ninguna de las dos. Sangre y ropa.

-los han herido?

-si. Al lobo varias balas lo alcanzaron, al igual que al Uchiha. No avanzarán mucho.

-bien, que más saben de ese chico?

-nada señor

-como que nada?!?!- el hombre con una gran cicatriz en su cuello, que hasta ese momento había estado caminando tras su escritorio, se volteó y los fulminó con la mirada.

-los archivos del colegio han sido borrados. Su supuesta moto, junto con el auto del uchiha han desaparecido.

-era cercano al vampiro?

-no señor. Según nos han dicho los amigos del lobo, ellos nunca hablaron en el instituto-un silencio prosiguió al informe del subordinado.

Un silencio que el de la cicatriz aprovechaba para pensar y analizar la situación

-prosigan con el plan. Pongan esas fotos junto a las demás. Y quiero a un escuadrón con los mejores siguiéndolos, todavía hay posibilidades de encontrarlos. A partir de ahora… todo cambia.

iiioiiioiiioiiioiiio

.I.I.I.I.I.I.I.

iiioiiioiiioiiioiiio

El dolor era desconcertante.

Exactamente eso, me sentía desconcertado.

Donde estoy? Que está ocurriendo?

Mi cuerpo intentaba evitar la agonía, y me sumergía una y otra vez en una oscuridad que me evitaba segundos o incluso minutos llenos de dolor, haciendo que fuera más difícil mantenerme en la realidad.

Intento separar lo irreal y la realidad.

La irrealidad era negra. En ella no me dolía nada.

La realidad era roja y me hacía sentir como si me arrasaran por la mitad, me mordieran por todas partes, me golpeara el más feroz vampiro, y me sumergieran en la peor de la visiones de itachi, todo a la vez.

La realidad era sentir que mí cuerpo se retorcía y enloquecía aunque yo no podía moverme, posiblemente debido al mismo dolor.

La realidad era saber que había algo mucho más importante que toda esta tortura, pero no ser capaz de recordar que era.

La realidad había llegado demasiado rápido.

Observo sin ver como el piso se acerca a mí en cámara lenta. Me tambaleó hacia el en un acto reflejo, aunque ya nos estábamos alejando nuevamente.

Algo me tira en dirección opuesta. Regresándome a mí posición inicial.

De nuevo el dolor desgarrándome. Una agonía. Más oscuridad.

Tum Tum

El calvario volvió como una ola, fuerte y precisa.

Quise aferrarme a algo pero era inútil. No sentía nada más que dolor y una debilidad enorme en cada extremidad de mí cuerpo.

Tum Tum

Que es ese ruido? Un tambor? Pisadas?

Tum Tum

No. Es algo distinto. Más denso y fuerte. Algo consistente.

Tum Tum

Un corazón. Mí corazón suena así? No, no es el mío. Es el de otro.

Abro los ojos con algo de dificultad. La oscuridad de la noche es todo lo que veo.Donde estoy? Que es esa suave brisa que golpea mí rostro? Cierro los ojos y los vuelvo a abrir. Hay figuras borrosas, parecen arboles y plantas y más árboles y plantas. Un bosque tal vez. Un bosque que se mueve. Cierro los ojos, ya no puedo mantenerlos abiertos. Porque se mueve? Yo no me estoy moviendo.

Siento mí cuerpo. Estoy sobre algo. Algo suave. Que era??

Punzadas de dolor me atacan. Un quejido se escapa de mis labios sin que pueda frenarlo, ni queriendo hacerlo.

Joder duele. Duele mucho. Me quedo quieto, queriendo evitar cualquier ráfaga de dolor.

Tum Tum

El corazón de alguien sigue sonando. Siento algo moviéndose bajo mí. Algo que irradia calor. Huelo el aire. Hay bastantes olores confusos y nada fuertes, desagradables para mí fino olfato. Quien está bajo mí?

Escuela. Cazadores. Bosque. Río. Negro. Bosque. Negro.

Los recuerdos me golpean como una ola al llegar a orillas de la playa.

Naruto. Naruto está debajo de mí. Me está llevando. Pero que había pasado? Me… me desmaye? Porque? Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Donde estamos? Qué pasó? Porque siento tanto dolor?

Siento como caigo. Caemos. Un sonido seco y un gruñido demasiado cerca de mí. El golpe rebota en mí cuerpo, mandándome olas de sufrimiento. Maldigo a los mil demonios y una queja de dolor muere en mis labios. Abro los ojos, todo está oscuro pero distingo el suelo a unos centímetros. Frunzo el seño ante mí vista borrosa.

Un movimiento lento y el lobo se mueve de nuevo. Porque se habrá caído? Noto el paso irregular. Está cojeando.

Recuerdo los disparos. Naruto también fue herido.

Estúpido lobo.

Quiero pararme y caminar por mí cuenta. Pero, como ya lo sabía, mí cuerpo no responde como

es debido. Me siento débil y alorodido.

Cuánto tiempo llevaba Naruto huyendo? Los habíamos perdido? Donde estábamos? A dónde íbamos?

Suspiro, logrando que varias de mis heridas ardieran ante el dolor.

Un líquido baja por mí abdomen lentamente. Intento oler que es, los aromas siguen siendo confusos pero reconozco el característico olor de la sangre sobre todos ellos.

Quien está sangrando? Naruto lo esta?

Mí garganta quema ante la idea del rojo líquido descendiendo por mí garganta.

Inspiró. Mí ceño se frunce en total disgusto, borrando cualquier fantasía que pudiera tener. Ese olor... Ese aroma.

Sangre. Mí... sangre

Mí cabeza se hunde más en el suave pelaje y lo último que escucho es el corazón de Naruto antes de ser empujado a la oscuridad.

Negro

Un suave olor. Bosque y hojas. Lluvia y tierra mojada.

Hundo la nariz en algo cálido y esponjoso. El olor se intensifica.

Negro.

Un gruñido lastimoso. Mí piel se pone de gallina ante el peligro. Que pasa? Quien es?

Arboles. Hay arboles por todos lados. Verdes y marrones. Rojos y naranjas.

El dolor nubla mí vista y mí sangre mis sentidos. Alguien gruñe… soy yo. Quiero moverme. No puedo. Impotencia y desesperación. Porque no podía moverme? Porque no tenía fuerzas?

Negro.

Rocas. Todo está cubierto de rocas. Escucho el eco de una piedra al caerse. Una cueva? Que hacía en una cueva?

Abro los ojos. Rojo, rojo, rojo. Me muevo. Algo suave acaricia mí rostro. Un pelaje bordo. Alzó la vista. Una cabeza roja. Una cabeza de un animal.

Naruto?!

Un movimiento. Dos extremidades puntiagudas sobresalen de la cabeza. Son orejas, largas y puntiagudas, cubiertas del rojizo pelaje. Son muy grandes. Las contempló anonado. No son de lobos. Nunca en mí vida había visto unas iguales.

Un recuerdo fugaz de unos ojos rojos.

Que o quien era Naruto?

Negro

Rocas. Estoy rodeados de ellas.

Me siento frío. Miro alrededor. Estoy tirado en el suelo. Donde esta Naruto?

Negro.

Un hermoso animal se encuentran frente a mi.

Feroz y hermoso. Imponente y enorme.

Es una perfecta mezcla de lobo y zorro. Sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, me miran atentos. Estudiándome. No puedo evitar compararlos con el azul intenso que tiene Naruto cuando es humano. Observo su cuerpo cubierto del bordo pelaje. Su enorme cola llama mí atención. Es la de un zorro y le da un toque exótico, único.

"Qué es él?"

Negro

Un suave aroma llega hasta mí, nublado mis pensamientos.

Era sangre, tibia y dulce.

La boca se me hace agua y siento como mí cuerpo reacciona ante el olor, mandando ciertas descargas de satisfacción que terminan en mí garganta, quemándola a fuego vivo.

Dolor y sequedad.

Quiero mover mí mano hacia mí cuello. Calmar las llamas desde el exterior. Pero era preso de una enorme debilidad. Siento los brazos durante un momento como si fueran mangueras de goma vacías y después como si nada fueran. No podía percibirlos en absoluto.

No podía ni sentirme a mí mismo.

Algo moja mis labios. Algo espeso, cálido, rico y penetrante.

Dominado totalmente por el embriagante olor, que prometía saciar mí sed, me dejé llevar a la deriva sin ser consciente de mis movimientos.

Empiezo a beber como si no hubiera un mañana y antes de lo que me hubiese gustado, termino con mí alimento. Desesperado por más abro los ojos, sintiendo un poco de mis energías renovadas, y siguiendo mis instintos observo fijamente, entre la mas densa oscuridad que rodea el lugar, a un muchacho tirado en el suelo.

El latido de su corazón es fuerte. Inspiró el aire. Otro ataque de sed ardiente se inmiscuye en mí conciencia.

Antes de que lo piense ya estoy parado pero el peso de mí cuerpo es demasiado para mis adormecidos músculos. Al instante caigo al suelo y un sonido gutural sale desde el fondo de mí garganta.

Centro mí vista en aquel punto caliente de su cuello donde el pulso cálido latía con más fuerza.

Sangre

Sangre

Sangre

Sangre

Sangre

Un nuevo aroma llama mí atención. Giro la cabeza con brusquedad, sin importarme el dolor.

Sangre. Su aroma abarca todo el lugar, todo el espacio volviéndome loco.

Intento buscar su procedencia. Es desde una esquina alejada.Un rugido salvaje sale de mí propia boca.

Dos pupilas, llameantes como el rubí, me miran amenazantes entre las sombras de ese lugar mientras otro rugido, fuerte e imponente, se escucha por todo el lugar.

Mí piel se eriza ante la amenaza logrando aclarar mí cabeza durante un segundo. La niebla provocada por la sed cedió, aunque la sed continúo ardiendo.

Miro atentamente la enorme figura frente a mí. Sus ojos ya no están sobre mí. Solo soy capaz de distinguir una masa negra haciendo leves movimientos mientras el sonido de la carne al desgarrarse y suaves masticada provienen de ese lugar. Miro alrededor, por el rabillo del ojo, atento a cualquier movimiento o posible amenaza. La oscuridad es tal que apenas si puedo notar las rocas que me rodean y la tierra que hace de suelo. Estoy en una cueva.

Contengo la respiración, comprendiendo, en esa fracción de segundos, que la habilidad para razonar con claridad me duraría tanto como pudiera evitar oler esos aromas de nuevo.

Regreso mí mirada al chico y noto que no se mueve. Está desmayado. El ardon de mi garganta amenaza con hacerme perder el control de nuevo.

Necesito alimentarme, sentir la sangre tibia en mí cuerpo. Sentir como calma el dolor.

Intento ponerme de pie teniendo como soporte una roca en mí espalda. El movimiento y el rose con la dura textura dañan mí lastimada piel.

Un sonido extraño escapa de mí garganta cuando estoy parado y me acerco tan rápido como mi malherido cuerpo me lo permite, acortando la distancia que me separa del muchacho desmayado a unos metros de mí, sufriendo una lenta y agónica espera de segundos hasta llegar a él.

Me siento lentamente al lado de su cabeza, saboreando en mí paladar su sabor, embriagándome con su olor.

Me inclino, ignorando las punzadas en mí cuerpo. Veo su cuello y mis colmillos se alargan en respuesta. Siento su piel desgarrarse y como mis dientes avanzan entre la carne, la grasa y los músculos hasta que mí lengua hace contacto con el más exquisito elixir que haya existido en la tierra.

Mí sentidos se descontrolan nuevamente. Perdiendo la cordura en tal deleite de sabor que invade mí boca y baja por mí garganta, calmando la quemazón.

Mí víctima se mueve bajo mis brazos. Luchando por liberarse del firme agarre del cual es presa hasta que se detiene. Sin fuerzas, sin vida. Continúo bebiendo ávidamente, apretando más el cuerpo, hasta que la sangre deja de brotar de él. La sed arde de nuevo. Apartó lejos de mi la carcasa vacía, disgustado.

Observo nuevamente el lugar. Resistiendo el impulso de saborear el olor del aire al ver a mí compañero devorando su presa.

Sabía que era Naruto.

Sabía que, aunque todo de mí gritara en ir y sacarle su platlillo, era casi un suicidio intentar pelear por la comida con un lobo estando en mis condiciones y aunque muy posiblemente Naruto estuviera igual o peor que yo, ahora había algo distinto en su presencia que hacía que me mantuviera en mí lugar, sin querer interrumpirlo. Mis instintos de supervivencia estaban activos y yo molesto.

Que tenía Naruto para producir eso en mí?

Los dolores de mí cuerpo desvían mi atención. El daño era grande. Sentía las múltiples balas dentro de mí que no habían sido expulsadas por mí cuerpo produciendo que los hoyos, que habían dejado, no cerrarán. Por lo menos no sangraba pero con tanta pérdida de conciencia y falta de fuerza apostaba que ya había perdido mucha sangre, si es que no era la mayoría.

No iba a poder soportar mucho tiempo sentado sin ningún apoyo.

Alzo la vista, a unos metros de donde estoy hay una roca grande que llega el techo. Me acerco, medio arrastrándome medio gateando mientras una mano aprieta el dolor más intenso en mí estómago tratando de disminuirlo inútilmente. Apoyo mí espalda lentamente en la suave textura al llegar. Los sonidos han cesado. El lobo ya no está comiendo.

Observo alrededor. Buscando al licántropo mientras saboreo los últimos rastros de sangre de mí boca.

Con una nueva perspectiva de observación, lo encuentro con su cabeza recostada en sus dos patas delanteras, juzgándome con su mirada, con esos ojos rojos, que relámpaguean en la oscuridad, antes de cerrarlos. Admiro su cuerpo, tan grande como el de un oso robusto y poderoso, hasta que algo me deja helado.

Algo se mueve tras de él. Mí primer pensamiento es que es su cola pero varias sombras siguen el movimiento. Varias colas.

Nueve colas.

La palabra "kitsune" resuena en mí mente como un eco sin interrupciones y durante un minuto el pánico me atraviesa.

Será... será posible?

Miro de nuevo. No hay dudas. Nueve colas que distan mucho de ser las un lobo y se asemejan más a ser las de un zorro. Espesas y mucho más grandes que las de un lobo normal; orejas grandes, rectas y puntiagudas; hocico estrecho y alargado; ojos rojos.

Está más claro que el agua.

Durante mís años de existencia, había escuchado numerosas historias sobre el gran zorro de nueve colas. No había nadie que no conociera al gran demonio.

Mis instintos reaccionan nuevamente ante la amenaza descubierta y un leve gruñido sale de mis labios.

No hay respuestas por parte del lobo.

El recuerdo de la primera vez que lo había visto llega de repente. Esa vez no había sabido por que mi cuerpo reaccionaba así y me había molestado, al creerme más débil, por sentirme amenazado por un simple lobo. Pero ahora entendía.

Naruto no era cualquier lobo. Era el lobo, contenedor del kyubi, espíritu de nueve colas, quien había asesinado y sido el terror de muchos.

Contemplo de nuevo al zorro delante de mí, sus músculos están en tensión aún en esa pose que parece tan despreocupada, como esperando un ataque en cualquier momento. Noto como su torso sube y baja irregularmente. Le cuesta respirar.

La necesidad de ver cómo esta me invade lentamente hasta que ya no puedo ignorarla. Por alguna razón ya no me parece amenazante, el sólo es Naruto. El dobe con el cual escape de los cazadores (nunca admitiría que el me salvo) y que salve de los lobos.

Con la poca fuerza que eh recuperado me acerco sigiloso, atento a cualquier movimiento. Sus músculos se tensan a cada paso que doy mientras que mí cuerpo sufre la tortura e las heridas sin sanar.

Los restos de un cuerpo sin vida reposa cerca de él. Está rodeado de un líquido carmesí. Mí garganta gruñe ante el desperdicio pero me obligó a concentrarme en el animal frente a mí.

Bajo su atenta mirada me siento a su lado y apoyo, nuevamente, la espalda en el tronco. Se ve asombrado y contrariado. Poso mi vista en su lomo. No parece estar grave.

Un leve gruñido sale de su garganta.

-aún con esta forma eres molesto- digo sintiéndome relajado a pesar de saber quién era mí compañía. El solo gruñe, un gruñido leve, y yo cierro los ojos. Dispuesto a recuperar la fuerza que me habían abandonado.

Al pasar los minutos siento como algo es despedido por mí cuerpo y cae en el suelo, logrando que el sonido se expanda por el lugar. Abro los ojos. Es una de las balas. Porque hasta ahora sale? Ya no debería tener ninguna en el cuerpo pero aún siento varias. Será por la pérdida de sangre? Había perdido bastante así que no resultaría extraño.

Pero lo era. Era extraño. Ya había sufrido perdidas de sangre como está y nunca había terminado tan débil como esta vez. Porque ahora sí?

Repaso lo que sucedió antes y durante la huida. Y la respuesta llega de inmediato.

La droga

En ninguna de mis veces anteriores había sufrido tales condiciones antes de ser lastimado. Pero como una droga puede interferir en la inmediata sanación que ejercen mis músculos en mí cuerpo?

Joder. Tanto habían avanzado los malnacidos?

Escucho otra bala al caer y veo mí torso en una respuesta impulsiva.

Estaba hecho un desastre. Tenía la remera rota y llena de mí propia sangre seca. A través de ella podía ver varios huecos inflamados todavía y otros que ya estaban cerrando lentamente. Demasiado lento para mí gusto.

Un sonido lastimoso me distrae. Proviene de Naruto.

El demonio de nueve colas .…

Quien lo hubiese imaginado? Sabía de esto Itachi? Por eso era que lo había ayudado? Pero, porque? No se suponía que los Uchiha no se llevaban bien con el kyubi? Miles de dudas azotan mí mente y solo me detengo al sentir un extraño peso en mí pierna. Al mirar hacia abajo me encuentro con la cabeza de un lobo dormido apoyada ahí.

Tengo el impulso de moverlo. Pero no lo hago, sorprendentemente me agrada su contacto conmigo. Un sonido resignado sale de mis labios mientras pasó mis dedos entre su suave pelaje. Demonio o no, últimamente me había estado sintiendo de esta manera junto a él. Una manera extraña para mí, algo que quería ignorar pero que no podía hacerlo.

Comienzo a recorrer con mis dedos su rostro. Su hocico, sus orejas. Cierro los ojos mientras recargo la cabeza en la roca sin detener el movimiento de mí mano hasta que algo cálido humedece mis dedos.

Abro los ojos y veo. Sangre. La garganta me pica ante el apetitoso líquido pero sigo aguantando la respiración. No era momento para sucumbir ante mis instintos. Bajo la mirada al lomo de Naruto y comienzo a tocar y ver entre su denso pelaje. Las heridas son muchas; y algunas más profundas y graves de lo que creía.

Mierda, no lo había notado.

Pero porque las tiene? Solo son balas, los lobos se recuperaban de ellas mas rápido que nosotros. A ellos no le afectaba tanto perder grandes cantidades de sangre ya que si podían regenerarla, al igual que los humanos, no como nosotros que debíamos si o si alimentarnos si habíamos perdido mucho y poseer algo de ese liquido en nuestro cuerpo para poder comenzar la curación.

Las armas de este tipo eran más utilizados para los vampiros….

Muevo a Naruto para que se separe de mí y pueda verlo mejor. No hay respuesta, lo muevo otra vez con un poco más de fuerza. Sigue sin responderme.

Joder dobe. Tan pesado es tu sueño? Abro sus ojos y entiendo porque no me ha respondido.

Se ha desmayado.

Me muevo como puedo y con ambas manos apartó su pelaje. Tiene varios hoyos que ya no sangran y que ya estan cicatrizando, más lentas que las mías en un estado normal pero más rápido que cualquiera de su especie. Sin embargo, había otras grandes heridas que aún sangraban.

Eran bastantes raras, con múltiples pequeños agujeros juntos en un cierto punto. Empiezo a hacer presión en ellos. Algo comienza a salir de varios junto con la sangre, son pedazos pequeños de balas.

Que es esto?

Cuando ya eh quitado todos los pedazos de balas del cuerpo de Naruto, estudio el lugar buscando algo que me sirva para detener el sangrado. Me detengo al ver a los dos jóvenes sin vida que habían sido mí alimento y algo golpea mí corazón al comprender el esfuerzo que supuso tal acción.

Porque lo hiciste estúpido? Podría haber soportado sin comer unos días más.

Regreso a mí tarea pero a los minutos desisto. Era inútil buscar algo con que ayudar al lobo en este lugar. Suspiro pensando hacer algo que nunca hubiera hecho.

Llevo un mano a mí boca y meto tres dedos en ella, mojandolos con mí saliva. Cuando están lo suficientemente húmedos los saco y comienzo a pasarlo por una de las heridas de Naruto. Repito la acción. El sabor de su sangre en mí boca es embriagadora. Cierro los ojos con fuerzas y resisto de atacar al lobo.

No sé cuánto me lleva cubrir todas las lesiones. El escozor de mí garganta es horrible sabiendo que aún hay más de esa sangre por probar. Pero me resisto, sin quererlo eh probado mucha sin siquiera clavar mis colmillos en él.

Me recargo nuevamente en la roca. Suerte que eran simples heridas de balas las que teníamos y no algunas de tanta gravedad como la que nuestras especies nos hacíamos y de las cuales tardábamos más tiempo en recuperarnos. Pero esos pedazos de balas… habían tardado en salir. Si no fuera por mí Naruto las seguiría teniendo. Porque no fueron expulsadas por su cuerpo? Esas eran una de las nuevas armas? Nunca las había visto.

Miro hacia arriba. Hacia el techo, tan negro como todo el lugar. Donde estábamos? Podíamos relajarnos y curarnos tranquilamente o tendríamos que estar atentos? Esperaba que fuera lo segundo. No estábamos en condiciones de escapar.

Todo había acabado mal. Mal. Mal. Mal. Este no era el plan mierda! Debíamos escapar bien. Cuando todo se hecho a perder? Porque los cazadores habían aparecido en el instituto?!?

Joder. Estúpida droga. Estúpidos cazadores. Estúpidas balas. Porque tenían que perseguirnos y jodernos la existencia? No hacíamos nada malo.

Exhalo con resignación. De que me servía pensar en eso ahora?

Examino de nuevo el lugar, ubicando posibles salidas que parecían inexistentes sin un conocimiento previo del lugar. La cueva parecía estar rodeada de oscuridad.

Donde estábamos? Cerca de Phoenix? ¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos estado escapando? ¿Un día entero? Dos? Medio día? ¿Que ruta habia tomado Naruto?

Miro mi reloj, marca las dos. De la mañana o la noche? Recuerdo los teléfono de mí bolsillo y los saco. No tenía ninguna llamada pérdida ni mensaje de texto y me quedaba la mitad de la batería. Miro la fecha, Martes 4:15 a.m. eso quería decir que estuvimos un día completo huyendo. Apago el teléfono y miro el de Naruto, estaba igual que el mio. Sin señal, sin llamadas ni mensajes y con poca batería.

Suelto el aire de mis pulmones, estábamos incomunicados. Solo me quedaba esperar a que Naruto se despertara para saber dónde nos encontrábamos. Y, luego, lograr tener señal para comunicarnos con Itachi o Jiraiya.

Las horas pasan y pasan sin que haya ningún cambio en el ambiente.

Las heridas de Naruto han dejado de sangrar luego de hacer contacto con mí saliva y ya han mejoraron considerablemente su aspecto. Su recuperación es rápida. Más rápida de lo que había pensado, aún sabiendo lo acelerado que trabajaba su metabolismo. Será por el kyubi? Miro sus colas por quinta? Sexta vez? No lo sé. Me tienen inoptizado.

Tan grandes e irreales.

Dudas inundan mí mente. Que haré cuando despierte? Que hará él al saber que su secreto fue descubierto?

Un sonido raro escapa de mis labios. Una mezcla de risa y una exclamacion de resignación todo por la estúpida situación. Porque me preocupaba tanto por el zorro?

Pasó mí mano por mí cara. Por todos los cielos! estoy encerrado junto al contenedor del kitsune, del cual me siento inexplicablemente atraído, y ni siquiera me preocupa mí integridad física sino la de él!

Joder. Sí que estoy mal. Desde cuándo me preocupaban desconocidos?

Que me estaba pasando? Porque me siento así?!

Apenas si lo conocía y dios! es un dobe insoportable. Todo lo contrario a mí. Pero porque sentía esa energía, invisible para la vista pero tan clara para el corazón, que me atraía a él?

Pero… podía haber una explicación

Pero yo… yo…

No podía estar… sintiendo cosas por él… o si?

Porque… porque eso no tendría lógica!

Naruto y yo...

Solo yo sentía estas emociones o el también? Debería decirle?

Pero y si estaba equivocado? Y si sólo era atracción sexual?

No… yo sabía lo que era una atracción sexual y esto era mucho más que eso. Cuántas mujeres, cuantos hombres pasaron por mí cama y nunca sentí tales cosas. Nunca. Y ahora las sentía, por un dobe, por Naruto.

Mierda.

Y si él no sentía lo mismo?

Miro a Naruto, el era tan diferente a mí.

Frunzo el ceño. Si estos son mis sentimientos, los odio.

Otra hora paso. Y otra. Cuando me doy cuenta ya son las seis de la tarde.

Con molestia comienzo a mover a Naruto para que se despierte del sueño que lo mantenía en el subconsciente desde hace unas horas. No tengo mucho éxito. Parece que mis sospechas de que es un dormilón son acertadas.

Un gruñido sale de su boca. Lo miro, sigue durmiendo. Lo alejó de mí fastidiado de que me siga usando de almohada. Tal vez sienta está cosa extraña por él pero eso no significa que me agrade.

Liberado del peso extra, me pongo de pie pausadamente siendo consciente de que no podía hacer movimientos bruscos y camino hacia donde suponía estaba la salida. Ya estaba harto de estar sentado sin poder hacer nada y sin saber nada mientras mi garganta quemaba más y mis fuerzas disminuían a cada segundo que pasaba en esta cueva llena de sangre y sin poder probar una gota.

Un gruñido detiene mis pasos. Al darme vuelta me encuentro con la chispeante mirada del zorro mientras se para lentamente con sus nueve colas moviéndose frenéticamente detrás de él, como si tuvieran vida propia.

Mantengo mí postura relajada, si lo que el quería era intimidarme tendría que hacer un mejor trabajó. Había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar, tratando de evitar los pensamientos sobre él, y ya tenía claro que, como Uchiha, yo tenía cierto poder sobre el demonio. Un don que explicaba como entré al lugar en la mente de Naruto.

Un lugar que sólo existía en él gracias al espíritu dentro suyo, donde su conciencia y la del lobo se unían.

A pesar de que estaba demasiado débil para ponerme a probar cómo funcionaba, no me iba a acobardar frente a nadie. Ni siquiera frente al kyubi.

Estudio sus movimientos. El también se ve relajado. No parece querer atacar. Su cabeza se mueve, oliendo el aire, y mira hacia un costado. Sigo su trayectoria sin descuidar por completo al lobo que comienza a moverse y se acerca despreocupadamente hacia su comida sin terminar.

Apretó los puños molesto conmigo mismo por haberme preocupado de algo que al otro no parecía importarle.

Si alguien debía intimidarse aquí era él y no yo.

Inspiró, tratando de calmarme, y cometo un error que había estado evitando.

El olor óxido de la sangre entra por mí nariz y termina en un gruñido al sentir como mí garganta se desgarraba ante la sed.

Había estado aguantando oler mucho tiempo. Soportando el ardon y manteniendo al límite mis pensamientos.

Pero esto me había superado.

Mí cuerpo clamaba por sangre de nuevo.


	14. 14

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto. La imagen no me pertenece,créditos a su respectivo autor. La historia si es mia.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOV

UAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUA

.O.

.O. O .O.

.O.

OVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOVOV UAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUAUA

 _Beber_ _sangre_

Con el poco control que aún poseía sobre mí, di la vuelta sobre mis talones y corrí.

Durante varios segundos sentí como si el mundo estuviera congelado. En un segundo el lugar era tenuemente visible y al siguiente no se veía absolutamente nada. Como si ni una pizca de luz atravesara el lugar.

 _Sangre. Beber_

Me recuesto sobre una roca abrumado por el cambio y el sentirme débil por el esfuerzo de no regresar sobre mis pasos.

Un rugido terrorífico sale de mis labios al sentir la presencia tras de mi. Me separo de la pared y continuo caminando, tratando de poner la mayor distancia entre esa cueva y yo.

El lobo pasó junto a mí, poniendose de frente, obstruyendome el paso. Sus dientes, alargados y filosos, relucen entre la oscuridad y su mirada intenta advertirme de algo.

La cueva tiembla ante el sonido de su gruñido.

Me lanzó hacia él hastiado. Debía salir de este lugar. Debía beber sangre.

Arremete contra mi al mismo momento que yo contra el. Nos fundimos en una pelea desigual. El tenía la fuerza que a mi me faltaba, pero yo estaba controlado por mis necesidades básicas y no iba a reparar en pros y contras de meterme en una disputa donde no sería el vencedor.

Su zarpa da en mí estómago sin llegar a rasgar la piel. Caígo al suelo de espalda y antes de que pueda levantarme, él ya esta aprisionadome bajo su cuerpo, con sus patas delanteras haciendo presión en mis hombros.

Rugí y me removi intentando safárme de su agarre, el me devolvió la advertencia buscando mí cuello en señal de rendición. Aún en el suelo, sin posibilidades de escape, sin ser consciente al 100% de mis actos sabía que nunca dejaría dañar así mí orgullo.

Mostré mis dientes mientras notaba como la fuerza del agarre iba disminuyendo a medida que iba saliendo de su metamorfosis.

-sas...

Sentí la sangre en mí boca, tan exicita como la había probado hace unas horas. Dulce y amarga, una mezcla justa y armonizada. Tan diferente a la de los humanos. Bebí dejándome llevar por el embriagante sabor, tan cálido como ningún otro. Calmada mí sed, lentamente fui consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Naruto se encontraba sobre mí. Con cada pierna a cada lado de mí cuerpo y sus manos aún sobre mis hombros mientras las mías lo agarraban manteniéndolo inclinado hacia mí. Su corazón latía rápido, desenfrenado. Y su respiración era un tanto irregular.

-que mierda? - su voz suena ronca, provocadora. Abro los ojos, lo primero que veo, a centímetros de mí rostro, son sus mechones de pelos, opacados y apenas perceptibles por la oscuridad. Sigo bebiendo, excitándome al sentir su sangre bajar por mí garganta y su cuerpo caliente haciendo contacto con el mío. Comienza a moverse, queriendome separar de él.

Una cabellera rubia. Ojos azules, grandes y llenos de vida, en un pequeño niño de enorme sonrisa. Manos unidas. Un calor cálido y un embriagante aroma…

Siento un fuerte golpe en mí rostro. Abro los ojos, cortando la visión.

Que… que había sido eso? Quien era ese niño? Que era lo que había visto? Porque había visto eso?

Escucho que alguien gruñe. Miro hacia adelante. Naruto sigue sobre mí.

Sus ojos brillan en la oscuridad. Ojos celestes ocultos en la negrura del lugar. Ocultos de mí vista. El… sus ojos… quién era el niño?

Me muevo para que me suelte. Otro golpe en mí mejilla. Noto que estoy completamente tirado en el piso. Un gruñido sale de mis labios, alzo la vista hasta ver ese lugar en donde intuía que había clavado mis colmillos.

Porque había visto eso mientras bebía su sangre? Porque había sentido que yo estaba físicamente en ese lugar? Naruto también lo vio?

-vampiro de mierda-gruño. Naruto dejo de golpearme pero me tiene inmovilizado agarrandome de los hombros y aplastando, con sus piernas, mis brazos a cada lado de mí cuerpo.

-sueltame- módulo mis palabras lentamente, enviando en ella el tono más amenazante que siempre hacia ceder a mis víctimas. Pero Naruto no se mueve, sólo resopla.

-si claro. Para que me sigas mordiendo estúpido? -su tono de voz es brusco, grueso y pareciera hablar entre dientes. Busco nuevamente su mirada entre la nada. Algo rojo resplandece frente a mí.

-si no me sueltas por las buenas, lo harás por las malas- sigo viendo fijamente un punto frente a mí. Ahí donde se que están sus ojos que me harán entrar en su mente. El suspira y de un momento a otro sus orbes ya no están-cobarde! -mi comentario no parece afectarle como lo había previsto.

-ya te alimentaste maldito! Deja de ser un gilipollas y reacciona. Hay cosas más importante que tu apetito!- su comentario, cargado de ira, logra hacer un click en mí mente. Frunzo el ceño. Lo que el estúpido había dicho era verdad. Contengo la respiración y dejó de luchar.

Por lo menos su sangre había calmado mí sed y me había alimentado en el proceso, lo suficiente para aumentar la velocidad de curación. Pero...

Pero que había sido eso que vi? Porque lo había visto? Porque había parecido tan… real?

-ya te calmaste?- fijo mí atención en él. Su tono de voz es serio. Sin una chispa de esa característica alegría que suele ir con él.

-mhm- su agarre comienza a disminuir lentamente. Seguro espera que en cualquier momento me tiré a su garganta y siga bebiendo de él… lo cual no parecía una mal idea. Pero el dobe tenía razón. Había temas que tratar más importantes que mí sed. Como, quien era el niño que había visto?

Finalmente me suelta con un suspiro y una maldición entre dientes. Frunzo el ceño ante la sensación del vacío al no tener sus manos sobre mí cuerpo. Quiero agarrarlo y volverme a sentir envuelto en su calor. Apretó los dientes. Que estaba mal conmigo?

Escucho sus movimientos, como si fuera una escena de fondo, al dejar caer su peso a mí lado. Piel contra rocas y tierra.

Era Naruto el niño? El parecido del color de sus ojos era impresionante junto con sus facciones. Pero porque lo había visto? Nunca, nunca había escuchado de algún vampiro teniendo visiones o viendo los recuerdos de su víctima al morderlos.

-lo viste?

-ver que?- dice cortante y enojado.

-no lo viste

-joder. De que coños hablas? -su voz se eleva hasta salir un gruñido de ellos-no estoy de humor Sasuke así que deja de joder

-oh vamos usurantonkachi. No me vas a decir que solo…- un gruñido y una presión en mí cuello corta lo que le iba a decir. Le gruño en respuesta. Quien cojones se cree para hacer esto? Saco su mano de mí con un manotazo

-no vengas a joder Sasuke. No estoy de humor - resoplo pero no digo nada.

(O) ..N..A..R..U..T..O.. (O)*

Me pongo de pie apretando los puños. Estúpido vampiro.

-regresemos- digo controlando el tono de mí voz. Si al comienzo había estado preocupado y rompiéndome la cabeza sobre que decirle al bastardo para que no me temiera por conocer quién de verdad soy, ya no mas. Todo quedó en el olvido en cuanto la ira me invadió.

Maldito y estúpido chupasangre. Quien coños se cree para morderme y beber mí sangre?

-no- aprieto los dientes para controlar el impulso de partirle la cara y el cuerpo.

-como que no?- ya no me importa esconder el enojo y la bronca. Mí cuerpo tiembla ante mis emociones.

 ** _*"Cálmate Naruto, no es un buen momento para que te transformes. No puedes hacerle nada. Lo necesitas para encontrar a Jiraiya, recuerdas?"*_**

-no regresaré. Hay demasiado olor a sangre-gruño y doy la vuelta recordando el motivo por el que me había mordido.

Su estúpida sed.

Debi dejar que se perdiera en la cueva y no ir tras él. Maldito chupasangre

-quedate aquí y no te muevas- no espero su respuesta ni me interesa. Si se quiere perder por mí bien. Incluso más que bien, genial.

La oscuridad desaparece un poco cuando llego a la cueva en donde habíamos estado. A penas paso la "entrada" me desquitó con la primera roca a mí vista. Siento el dolor en mí cuerpo, que la ira me había hecho olvidar, pero no me importa. Un golpe, dos golpes, tres golpes. La roca se rompe. Maldito idiota.

 ** _Terminarás haciendote mas daño del que ya tienes mocos_**

 _Cállate Kurama, no estoy de humor para NADIE_

Abro la boca y dejó salir un rugido desde mí pecho, tratando de libertad todos los sentimientos con este.

 ** _No sé porque tanto lío. En un momento parec…_**

 _He.Dicho.Que.Te.Calles_.

Escucho su risa socarrona y apretó más fuerte puños.

No sé que era peor. Haber sido mordido por un vampiro, algo que era lo peor para un licántropo ya que era como ponernos en la misma medida que los humanos… algo deshonroso. Nosotros no éramos débiles como ellos y mucho menos estábamos bajo los vampiros; o haberlo disfrutado, aunque fuera por un momento.

Odioso Uchiha bastardo de cuarta.

…Idiota yo por dejarme morder… y luego haber sentido cosas que no debía.

Otro gruñido. Otra roca destrozada.

 ** _Naruto_**

Respiró hondo intentando calmarme mientras observo el lugar. Hay manchas oscuras por varios lados. Sangre. Gruño.

Tal vez el bastardo no tuviera toda la culpa. Había llegado aquí inconsciente y casi sin nada de sangre en el cuerpo. Tal vez los dos chicos no fueron suficientes y el olor lo volvió loco.

Paso una mano por mí cuello tocando los dos agujeros.

Frunzo el ceño a la vez que apreto los dientes y las manos. Un gruñido sale de mis labios.

No. Tenía. Porque. Morderme.

Lamo dos dedos y luego pasó mí saliva por esa parte. Ni en pedo dejaba que la marca no se cicatrizara.

A regadientes me acerco a los dos cuerpos de chicos robustos, sintiendo malestares en mís piernas, brazos y estómago. Aún no había sanado del todo pero ya estaba bien, supongo que como el día anterior antes de escapar. Suerte que no habían utilizado los pinches venenosos, eso sí hubiera sido problemático. Había escuchado que eran tan dolorosos como una mordida profunda de nuestra especie.

Como supuse, las ropas de los hombres estában enteras y sin ningún rasgadura. Los desvistió y mido los tamaños de las remeras y pantalones y me pongo el que es más de mí talla. Me queda un poco grande, pero bastará.

Salgo hacia la oscuridad estando seguro de que no se me olvidaba nada. Antes de llegar, hasta donde siento que esta Sasuke, inspiró hondo tratando de calmarme otra vez.

-porque tardaste tanto? -dice medio molesto. Su voz viene desde abajo así que supongo que está sentado en el suelo. Tiro, en esa dirección, la muda de ropa que había traído para él y lo ignoro comenzando a caminar, dándome cuenta que el intento de calmarme había sido en vano. Todavía quería partirle el cuerpo entero.

-solo sígueme y quédate callado- el resopla pero no dice nada. Siento como se mueve y comienza a caminar tras de mí. En cualquier momento me hubiera burlado de él por hacerme caso, algo que había descubierto era casi imposible en el Uchiha, pero ahora lo que menos me importaba era eso.

Por lo menos no tendré que preocuparme por como toma la noticia de Kurama, pienso fugazmente, porque ya no me interesa. Iremos juntos quiera o no. Además de que parece no importarle. No escuché ninguna variación en su voz ni oli el miedo en su piel.

Estúpido vampiro engreído, de seguro que por su carácter de mierda se cree el mejor.

La oscuridad se hace más densa que antes y los olores comienzan a mezclarse, confundiendose unos con otros, como si todos fueran uno pero a la vez no hicieran ninguno. Me concentro en el camino, sabiendo que a partir de ahora no podía distraerme.

Agudizo mí vista y disminuyó la velocidad de mis pasos mientras me concentro en ignorar todos los olores que solo me confundían. Miro hacia los lados, apenas vislumbrando lo que hay frente a mí, y escucho.

Las suaves pero torpes pisadas de Sasuke me seguían de cerca, suponía que por la debilidad aún existentes en su cuerpo, todo esto le había afectado más a él que a mí. A los lejos se escucha el leve murmullo del aire y más allá el agua que recorre las rocas.

Alargó mí mano sabiendo que ya estoy cerca de una incrucijada. Apenas la noto doblo hacia la izquierda.

El tiempo transcurre hasta que llegamos a otra cueva masomenos visible. Me desplomó en el primer lugar que veo, dispuesto a seguir con la poca recuperación de mí cuerpo. Sasuke entra lentamente tras de mí y en vez de sentarse lo más alejado de mí, lo hace a mí lado. Siseo entre dientes, insatisfecho con su decisión.

-tienes toda la puta cueva chupasangre. Vete a otro lugar

\- donde estamos? -dice ignorando lo que le eh dicho. Contemplo la opción de ser yo el que se levante y lo deje aquí pero, por hoy, mí orgullo ya se ha dañado lo suficiente. El que se irá es él. No yo.

-bajo un volcán. Lejos de Phoenix-suspiro respondiendole. Aunque quisiera ignorarlo, no puedo. No sé si ya nos siguen los cazadores o están fuera, cubriendo las entradas. Ni siquiera se lo que pasa afuera!

-porque nos trajiste aquí? -dice medio molesto- siquiera sabes cómo salir? Parece un laberinto.

-si no lo supiera no estaríamos aquí estúpido!-digo sintiendo como la temperatura aumenta en mí cuerpo. Ahora, el maldito bastardo, tenía que poner en dudas mis capacidades.

La verdad conocía este lugar como la palma de mí mano. Había venido demasiadas veces en mí niñez, huyendo o simplemente buscando un lugar para estar en paz. Buscando esa tranquilidad que solo podía obtener dentro de todas estas rocas que simulaban ser paredes.

-teniamos un lugar a donde ir

-acaso hubieras preferido que nos maten idiota?!

-eso no iba a pasar

-y tu como lo sabes?!?! Estuviste acaso ahí para verlo!?!! Acaso te diste cuenta de cómo casi nos acorralan al salir del río estando nosotros bien heridos por todos los disparos de antes?!?! Nos cerraron el paso para Phoenix ! y de todas formas, si no lo hubieran hecho, no hubiera ido para allá. Seria como llevarlos directamente a Jiraiya e itachi o mostrarles un lugar de escape para nosotros... Por lo menos aún tenemos la esperanza de encontrarlos- lo veo. Por la mueca que estaba haciendo habia dañado su orgullo- da igual. Este es un lugar seguro- dije recordando que entre el cansancio, las heridas y los cazadores siguiéndonos, y sin poder ir al lugar que habíamos planeado, no se me había ocurrido otro lugar tan bueno como este. Y no me arrepentía de mí desición.

-bien entonces donde estamos- frunzo el ceño. Acaso era tonto o quería molestar?

-ya te lo d…

-ya tengo claro que en una cueva. Que cueva? Como es la cueva Naruto? Debajo de que volcán estamos?

-Estamos en Canadá, en Regina- omito el nombre del volcán, no me lo sabia- bajo el volcán, hay una serie de carvernas. Son bastantes. Es casi imposible no perderse una vez que entres. La oscuridad llega a ser tal que es imposible ver, incluso para los ojos de nuestras especies. Los olores te desorientan y los sonidos te confunden- el ceño de Sasuke se frunce y antes de que pueda decir algo continúo-conozco el lugar mejor que nadie. Creo que soy el único que puede venir aquí sin perderse. Por eso tome este camino. No pensé en otro lugar mejor para escondernos sin tener que preocuparnos.

-como es que tú si puedes orientarte?- demore un poco en contestar.

-puedo agudizar mi vista mejor que los de mí especie. Y escuchar más que ellos- el pareció pensarlo un poco

-es por el poder del demonio- gruño casi imperceptible. No me gustaba que le digan asi a Kurama, sólo yo podía. El parece escucharme porque me mira con una ceja alzada. Ignoro eso.

-no-sé que miento. Kurama me había ayudado mucho en ese aspecto

-eres un pésimo mentiroso o es que te molesta que te mencione al demonio

-kurama no es un demonio! -digo estayando por fin de mi enojo.

Silencio

Mierda. Apartó la mirada sintiendo como la sangre se iba de mí rostro mientras iba cayendo en lo que acababa de hacer.

 ** _Cachorro inepto_**

"Lo _siento Kurama"_ dije mentalmente totalmente arrepentido " _no era mí intención_ "

Genial, simplemente genial. Ahora el estúpido sabía el nombre del zorro y todo por no poder controlar mí temperamento.

Podía sentir el enojo del zorro y me sentía mal. A Kurama no le gustaba que se sepa su nombre, a menos que quiénes lo sabían eran personas de su confianza.

-con que era eso. Bien si tanto te molesta lo llamaré Kurama

-ni se te ocurra- sise entre dientes.

-entonces puedes ver aquí por Kurama?- gruño al escuchar el nombre pronunciado por sus labios mientras agradecía ya no sentir la presencia de Kurama en mí mente.

Espero que no se entere de esto sino estaba muerto.

-te dije que no lo llames por su nombre. Y no. Puedo ver y escuchar por mí mismo.

-como…?

-años y años de práctica Sasuke. Que importa?-digo un poco rudo, queriendo acabar con el tema- como sea, puedo guiarme perfectamente aquí dentro. Es todo lo que hay que saber- escucho un bufido de su parte.

-Podrían haberte seguido y creado una emboscada en la salida-dice luego de unos minutos en silencio

-no lo creo. Tuve cuidado en seguir la tormenta para borrar mis huellas y luego, cuando paro, fui por lugares húmedos. De todas formas, si me siguieron hay demasiadas salidas

-pueden estudiar el perímetro y esperarnos en todas

-eso lleva tiempo.

-cuánto tiempo crees que hemos estado acá?!- su pregunta me desconciertan. No había pensado en eso

-un dia?

-dos- abro los ojos. Dos?!? Pero si recién despertaba hace, como mucho, una hora!!! Porque dormí tanto?!?!! Tan malas habían sido mis heridas? Sabía que me había hecho un sobreesfuerzo al final, pero las balas no eran tan letales. Un día y ya estaba curado. Levanto la mirada del suelo al escuchar a sasuke suspirar e inclinó la cabeza a un costado preguntándome que le pasaba- tenías heridas de balas. Pero había varias que eran diferentes. Seguías sangrando hasta hoy en la mañana- Parecía que me habrá leído el pensamiento… hoy a la mañana? Pero si debían haber estado ya cicatrizado! O en proceso como mínimo

-no entiendo

-dobe

-Callate teme!

-eran pequeños pedazos de balas emparajados en ciertos puntos creando una herida múltiple.

-una nueva arma?

-posiblemente. Lo averiguaremos al conseguir señal en los teléfonos

-tengo alguna…-" llamada "

-no

-deja de interrumpirme teme!

-eres demasiado predecible usurantonkachi

-idiota… oye. Como sabías lo de las her…- "heridas"

-estamos cerca de la aldea oculta entre las hojas? -su pregunta me deja en silencio, olvidando la réplica por haberme interrumpido y a la vez cambiar de tema, no sabía que decirle. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle

-si

-Porque no fuiste ahí en primer lugar? -miro hacia un costado

-aqui era más seguro- digo lo más despreocupado que puedo, intentando no pensar en el verdadero motivo -cuando te recuperes iremos a Phoenix-digo intentando desviar su atención ya que era obvio que no me había creído esa respuesta.

-ya lo estoy-resoplo sin poder evitarlo y lo veo de nuevo

-enserio? -noto mí tono duro en la voz, recordando lo que había pasado, con la ira regresando- por eso te me abalanzaste?-

-sigues enojado dobe?- noto su sonrisa sarcástica en la oscuridad

-...-maldiro estúpido. Se estaba burlando de mí. Lo miro con todo el odio que puedo. Parece divertirlo.

-lo haría de nuevo usurantonkachi- su voz tiene un tono sensual y provocador. Lo miro extrañado. Que mierda le pasaba?? Su rostro comienza a acercarse a mí lentamente. Un siseo entre dientes salen de mis labios ante el recuerdo de su mordida.

-ni se te ocurra sanguijuela- Lo miro a los ojos, perdiendome otra vez en ellos y sintiendo un calorcito instalado en mí pecho. Frunzo el ceño. Que tenía Sasuke que hacía a mí cuerpo reaccionar así? Sus ojos se posan en mis labios y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro. En sus facciones noto lo que pretende y mí cuerpo tiembla, exitandose.

Joder. Yo tengo que estar enojado con él. No excitándome por una maldita mirada como si fuera una tonta niña de secundaria. Estúpido cuerpo.

-Sabes que te gustó dobe- Que me gustó?! Si claro estúpido. Me fascinó.

Su sonrisa cambia a una divertida. Jodido imbécil, se seguía burlando.

Su rostro sigue acercándose peligrosamente y una parte de mí quiere sentir sus labios junto a los míos.

Una idea cruza por mí cabeza. Sonrio de la misma forma que él, una forma lujuriosa y atrevida. Veamos quién se burla al último Sasuke Uchiha.

Aproximo mí rostro, ladeándolo ligeramente, tan cerca que nuestras bocas a penas quedan a escasos centímetros. Exhalo ligeramente, calentando sus labios.

-naruto…- Alzo la mano y la pongo tras su cabeza al mismo tiempo que tiró de él. Nuestros labios chocan salvajemente, enviando descargas de sensaciones por todo mí cuerpo, mientras empujo mí lengua contra la suya, impidiéndole hablar. Lo beso, esperando que en cualquier momento Sasuke me empuje lejos de él. Pero no lo hace.

Sus manos me agarran por la nuca y me atrae hacia él con energía. Nuestros cuerpos chocan, y un gemido de sorpresa muere contra su boca, que imperiosa, se queda con el control. Sus labios me besan, muerden e invaden con ferocidad. A penas soy consciente de lo que está pasando, abrumado por las miles de sensaciones que sus húmedos labios producen.

Este no era el plan. Solo quería molestarlo, pero esto. Dios. El tiempo parece detenerse y de repente siento que ya nada es igual. Nunca había sentido tantas cosas por un beso.

Me entrego al placer y me sumerjo en su boca. Con desesperación muerdo su labio, tan dulce y suave, frío y único. El me responde, con la misma intensidad que yo. Sus manos descienden y rodean con firmeza mí cintura.

Con fuerza, mí espalda golpea contra la pared de la caverna. Aprieto mis brazos en torno a su su cadera y lo uno más hacia mí. Mis manos tiemblan por la excitación del momento mientras comienzo a llevar una hacia el abdomen de Sasuke y empiezo a levantar su camisa.

-sasuke-susurro ancioso sin dejar de besar y lamer esos labios adictivos. Nunca en mí vida había estado tan exitado por alguien.

Sasuke desplaza sus manos por mis costados, quemando mí piel a medida que avanzaba, hasta llegar al inicio de mí remera y en un rápido movimiento me despoja de ella. Sigo besándolo, dejándome llevar por las lujuriosas y posesivas caricias que ambos nos dábamos mientras mi excitación aumenta al sentir el frío contacto de sus manos recorriendo mí piel. Con rapidez y cargado de lujuria, meto mis manos bajo su camisa, subiéndola hasta conseguir quitarla.

Tenía un cuerpo perfecto y sus marcados abdominales captaron toda la atención de las caricias de mis manos, mientras mis labios se negaban a soltar los del moreno, colando mí lengua con fuerza y jugando con la de él.

El calor mezclado con el placer comienza a nublarme el juicio. Nuestros movimientos se hacen salvajes y dominantes, ninguno de los dos se rendía ante el otro, hasta que finalmente conseguí tirarlo al suelo y colocarme ensima de él.

Sasuke trata de tocar mí trasero pero aprovecho y retengo sus manos sobre su cabeza, apretando con fuerza su muñeca. Me despego de él y lo miro desde arriba, sonriendo

-lo siento-digo con falso pesar y viéndolo divertido.

-porque? -el sonríe con prepotencia mientras me sorprende enrollando sus piernas en mí cintura y lanzandome contra al suele al mismo tiempo que se pone sobre mi. Con una de sus manos agarra mis dos muñecas sobre mí cabeza. Sonrio.

-bastardo-el solo sonríe y agacha su rostro hasta mí pecho y comienza a lamer y morder mis pezones, sentía como me exitaba con cada caricia que recibía. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por esa atención que producía un placer que inundaba cada parte de mí cuerpo.

Cansado de la posición y queriendo tocar el cuerpo de Sasuke, en un rápido movimiento cambio nuestros lugares, quedándome arriba de él. Junto nuestro labios en un intento de acallar su protesta. Deslizó una pierna entre las suyas, fricciónando mí dura entrepierna contra su muslo.

Sus manos descienden hasta mí trasero y está vez lo dejo. Lo aprieta y me insta a acercarme y alinear nuestros cuerpos. Nuestros gemidos no se hacen esperar con el roce de nuestras erecciones, un tortuoso placer aunque sea a través del pantalón.

Mis manos se mueven por todo su pecho, tocando desde sus erizados pezones, el firme vientre hasta llegar al inicio del pantalón. Pero antes de desabrocharlo sofoco un gruñido gutural cuando la mano de Sasuke logra colarse y agarrar mí erguido pene que comienza a masajear con energía.

-que travieso cachorro... Sin ropa interior-susurra provocadorame en mí oreja. Gruño ante su sexy voz. La sensación era devastadora, hasta mil veces mejor que todas mis experiencias anteriores- parece que te gusta esto. Eh gatito- frunzo el ceño ante su burla pero todo se me olvidaba cuando una violenta sacudida arremete ardientemente mí cuerpo haciéndome estremecer. Mí respiración se disparó con las contracciones de mí ingle. Tensión, calor, placer, estaba a punto de explotar.

-joder!- antes de perder todo control sobre mí mismo. Agarro lñaus muñecas y las pongo sobre su cabeza. El gruñe e intenta safarse, lo aprieto fuerte- ahora me toca- acerco mis labios a su oído y suspiro. Su cuerpo sufre un leve espasmo y sonrió. Esa reacción me había gustado- jugar a mí… pulguita- meto su oreja en mí boca y un fuerte gemido sale de sus labios. Comienzo a besar con ferocidad. Su cadera se levanta, haciendo contacto con mí duro miembro. Gimo.

Agarro sus muñecas con una mano y con la otra desciendo hasta el borde de sus pantalones y lo desabrocho. Lo bajo en un tirón, junto con su ropa interior y cierro mí mano entorno al grueso pene, iniciando un vaivén.

Dejo su oído y comienzo a besar, chupar y lamer su cuello. Un jadeo sale de su boca la cual atrapo en un demandante beso.

Suelto sus manos y comienzo a descender dejando pequeños mordidos en su torso hasta llegar a los negros rizos y al dotado miembro. Sin consideración ni previo aviso, lo metí en mí boca. Sasuke gruño y arqueo su espalda.

Me separo de él con una sonrisa al ver su cara entre molesta y exitada por haber parado. Rápido, nos despojo de nuestros pantalónes, quedandonos totalmente desnudos.

Me subí de nuevo en él y bese sus labios. Sus manos se cirnieron en mí cadera y tiró de ella. Nuestros miembros se rozaron y ambos jadeamos ante la sensación.

-sasuke. Me dejarías meterla? -antes de que pueda procesar mis palabras lo agarro de su cintura y con energía lo doy vuelta, dejándole de cara al piso.

-naruto!-gruño entre dientes mientras sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba y trataba de incorporarse. Agarre de nuevo sus muñecas tras su espalda y con mí mano libre apreté, masaje y pellizque sus nalgas mientras besaba la piel de sus hombros, dejando chupones en su piel a la vez que iba descendiendo hasta llegar a su trasero. Separe un poco sus cachetes y comenzé a pasar mí lengua por ese lugar prohibido.

Cuando el cuerpo de Sasuke se estremecía y ya había dejado de forcejear detuve mí lengua y acerque mí pene a ese lugar. Rozandolo. Gemimos. Metí mis dedos a mí boca y cuando estaban lo suficientemente lubricados lo acerque a la entrada de Sasuke que, contrario a lo que yo creía, no hizo ningún movimiento para impedirlo.

Empuje mí dedo más allá del primer nudillo, y fascinado, comprobé como lo tragaba al instante en su totalidad, incluso parecía haberlo estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Mi pene pálpito ansioso ante la posibilidad hacer lo mismo. Metí otro dedo y luego otro, escuchando leves gemidos de Sasuke, que el trataba de contener.

-metelo ya!

Sonrió por su reacción y coloco la punta de mí pene sobre su entrada mientras alzo sus caderas para una mejor posición. Entre en el con cuidado pese a que mis ganas eran enormes. Su cuerpo se tenso ante la intromisión y cuando él comenzó a moverse también lo hice yo.

La pasión era indiscreptible, era como tocar el cielo con las manos y mantenerse ahi, con miles de sensaciones recorriendo tu cuerpo. No tenía control, ni quería tenerlo.

En un movimiento rápido. Sasuke queda sobre mí, cabalgandome. Agarro sus caderas y lo ayudo. La sensación se intensifica.

Siento como sus colmillos rasgan mí piel, gimo por el dolor y el placer que me produce. Paso mis manos tras su espalda atrayendolo hacia mí. Su olor me inunda. Y sin pensarlo ahora soy yo quien muerde su cuello. Junto al sabor dulce de su sangre llego al orgasmo, seguido de él.

Nuestra respiración es irregular y ninguno se mueve. Luego de unos segundos en la misma posición salgo lentamente y me recuesto a su lado. Lo miro. Tiene los ojos cerrados y su pecho sube y baja tan irregular como el mío. Siento su piel contra la mía y las miles de descargas que provoca el simple contacto. Cierro los ojos y limpio los restos de su sangre en mí boca. Su olor me embriaga, es tan distinto al que había hecho doler mí nariz por lo dulce que llegó a ser. Ahora era único y suave, relajante.

-sabes Sasuke? Moría por qué me muerdas- mí voz suena ronca. Sensual. El cuerpo a mi lado se estremece levemente y mueve imperceptiblemente su rostro para verme de reojo, extrañado- tanto como tú te morias porque te haga mio- Oh si. Ya no estaba enojado.

Su mirada se ve desconcertada por unos segundos pero luego su típica sonrisa empieza a aparecer en su rostro. Entrelaza sus manos tras su cabeza y dice.

-lo se. Gemiste como todo un gatito cuando te mordí-apoyo mí peso en mí brazo y lo veo.

Estúpido arrogante.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y su cara se veía relajada, no se veía para nada molesto por lo de hace rato como había pensado. Una gota de su sangre comienza a bajar por su hombro de forma lenta. Sonrió y me acerco a él.

Mí lengua se desliza por la herida sin prisa. El contacto con su piel fría tenía una sensación realmente embriagadora. Sigo subiendo, por su cuello, por su barbilla hasta la comisura de sus labios. Sus ojos me ven lujuriosos en la oscuridad. Sonrío.

-no fui el único en gemir… pulguita

-tsk- el se levanta. Su pálida piel contrasta con la oscuridad del lugar. Miro su cuerpo, realmente es hermoso- que tanto ves pervertido?

-un feo trasero

-bien que te gustó hace unos minutos-

-hace unos minutos era otra cosa- sonrio y me pongo de pie mientras camino hacia él para recojer mí ropa y comenzar a vestirme.

Un leve dolor seguido de un conocido sonido de mí estómago, distrajeron mis pensamientos trayendome a la realidad, recordándome que debíamos alimentarnos e ir a Phoenix.

Una vez vestido caminé lentamente, sin ninguna prisa, hacia la salida de la cueva. Sentí la mirada de Sasuke sobre mí desde su lugar.

-debemos salir de aquí.

(0)

Besos. Caricias. Calidez. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que habíamos hecho hace unos minutos atrás y lo bien que se había sentido.

Quería más.

Quería recorrer ese cuerpo conmigo labios. Besar cada lugar. Tomarlo cada vez que quiera. Marcarlo como mío.

Que tenía Sasuke que me hacía sentir así?

Una suave brisa despeina mis cabellos al salir del lugar. Camino lentamente, atento a cualquier olor movimiento sospechoso, aunque ya sabíamos que los cazadores no estaban aquí.

-el pueblo está para alla- le digo a Sasuke, dándole la espalda, mientras señaló la dirección.

-dónde nos encontramos?-me giro hacia él. Su imágen me impacta en un segundo. Sabía que era alguien que poseía una gran belleza. Porque me sorprendía? Porque no había notado antes que tan bello era?

-a unos kilómetros hay una laguna. Es un buen lugar- nuevamente le señaló el lugar, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado por mi mente- estaré ahí. Sigue mí olor-el se dio la vuelta con intención de irse. Di un paso a su dirección- sasuke…- él se dio la vuelta. Tenía una de sus sonrisas arrogantes y un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-que? Quieres un beso de despedida?

-claro que no bastardo ! Quiero mí celular

-mhm lo que digas- metio la mano en su bolsillo y luego me tendió el teléfono. Sonreí zorrunamente y estire la mano para agarrarlo. Sin embargo, en vez de tomar el celular, cerré mis dedos alrededor de su muñeca y lo tiré hacia mí.

Nuestros labios chocaron y se amoldaron al instante, como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados al del otro. Fue un beso suave pero lleno de pasión. Algo cálido se instaló en mí pecho.

Que tenía Sasuke para hacerme sentir así? No conocía mucho de él, por no decir casi nada. Así que... porque ?

Siento una punzadas de dolor en el labio y luego el sabor de mí sangre. Sasuke separa nuestros labios y pasa su lengua por la herida.

-si querías besarme- siento el teléfono en mí mano y luego una ráfaga de viento. Sasuke ya no estaba frente a mí

-tanto como tú!- le grito sabiendo que me escucharía.


	15. aviso

Hola pues este es un aviso sobre la continuación de este fanfics.

No lo seguiré pero emoezare otra historia similar. La razon de abandonarlo es que se me ocurrieron demasiadas ideas diferentes, ademas el fanfics iba por un camino que no me habia imaginado al principio.

Asi que para no cambiar cada capítulo, que tendría que ser básicamente todo, eh decidido empezar otro proyecto. Actualmente tengo ya hecho 4 capitulos y estoy bastante a gusto con ellos. No obstante, por el momento no los publicaré, ya que le faltan retoque y quiero estar segura al subirlo.

Si todo va como espero en unas semanas ya lo estaré publicando y actualizare una vez al mes.

Bueno eso es todo. Espero que disfruteis este fanfics como el que subire próximamente, el cual debo decir me esta gustando mucho más que este y será un itadei, sasunaru y saigaa, como también mantendrá la idea de licántropos, vampiros y cazadores.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
